Quicken, Question, Quantify
by Aura
Summary: Dropped into the middle of mountainous forests plagued with strange monsters, Kagome discovers her work as a purifier is never done. What does one do when they're a world away from home, trapped in a city doomed to fall victim, particularly when they gain the interest of a villainous mastermind that could rival Naraku? Kagome/Wesker. M for adult content/gore/dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Crack fiction ideas for the win. I wanted to do something a bit different and out of my normal wheelhouse, so this became a random idea in my head, and I wanted to go with it. Probably a one-shot but perhaps not depending on how I feel with it. Character's likely to be ooc since I don't know a ton about RE – it's definitely not something I have as much familiarity with as many of my fandoms. I also plan to write it largely as a stream of consciousness sort of write. Only pausing when I need specific details. Thus, most of what you'll be reading is straight rough draft. I do this to relax and have fun, since I otherwise write for work constantly (thus why this is much laxer). This is likely to have darker themes than most of my other fics, as it's for fun but also as a bit of a writing exercise to see how I do in a different-ish genre than usual. It will start out fairly tame (I think) but won't stay that way.

Disclaimer: This fiction is purely for entertainment purposes. The writer does not expect nor plan to make any money from this and nor should anyone else – that's illegal.

Synopsis: Dropped into the middle of mountainous forests plagued with strange monsters, Kagome discovers her work as a purifier is never done. What does one do when they're a world away from home, trapped in a city doomed to fall victim, particularly when they gain the interest of a villainous mastermind that could rival Naraku? Kagome/Wesker. M for adult content/gore/dark themes in general.

**Story:** **_Quicken, Question, Quantify_**

**Chapter One:** _Limbo_

_"L'enfer est plein de bonnes volontés ou désirs" (Translated: "**Hell is full of good intentions or desires**.") _

**_-Saint Bernard of Clairvaux (1091-1153)_**

**_July 12th, 1998 – Racoon City Outskirts:_**

_What the hell?_

_ What the hell, what the hell, what the hell!_

_ Run! _

_…don't stop…_

_…don't turn around, that'll slow you down…_

My breath came in swift gasps, seeking air to fuel the furious activity of my body. My legs burned almost as much as my lungs, but I kept moving despite the strain. My ankle hit a divot in the earth and bent sideways. It stung, and I knew as I kept moving, I was a little slower. I'd picked up a limp, but adrenaline allowed me to push through the pain without giving it much thought. There was fluorescent light this way, perhaps something other than this god-forsaken forest I'd climbed into. I didn't let myself have even a moment of pause until I'd reached the illumination I'd been retreated toward.

Where was I? Not the feudal era. The road I'd gotten to was modern. The streetlights parallel to it illuminating the yellow lines painted on the surface of the concrete. I could hear snaps of branches behind me after my haphazard rush through the unfamiliar shadowed forest, a reminder I couldn't stop. I didn't have time to try and figure out what was the correct direction, hoping I was going to outpace the danger.

_Think Kagome…_

Difficult when you're running, particularly when you are out of air and in pain.

_Where am I? What happened with Naraku and the jewel?_

_Backpack, I still have my backpack._

That changed the game. I paused near a tree, my lower leg already starting to swell where I'd likely sprained it in my terrified run. I dug into the yellow bag and gripped the bow I was seeking, drawing it out of the bag and looking behind me. Nothing was there yet, but I knew something was beyond what I could see. Something sinister…

I knew I wasn't at the shrine when I'd climbed out of the well to starlight overhead, at first, I thought I'd just ended up back in the feudal era somewhere as there had been a cabin nearby. I'd knocked, but what I found beyond the slightly open door wasn't people. Their eyes had lacked focus, they possessed wounds that couldn't have been survived but they still moved. Flickers of miasma had poured from them instead of blood. They'd tried to attack me, but I'd fled. I coughed as I fought to catch my breath, eyes widening when the first of the group caught up to where I'd taken a short break.

The bodies lumbered slowly forward, jerking or twitching as they slowly came for me. Dark undulating tendrils of miasma leaked from their mouths as well as the open injuries, fading before they hit the grass. I'd seen something like this before…with Soun'ga, but this was different. This was in a different time than the feudal era, and she'd seen the vision of what would happen had Soun'ga been released here. Even with that in mind she let out a small hiss of frustration as she aimed at the first of several of the monsters coming at her. They weren't a mass of skeletons. They looked like a small family group, one of them was probably around her age. Instead of armor they had on jeans and flannel, they still had enough flesh to make out features. They weren't some long dead army, they had been reanimated, but it was recent.

I scowled, pulling up my bow and calling energy into my fingertips that focused into the shape of an arrow, pulling it back as I focused on the first one headed my way.

"I'm sorry." I apologized before I let the arrow fly, watching the projectile of light shoot through the creature, eating away at the poisonous shadows and leaving only a shell to fall to the ground. Two more flickers of light and I lowered my hand, leaning my head back on the tree. The three were the only ones I'd seen, and I didn't feel the vague current in the air that came with having miasma nearby. The hum of an engine got my attention and I stumbled toward the road, waving my hands. Whoever was in the car was likely to have their facilities since I doubted whatever happened to that poor family left them capable of operating a vehicle.

Thankfully, the car slowed, then came to a stop nearby. I limped closer as the driver's door opened and furrowed my brow at the blonde man that walked my way. He was taller than me, that was immediately obvious. Muscular judging from the way the navy blue shirt beneath the cop vest fit. There was an emblem on the left shoulder that had the logo "S.T.A.R.S" and looked official. A gun was holstered at his right hip as well as a gun over his shoulder. Lots of ammunition pockets in the vest looked full. He had a headset on larger than most I'd seen lately on policemen, and despite the dark evening sunglasses covered his eyes.

"Hello. You all right, miss?" He raised a brow sharply after noting my bow. English? I'd gotten decent grades in the class but I didn't speak it overly well. What could I even say to that?

"My ankle…I think I sprained it." I started with what I knew to be true. I could build from there. I was lucky I even remembered the word for ankle.

"You out here alone?" He glanced along behind me. Hopefully the grass was tall enough that far off the road he couldn't see the bodies… "Miss…?"

"Higurashi, I'm Kagome Higurashi." I replied, not seeing a reason to lie about my name. "I'm lucky you are here. I got lost. I'm not from here."

I think I was mostly getting the English right. It was a bit easier than I remembered.

"You don't sound it. Come on, let's get you sitting down, and we'll look at that leg." He offered an arm after gesturing to the other side of the car. Not having much of a better option I took it and hobbled over to sit after he helped with the door.

"Definitely swollen. Can you take your shoe off, or would you like me to cut the laces?" He asked, professional. I reached down though to do it myself, wincing when I pulled it off, but I wasn't willing to give up anything right now. I didn't even know where I was, I needed what I had. "Why were you walking out here? The trails have been closed off."

"I don't read English that well." I lied, not sure what other excuse I could give. Hissing and wincing again when he turned my foot to test motion. "Ow."

"You look like you were running through the woods, your hair and clothes are quite disheveled." He pointed out, reaching up to pluck a small twig from my hair to accent that I wasn't just out for a pleasant walk. "Did something scare you?"

_Fuck yes._

"A little. I thought I heard an animal, then saw something move so I ran…that's when I caught my ankle." I explained, it wasn't a total lie. Those things weren't human, and I'd seen them move.

"I see." He remarked, and I couldn't tell if he bought my story or not. I couldn't see his eyes behind the sunglasses and his face gave away nothing. "You know, we're pretty far out from the city, if you started there it had to have been a long time you've been outside. How long have you been lost?"

"Feels like forever." I didn't have to fake the moisture that gathered in my eyes. I still couldn't really remember it all, what had happened or how I'd ended up here instead of home after the battle with Naraku. Now that the danger had passed the throbbing from my leg was more prominent. I winced again when he moved it slightly still testing what I could do. He was being gentle, but it still hurt.

"Can you move your toes?" He asked, and I complied by wiggling them, that at least, didn't invoke the same shooting pain. "Yeah, probably sprained. It doesn't look dislocated, so I'll put on a temporary splint and take you to the hospital. You'll probably still want an x-ray in case there is a minor fracture. Give me a moment to radio this in."

I only nodded. I couldn't refuse. I heard him talking to some other indiscernible voices but wasn't listening. This wasn't the best situation. If I was in America, I didn't have a passport. The only identification I possessed was my student ID, and that was in Japanese…what could I even do? It wasn't like I'd be on record of having a visa even if tried to lie about losing my information. This was a bad thing. I needed to let him drop me off and avoid the cops. The way American's were about outsiders I could only imagine how quick they'd want to arrest me for being here illegally.

The blonde returned from the trunk, apparently having made his call quick. He had a small first aid box and a brace. He bent down to start adjusting the brace and I glanced away, not wanting to look at it. I knew I'd heal fast, but I wished I hadn't been so clumsy. "You are lucky. We've had reports of some sort of cult in this area kidnapping hikers. It's why the trails are shut down."

"Cult?" I echoed. Is that what people thought the monsters were? That was dangerous.

"They haven't been caught, but people keep disappearing. It's why we're patrolling this area. You think what you saw could have been people? That would narrow down where we need to search." He asked. I shook my head negatively. I didn't want to put him in danger, even with his loads of bullets he wouldn't stand a chance compared to what I could do with my priestess magic.

"No, I am pretty sure it was an animal." I lied.

"I see." He tightened the brace and I gripped the handle above the side of the door, hissing in pain again at the gesture. That hadn't been nearly as gentle. Did he suspect I wasn't being honest?

He opened the first aid kit, taking a bottle out before the smell of alcohol tickled my nose. I turned my head to sneeze at the change of aroma then jumped when a wet cloth was set on my arm and started burning my skin. If his grip wasn't so strong, I'd have pulled away from it. "Your wounds should be cleaned."

"Yeah, but you should warn someone first." I knew I sounded snippy, but what the hell. Who didn't let someone know they were gonna do that? "I can't see really well out here."

"Apologies." The single muttered word did not sound genuine, if anything there was an amused tint that had entered his otherwise serious tone. "You have a few more scrapes I can see. If you don't mind me tending those, I'll take you to the hospital after."

"That's fine." I sighed. "You can clean them, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, you seem to have had an eventful night." He stated, continuing to bandage my arm. I must have rubbed it along some bark while I was fleeing because it had gotten quite the nasty scrape. He helped with another one on my opposite arm and then one on the back of my hand. Those were both smaller, so the sting wasn't quite as bad as the first. He worked quietly, efficiently. How he could see me to do so I wasn't sure, particularly with those sunglasses on too. There was a little ambient light from the dimmed headlights, but I couldn't even make out most of the area.

"What's your name?" I realized he'd never given it, and it wasn't on his uniform.

"Officer Wesker, at your service." He remarked, finishing with the bandages and putting the supplies back into the box. "Please put your seatbelt on Miss Higurashi."

I stared quietly a moment before deciphering what he meant, putting both legs in the car and reaching for the belt. After he put away the kit he returned to the driver's seat. None too soon, as I felt another disturbance in the air. There were more of those creatures out here, I was sure of it. I glanced to the woods, nervously as he adjusted his own seat to prepare to drive.

"Something wrong?" He asked when the click of his belt made me jump out of my search for monsters.

"Just still a little nervous." I replied, not wanting to get into details. "Thank you, for the help."

"Of course, this is my job." He answered, turning the car around and heading back the way he'd first driven up. "We'll get you patched up, Miss Higuarshi."

He was very polite, but his baritone had a bored, if professional, quality to it other than the small moments he seemed to be laughing at her – internally anyway.

"May I ask why you have a bow?" He remarked as he followed the highway. I could see some lights in the distance, the local city larger than I expected.

"I thought I might hunt something while I was out." I knew that sounded fishy as hell the moment after I said it. The sidelong glance I was offered didn't help. Why did his sunglasses even cover the sides of his eyes? Were they just that sensitive?

"Not a lot of bow hunters at your age, where are your arrows?" He entertained my excuse for the time being, I doubt he bought that.

"I must have dropped my quiver running away." I replied. I could hardly say I didn't need arrows and I could create them with my mystical abilities. I'd end up in a psychiatric ward.

"We'll canvas the area tomorrow once it's light, if it's found I'll let you know." He took a turn on one of the highways. There were many more lights around us. A gas station and a couple fast food joints. It was all in English so I couldn't pick out many names, but the words were obviously the western alphabet. "I'll need to get your contact information once you're settled at the hospital."

_Shit. That I didn't need. I'd have to get what help I could and try to sneak away when he was busy on the phone or something._

"I'm not that worried about it." I shrugged. "I'm just glad someone was out there and found me. I doubt I could have walked back all this way. Thank you, again."

He shrugged, not commenting on my gratitude. I didn't mind the quiet though. I could consider what had happened to me. Obviously, the horrible monsters after I climbed out here, but what before then? We'd fought Naraku, then I'd been in the dark of the jewel. How long I wasn't sure. I knew it felt like an eternity it had trapped me, hoping I'd continue the cycle of its negative existence. I'd wished it away, but when I did, I thought I'd come back to Japan in my time. Not America. Not to some strange city where monsters were wandering the woods. Had Soun'ga ended up here somehow?

I didn't think so, they didn't have the same feeling as those summoned by the Hell Sword. It didn't seem as if they were being controlled. There was something else festering here…beneath the surface of this place like a mold that had taken root in the floorboards. Was that why I was here? Did I need to fix something here to move on?

"Miss Higurashi." My name drew me out of my musings, and I glanced up to the blonde from my lap. We'd not only arrived but he'd gotten out of the car and opened my door. "Are you sure your ankle is all you injured? Did you fall when you were in the woods?"

My fist instinct was to say I know what happened to me, but if he already thought it could be something else…

"Maybe." I stated, wanting to keep the air of uncertainty. "I was rushing, I didn't think so, but I could have."

He had brought a small wheelchair over and offered an arm again to help me shift my weight, so I took it. Glad for the help of something strong enough to help keep me steady while I avoided putting one of my feet down. I let him wheel me into the hospital, squinting at the sudden change to bright light and white walls. It probably was worse for him, but he didn't react. Walking me up to the front.

"Miss Smith, would you be kind enough to push this young lady ahead. I found her along the highway and I'm not sure if she's suffering from dehydration." He called the receptionist by name and the lady jumped to react when he started giving directions.

"Captain Wesker, you should have called ahead." She stated. She had a small blush on her cheeks as she stood to look at me over the counter. "What's your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi." He answered for me, and he even repeated my name without messing it up. I hadn't met many American's, but he was the first that managed to not butcher the pronunciation the first time.

"Any prior medical history?" I couldn't help but smirk a little at the question. For all of grandpa's lies I'd spent very little time in the hospital.

"I'm usually very healthy." I stated, seeing no reason to lie about it here. I doubted they were going to be asking grandpa about his various excuses.

"Any family history of problems or allergies to medicines?" She asked, all of it sounded standard.

"No, and no." I replied.

"Okay, we'll need you to fill out a couple forms, but we can get you back and get you started on fluids first." The nurse said, writing a few things down. "Head on back, Captain."

"Captain?" I asked. That's not what he'd said.

"I'm in charge of my unit." He stated, wheeling me into a small area separated by curtains and moving to get bags and other equipment.

"You're trained in this too?" I had to admit I was curious. He'd brought me right back here despite the group of people in the waiting room and now he was gathering the IV supplies.

"I know how to set up an IV yes, it's a part of the training we do for S.T.A.R.S." He explained, hanging the bag off the pole he'd pulled over. "It's busy, who knows when they would get to you, unless you'd rather wait."

"No, it's fine." I shrugged at him. I'd had much worse forms of health care when I was wandering all around the feudal era. If he said he knew what he was doing, I had no reason to doubt him. "I was just curious."

"Do you have an arm that's better suited to an IV?" He asked, I stared at him blankly until he held up the needle. Ugh. I shook my head negatively and he took my arms, turning them to look at the inner elbows critically.

"Is something wrong with your eyes? Why do you keep those glasses on?" I blurted, a little embarrassed that he touched me so readily even if he was just doing medical care.

"I'm a little light sensitive." He remarked without looking up from my elbows. Apparently settling on the left as a moment later he tied a piece of rubber around it. "Make a fist, then pump your fingers a few times."

I listened, I'd donated blood once, so I guessed this was similar. He waited patiently for a vein to come closer to the surface of my skin. He did this with a practiced ease of a nurse that did this often, not someone that just did it occasionally for training. How often did he have to give people IV's?

It was a minor pinch and the needle was in. He added the tape that would keep it in place and wrapped it before continuing to flush it and then set up the drip.

"You've done this a lot." I wasn't asking this time.

"Yes." He agreed simply. "Now, paperwork. Fill these out."

He handed me the clipboard he'd gotten from the receptionist. I took it, but this was the part I didn't know about. I couldn't really list my address as in Japan. How did addresses in America work? Could I make one up? Not really, that might be worse. I could leave it off and say I don't have a place to live. Them assuming I'm homeless could be better than not having a passport. Then, they might still ask for an ID. I could, fill out most of the history since it was largely negative across the board. Mom didn't have many medical problems and I didn't know of any with dad, not that I knew much about dad in general.

"Okay…here." I handed him the papers back, annoyed that he immediately looked at them. Weren't there privacy practices in America?

"No address?" He perked that brow back at me.

"I don't have an address to give." I stated, which was true enough since my home was no where near here.

"You are homeless?" The brow didn't budge. "How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen." I saw no reason to lie about it.

"I see. You'll have a hard time on the streets with this sort of injury. I'll see if I can get you into the local women's shelter." He didn't seem as if he believed me but went along all the same.

"Okay, thank you." I did appreciate all the effort he was putting in for me. I would have liked to be able to tell the truth, but I knew no one here would believe me about the threats outside the city. I'd have to deal with it on my own.

"Let me call them." He replied. "X-Ray should be here in a minute."

He disappeared under the curtain, dialing on a flip phone. Who used a flip phone these days? Talk about old-fashioned. I went to get x-rays, which was sore and uncomfortable, but didn't last long. Then I was returned to my corner of the triage room. The officer that had been helping me was already waiting for me when we returned.

"Miss Higurashi," He nodded to me, waiting until the technician had settled me to speak again. "The women's shelter is full, though I feel a bit responsible. The next few days are supposed to be record breaking when it comes to heat. Would you like to recover in my home?"

"I don't want to impose." I said, honestly. Not that I was sure where I could go if the shelter was full. I didn't have American money…

"Just until you are back on your feet? If it's a sprain it would only be a few days." He replied, so I nodded slowly. It wasn't as though I couldn't take care of myself if he threatened me. I needed somewhere to recover so I could figure out more of what was going on, so it was hard to refuse his generosity.

"Okay, just until I get back on my feet." I agreed, a bit nervous at the half smile that twitched onto his face for a short moment. "Thank you, again. Seems I owe you."

"I'm sure I'll think of something you can do to make it up to me." He replied. I almost took it as a less than innocent comment before he added. "There's a lot to be done about the house."

Then I nodded to him. If he just wanted some help with chores for a place to stay, I couldn't argue that. I couldn't reply aloud, since the doctor walked in. He looked me over and confirmed it was a sprain, handing over a prescription for narcotics and instructions on how to treat the injured ankle. I was a little surprised they offered such a heavy pain killer for a sprain but didn't argue. Before long I was back in the car with the officer and we were driving up to a pharmacy.

So, I had an immediate plan. Recover, figure out what the hell was going on with where I was…the forms I'd filled out had said Racoon City but had lacked any state information. I wasn't sure where in America I was. I'd need to figure out where the well was that I'd crawled through, I wish I paid better attention to where I was. I couldn't leave yet, but I expected I'd need the well to travel if this was like the feudal era had been. I could be wrong though; I could just be stuck here.

I wasn't willing to consider that option yet. I had gotten here; I could get back. Even if I had to take a plane to Japan, I could get home. The logistics of paperwork would be a problem, but not impossible. I just wanted to fix whatever was wrong here first. Even if I didn't have my friends, I was capable. I'd removed the miasma around the ones I'd seen when I arrived, and I hadn't even had to try hard. I could probably do that to more if I had to. I knew I couldn't just leave them here; normal people wouldn't stand a chance.

A plastic bag landing in my lap was the pull from my thoughts this time. I blinked at it, the narcotics I'd been prescribed, he'd just went and gotten them for me. How much had that cost him? I didn't like that I already owed this person I barely knew so much. He handed me a water to boot before reaching for his seatbelt. "You should take some. It'll probably be most painful tomorrow."

"Thanks…" I knew I kept repeating that tonight. Still, at least I wouldn't have to try to dry swallow the pain medicine. That would be gross. I wasn't sure what else to say though as he started to drive again, and he wasn't exactly a chatty Kathy himself. I wanted to ask why he was helping me, but I knew that would sound paranoid. He was a cop, maybe he just wanted to help…but I wasn't totally convinced it was that naïve. I wasn't the kid that fell through the well for the first time four years ago, I'd seen too much to take this much aid at face value.

This wasn't the feudal era though, there weren't monsters everywhere, just a few in the woods I'd have to hunt down later. At least, I hoped that must be the case since I hadn't seen anyone talking as if there were monsters all over.

"I have a guest room, but it's on the second floor so I'll prepare the couch." He stated, turning off the highway into a neighborhood with larger homes than I would have expected.

"Do you have a family?" I asked.

"No, it's just me and my dog. You said you didn't have allergies, did that include animals?" He replied, offering a short glance but continuing to keep his attention largely on the road.

"I'm not allergic to any animals I know of. What kind of dog?" I asked.

"German Shepard. Fang, his name, used to be on the drug team, but they've since retired. I took him in after he left the force. Don't worry, he's well trained." He explained and I nodded.

"That's nice of you, adopting." I observed, trying to look over the large house he pulled into the garage of. It seemed much too large for one person. Then, I'd heard American's had a lot of space compared to Japan. By this place, that was a fact. The garage was larger than some studio apartments I'd seen in Tokyo. He exited the car and walked around, grabbing the crutches I'd been given before opening my door. I took the tool from him but just looked at them.

"You've never used crutches before I take it." He remarked, watching me stare at them like alien appendages had grown from my arms. "They can be tricky to get used to. Here."

I didn't expect him to lift me from the seat, squeaking lightly at the sudden shift of gravity, then starting and wincing at the loud smacks against the concrete where the crutches fell out of my grasp. Instead I'd dug my hands into his uniform, fingers grasping against the fabric nervously. I'd been carried many times but not when I wasn't supposed to put weight on one of my legs. That made it much more nerve wracking.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to drop you." He reassured; voice entertained enough that I felt embarrassed by my reaction. He carried me toward the house, lowering my feet to dig out keys and open the door before picking them up again. He was strong, I'd gotten more accustomed to Inuyaha's demon infused strength, and I had come to think that normal men wouldn't compare. Not that this officer was average, it was clear he worked out to be in this sort of shape. He didn't struggle as he moved me to a couch on the lower floor. There was ambient lighting along strips near the ceiling, but it was still dark enough that I couldn't make out many details or colors. He walked with confidence, probably a mix of still being able to see well and it being his place. He set me down gingerly and grabbed a few throw pillows from other seating. The whole place looked expensive even in the dim lighting, well taken care of, clean. The clicks of claws on tile came a moment before a canine wagging it's tail and stiffing at her a moment before turning its attention back to the Captain who leaned down to pet the large dog.

"All right. Sit." He ordered, and the dog obeyed, staring at him intently. "I'll be right back, let me get some extra bedding."

The dog stayed where it was but looked after him until he left the room. Then sniffed at me curiously again. I held a hand toward him so he could sniff, letting him lick my hand once. I didn't want to try petting him since I didn't know how he might react. He seemed friendly enough, but I'd been more of a cat than a dog person. This dog was probably at least four times the size of Buyo, maybe more. If he was cool with me sharing his space, that was good enough for me. I leaned back, appreciating the soft cool leather of the couch. My thoughts were starting to drift.

I'd been a long time since I'd eaten, and I'd taken the narcotic before part of the drive. It was already kicking in since the throb had become more tolerable. It was nice that it was cool in here too, the humid heavy heat outside had been difficult even at night. I guessed it was summertime, which I guess meant I hadn't spent all that long wasting away inside the jewel. It'd been early summer when we went to fight Naraku. There was so much to think about, but I was exhausted after everything and then having taken a more powerful drug than I normally would I didn't have a chance at staying conscious. I'd drifted to sleep before I could think about anything else.

**End Chapter**

Kagome, no…stop falling asleep in the homes of villains, even if they act like stand-up dudes up front. There are reasons for Wesker's behavior that will come up next chapter. Which I will heading to fiddle with shortly since this is more a fun project I don't have to spend as much time editing and re-reading.

-Aura

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story:** **_Quicken, Question, Quantify_**

**Chapter Two:** _Counterpoint -_ _Limbo_

_"La plus belle des ruses du diable est de vous persuader qu'il n'existe pas." (Translated: "The devil's finest trick is to persuade you that he does not exist.") _

**_-Charles Baudelaire (1844-1866)_**

**_July 12th, 1998 – Racoon City Station:_**

The buzz of activity in the busy offices of the cities police station were drown out to a hum in the reinforced office where Wesker worked on the endless piles of paperwork that came in as a result of any encounters in the city. There was always more to write up and turn in, red tape was its own endless hell for most of the workers in the station, S.T.A.R.S. member or otherwise. He didn't care for it, but he didn't have the extreme contempt of many of his underlings. He let out a sigh when the phone rang, his hostility reserved for interruptions to when he took the time to do the tedious work. He lifted the receiver.

"Captain Wesker." He remarked dispassionately, knowing something would interrupt his work if they were calling at hours that were supposed to be reserved for emergencies.

"We have an issue." The voice furthered his aversion to the call. No one was supposed to contact him on this line from Umbrella.

"You better have a good reason for this." The threat was there, he couldn't add a name as much as he would have liked to. Birkin really was losing his touch if he had forgotten Wesker's position here was under cover.

"The breech, some of the infected we were monitoring at that cabin attacked a girl. We have a witness running through the woods and our guards here are already hard pressed to keep people under control. The data though…" Birkin wasn't even trying to keep some sort of code, and he was cutting in and out at this point. Idiot. "…find the girl, don't kill her yet. You should…"

"Hello?" Wesker pursed his lips just slightly at the slight static and then dead quiet. Phone calls were supposed to be non-existent from the NEST now. How Birkin had managed to contact him at all was a mystery for later. A cabin? They were watching two, but one only possessed a single infected subject and Birkin had said multiple. He closed the files he was working on, picking them up to take them with him into the office outside. Vickers and Valentine had been laughing about something, but that cut short when he approached the desk.

"Vickers, Valentine. I got a call I need to take. Finish this." He set the paperwork on the desk, ignoring the protest complaints that followed his sudden order. They would do it, Valentine wanted to do well given her recent behavior and Vickers was too much of a coward to refuse. He didn't want to have anyone along, so he didn't linger to have one of them try and get out of working by going with him. He headed straight for the exit and his car. This was going to be a pain; he didn't even know what Birkin wanted with a witness. Assuming she was even still alive by the time he arrived; he was more likely to be cleaning her up than keeping her for the doctor.

The roads were dark, the moon was only a sliver and there was a bit of starlight but if it wasn't for the streetlamps along the highway the outside of the city would make it difficult for most people to see. Wesker didn't know exactly where the cabin was, but he had a good idea of the general area and expected he could seek it from there. Though, as he got closer, there were sparks of light in the distance. Gunshots? There hadn't been an audible discharge from a firearm. Then, there could have been a silencer. He was a bit surprised at the young woman waving her arms at the car and limping closer to the road from the forests nearby. She had a bow in one hand. Had she been bitten then?

He pulled the car over, killing the ignition and slipping the key into a pocket. Getting out of the car and putting on the police persona recent years required. "Hello. You all right, miss?"

Her face wrinkled together, as if she were confused. She was gauging him, looking over his uniform, eyes landing on his shoulder; the emblem for the unit he commanded.

"My ankle…I think I sprained it." She sounded foreign, struggling with the words a moment.

"You out here alone?" He asked, glancing toward the woods behind her. No subjects were limping this way, but they could still be back at the cabin. "Miss…?"

"Higurashi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm lucky you are here. I got lost. I'm not from here." Yeah, the name and accent gave that way. Her English was good though, enough to communicate clearly.

"You don't sound it. Come on, let's get you sitting down, and we'll look at that leg." He offered an arm, needing to relocate her to see if it was a bite or if she'd just twisted it. She hadn't started ranting about zombies or the undead. If she'd been attacked by them, she was keeping a level head for a girl her age.

"Definitely swollen." He remarked looking at the larger than normal lower leg. "Can you take your shoe off or would you like me to cut the laces?"

She reached to do it herself, though it was clearly painful. He didn't interject. "Why were you walking out here? The trails have been closed off."

"I don't read English that well." She stated, hesitant enough that he wasn't sure if it was a lie. He twisted her ankle a little to test motion and she hissed in displeasure. "Ow."

"You look like you were running through the woods, your hair and clothes are quite disheveled." He observed, plucking a piece of a branch from her dark strands. "Did something scare you?"

"A little. I thought I heard an animal, then saw something move so I ran…that's when I caught my ankle." She still didn't seem to be telling the complete truth. Was she some sort of spy then? Looking into Umbrella tech? She was quite young for that, but he'd completed several degrees when he was younger than she was now. He wasn't keen on being ageist. Then, she could have not been that involved, he didn't have much to go on with Birkin's broken up phone call.

"I see." Was all he offered. "You know, we're pretty far out from the city, if you started there it had to have been a long time you've been outside. How long have you been lost?"

"Feels like forever." She stated, ready to cry at the remark. The shock could be starting to wear off now. She was genuine in her fright. Though that would be the case spy or otherwise, even the most well-trained staff didn't react well to their first exposure to t-virus victims. Of course, it could be an injury being out alone and lost in the woods too.

"Can you move your toes?" I continued to do expected care. Nodding in approval when she wiggled them for me. "Yeah, probably sprained. It doesn't look dislocated, so I'll put on a temporary splint and take you to the hospital. You'll probably still want an x-ray in case there is a minor fracture. Give me a moment to radio this in."

She nodded back and I headed toward the trunk, pressing the button for my headset. "Downtown, there's an injured woman out here I came across. I'll be taking her to the local hospital for care." Birkin could listen in on Wesker's official communication so hopefully he'd hear that and let him know what the hell he was supposed to do with her. He finished a few more remarks, asking the receptionist to remind the STARS officers that they should be doing paperwork before returning to the girl. She shirked back a little when he bent down near the vehicle to put down the first aid box and adjust the split to her size. She was nervous, anxious in a way he wasn't accustomed to when it came to people reacting to police. Was that cultural or was she up to something? He couldn't tell yet.

"You are lucky." He reminded her instead, needing to keep his own cover intact in case she was here to investigate Umbrella assets. "We've had reports of some sort of cult in this area kidnapping hikers. It's why the trails are shut down."

"Cult?" She echoed.

"They haven't been caught, but people keep disappearing. It's why we're patrolling this area. You think what you saw could have been people? That would narrow down where we need to search." He was curious if he could catch her in a direct lie. She shook her head negatively but seemed sad. Not the face of someone who'd just been terrified by bio generated monsters.

"No, I am pretty sure it was an animal." She was lying.

"I see." He tightened the brace a bit harsher than needed. He wasn't a fan of being lied to, even if he often lied himself. He moved to the first aid kit now that the splint was in place. Preparing a rag to clean her wounds and then having to hold her in place when she tried to pull away after he set it on the first wound. Again, not the sort of extreme reaction he'd expect from a spy, that likely would be trained to tolerate pain well. "Your wounds should be cleaned."

"Yeah, but you should warn someone first." She snapped, annoyed at my help. "I can't see really well out here."

"Apologies." He murmured, entertained at her bout of frustration. She wasn't as meek as she first appeared. "You have a few more scrapes I can see. If you don't mind me tending those, I'll take you to the hospital after."

She relented and then got quiet for a while as he continued to clean her wounds. Eventually asking for a name, so he offered it before finishing up and preparing the car to leave. She was jumpy and distracted. Quiet until he spoke again.

"May I ask why you have a bow?"

"I thought I might hunt something while I was out." Another lie, that was a very bad one.

"Not a lot of bow hunters at your age, where are your arrows?" He wanted to catch her in a fallacy or two before challenging her on anything.

"I must have dropped my quiver running away." She said, which regrettably worked with her previous lie.

"We'll canvas the area tomorrow once it's light. If it's found, I'll let you know." He remarked. Keeping this as 'to the book' as possible because he wanted no suspicion thrown on himself. "I'll need to get your contact information once you're settled at the hospital."

"I'm not that worried about it." She shrugged at the idea of getting her weapon back. "I'm just glad someone was out there and found me. I doubt I could have walked back all this way. Thank you, again."

He shrugged. Both entertained and irked that he couldn't yet pin her down in any of the dishonesty he'd sensed. He liked these sorts of games, but he liked them more when he knew both parties were playing. Otherwise he was just making something from nothing, and he wasn't in the habit of playing alone. She'd gotten quiet again, distant. That still didn't mean she was a spy, her story about wandering in the woods added up if she'd been frustrated over something unrelated to the assets. She remained lost in thought until we got back and was still staring into space when he opened her door near the E.R. He'd already gotten a wheelchair as well.

"Miss Higurashi." She looked up only at her name. This could still be shock or dehydration, some underlying medical issue. "Are you sure your ankle is all you injured? Did you fall when you were in the woods?"

Into the mouth or onto the claws of a t-virus asset perhaps? He hadn't personally seen such wounds, but she could have covered them with her clothes. She hesitated, as if thinking about it more.

"Maybe." She stated, as if not sure. "I was rushing, I didn't think so, but I could have."

He offered his arm to help her into the wheelchair, the sooner they were in and out of here the better. He wanted as little of a paperwork trail as possible if she was working for a corporate enemy. He paused near the front, offering a vague smile to the receptionist. She was always chatting with him when he accompanied anyone into the hospital, and he didn't mind that she was attracted, it made it easier to get things done. "Miss Smith, would you be kind enough to push this young lady again. I found her along the highway and I'm not sure if she's suffering from dehydration."

"Captain Wesker," She fixed her hair a little, color coming into her cheeks. "You should have called ahead. What's your name?"

She'd been speaking to the girl but Wesker answered. "Kagome Higurashi."

He'd studied some Japanese, he understood the pronunciation patterns.

"Any prior medical history?" The nurse continued to look at the girl and he let her take over answering. At some point he needed to talk to Birkin, the worthless doctor still hadn't sent any other communication. It was a marvel that they'd been comrades in the lab at one point. The nurse waved him back, so he took her and started preparing fluids. The more he played the role of good Samaritan, the more likely it was she'd let her guard down.

"You're trained in this too?" She asked, watching him move from place to place.

He explained that he had lots of training for basic medical needs and got her IV set up. He had her fill out papers. She explained she was homeless, which was suspicious as hell, but he only mentioned he'd try to find her a place in the women's shelter here. Glad when they took her to get x-rays since he was able to walk outside and try for Birkin.

"Great, finally." Birkin sighed as soon as he answered. At least they were on his cell specifically for this purpose this time. "Is the girl alive?"

"Of course, what is the verdict?" He asked.

"Keep her, we need her." Birkin was very excited; it was clear in his tone. "She'll be amazing. I can't stay on the phone, but I'm forwarding you the video now. Don't let her out of your sight."

"Bir…" Nope, he'd already hung up. Worthless. A moment later his phone buzzed, a blurry video loading onto the screen after a while. It was difficult to make out but the girl inside was running near the highway where he'd just picked her up. She paused to lean on a tree and there were infected assets after her. With her leg injured she shouldn't have stood a chance. His eyes widened slightly when she pulled up her bow and without any arrows somehow shot arrows made of energy at the creatures. One per creature and they fell to the ground. Then he arrived shortly thereafter, he knew the story from there. He frowned. The assets were still there, Birkin wouldn't have thought to clean it up. He sent a text from his Umbrella work phone to Sergei, that's what the Russian was paid for. What had she done exactly?

The video hadn't shown the creatures get up again, had she somehow returned them to corpses? As if the virus had never infected them at all? How? Was she a spy then? She was quite good if so…he needed more information to make that judgment. However, he had to admit Birkin was right. They needed this girl. She could have blood that could jump the various research projects in Umbrella by ages. He had to be careful though, if she was a spy and he let it on he knew she might turn that strange power on him. This might be a bit of fun after all.

He shut the flip phone and slipped back inside and to her area in triage. "Miss Higurashi, the women's shelter is full, though I feel a bit responsible. The next few days are supposed to be record breaking when it comes to heat. Would you like to recover in my home?"

"I don't want to impose." She stated, but it was clear she was torn. At the very least, some part of her wanted to come.

"Just until you are back on your feet?" He suggested, he could work from there. "If it's a sprain it would only be a few days."

"Okay, just until I get back on my feet." She agreed. I smirked a bit, that was all I needed for now. A few days and I'd get to know her enough to tell if she was working for someone else. "Thank you, again. Seems I owe you."

"I'm sure I'll think of something you can do to make it up to me." He realized as he said it, how threatening it sounded and added innocuously. "There's a lot to be done about the house."

She nodded again and the doctor returned. She did have a sprain and she needed to stay off her foot several days. Just as well since he wanted to know where she was. He'd made certain the doctor gave her something that would sedate her well for the pain and then they stopped to get it on the way to his house. He explained the way the living situation would work as he lacked bedrooms on the bottom floor and that he had a dog, clearing that she wasn't allergic. It wouldn't do to go to all this trouble and have her die from anaphylactic shock in his living room.

Once the arrived and he'd handed her the crutches she stared at them as if her arms had transformed into sticks. He smirked again at the concept. "You've never used crutches before I take it. They can be tricky to get used to. Here."

He knew members of the fairer sex found him attractive, he'd used it to his advantage even tonight. He wanted to push her, see if she'd break this innocent character, she'd built up somehow. The opposite proved true, she dropped the crutches, then jumped and gripped my shirt squeaking like a frightened kitten. If he hadn't seen the video from Birkin himself, he wouldn't have believed it possible this timid creature had taken down several t-virus victims without a problem. She'd done more damage to herself running from them than they had done to her when they'd finally caught up.

He carried her inside, assuring her he'd get her some bedding after leaving her on the couch. He left his dog, who was well trained and would keep an eye on her. He didn't expect her to already be unconscious when he returned. He knew he'd arranged a narcotic that would cause drowsiness, but if she considered him a threat, he doubted she would have passed out so readily. Despite his own suspicions she wasn't suspicious of him. He layed her down carefully, not wanting to wake her, raising her foot onto some pillows before retrieving an ice pack. There. That seemed as if he was looking to make sure she'd recover quickly. If for some reason he needed an excuse to keep her, he could always arrange an accident to make her injury worse. At least enough that he could worm his way into her life first.

Her unconsciousness gave him the ability to go through the things she'd left in his car. The bow was first since it wasn't in the backpack still in the floor. She'd held it the whole drive. It didn't seem special in any way; it was a bit old. The string was starting to fray. There weren't parts that could have caused the illumination he'd seen in the video. He brought it with him inside, walking to the kitchen since he could still see her through a small window over the sink between rooms. There was still enough of a wall that she wouldn't see him digging through her things.

The bag had a few notebooks, all of it written in Japanese. He could make out parts of it, but they all seemed to be general notes for classes. Math was the best clue. He set it down and moved to prepare and turn on the coffee pot, it was going to be a late night. He'd need to take pictures of every page to send to the office. He set that aside for now, returning to the bag's other items. There was a first aid kit, though unlike his it had a few more expensive items, surprising for a civilian. There were also a few herbs inside that could be used for healing purposes. There was a change of clothes, some sort of school uniform. There were several packets or cups of noodles; those justified the idea of a homeless person since they would be cheap sustenance. How did a girl from Japan end up homeless in Racoon City at the age of nineteen? No, something here didn't add up.

He took off his sunglasses to set them aside, pouring himself a cup of coffee as he rubbed his face. This was all confusing information. A small gathering of toiletries in a plastic bag that could be zipped up, very travel friendly. A wallet was the next item he found, opening it hoping for better pieces than the ones he had so far. There was a student ID, still in Japanese. A credit card from a bank he didn't recognize, a bit shocking if she had no home. There were a few bills and change in yen. There weren't even American dollars. There was a picture of her at a younger age with a smaller boy, a woman that was likely her mother judging by characteristics, and an older gentleman. Her family then? There was nothing noted on the back. He took a picture of the picture with his phone then slipped it back into place. The only other thing in the bag was a strange series of beads in a plastic bag. Most of them were a brown color with circles, but several were white, and fang shaped. He put all the things back in the order he'd gotten them out. Except the notebook, that he began taking pictures of. He needed to make sure there was nothing more suspicious to her.

She lacked a passport. Unless it was on her person or she'd lost it, she wasn't here in the states legally. Was she working for Wong? That woman was always up to something, but I'd never seen her recruit people this young. I took a sip of the coffee; these pieces didn't fit at all. Was she an asset of Umbrella we hadn't heard about? With the breeches of the virus victims it could be someone from high headquarters was involved. That didn't seem right either. Another few pictures down. He continued to take photos as he sipped at the coffee, mind busy. Just what was going on with this girl on his couch? He glanced out and she was still unconscious, dark tresses framing her face. Her eyes peacefully closed, chest rising and lowering slowly. The narcotic would likely leave her unconscious for several hours. It would be enough to finish taking these photos and send them to Birkin.

He could just take her to the lab, but with the virus still causing issues in several levels of the facility he didn't want to bring in new assets that could be compromised. Particularly not one that could do what he'd seen. Though she could also help neutralize the issue, he wasn't as concerned about the people in the NEST. Birkin had wanted to see how the virus worked on larger groups so Wesker didn't want to interfere with that. He was involved in that plan after all, but this threw a wrench in what they were doing. A person that could possibly unmake the mutation of the t-virus that easily. He understood Birkin's excitement. He hadn't worked in a lab for many years, but he was curious as to what allowed her to do what she'd managed in the video. He finished photographing the rest of the pages with writing and put the notebook back, zipping the bag and moving her things so they were on the table next to her. Returning to the kitchen and his coffee, pulling back up the video Birkin had sent. It wasn't anything he'd seen before. He walked upstairs, taking the phone with him so he could dial Birkin again, he wanted more information.

"So, did you test the ones she put down?" He asked quietly, after getting to the balcony outside his bedroom.

"We did, so far there are no signs of the virus left. Whatever the girl did, it cleared it out completely. She basically just returned them to corpses, but I expect if she got to someone early enough in the mutation process, she could reverse it all together." Birkin was speeding through his comments, clicking away so probably also looking at results. "I don't see any other impact on the DNA, so somehow she's just removing the virus. It's insane. Can you bring her in?"

"I'm not to that step just yet." Wesker replied, amused at the quiet his refusal brought on. "We don't know who she is. If she's a spy of some kind, then we don't want to bring her straight into headquarters. She doesn't suspect I'm anything more than a local cop, so I'd rather not burn that bridge early."

"Shit…" Birkin's whispered curse was a sign he agreed with Wesker's logic. "Do you really think she could be from another company? Who?"

"Hard to say, there are a few possibilities, but I'm not going to get overexcited and bring her in. We don't know how what she does works. She could be a danger to everyone at the NEST." Wesker explained calmly, it would be easier if Birkin agreed with his approach. He wouldn't have to worry about the scientist possibly trying to go behind his back.

"What about samples? Can you get some?" Birkin was very ready to jump into this research. Was that going to push back their plans for the mansion in a couple weeks? Augment them perhaps…

"I'm not sure. I will if I can, but I'm not going to compromise my cover. Right now, she believes I'm on her side. I want it kept that way." Wesker explained. He didn't like unknowns, variables that broke otherwise solid research. "This girl handled incorrectly would be a wrench of major proportions."

"Yeah…well, you aren't wrong there. I get it. I was overexcited. Do what you can but let's not compromise our current timeline." Birkin agreed, he was clearly disappointed but that I could deal with. He understood the reasons for my caution now that he'd been forced to look at it.

"And Birkin." Wesker remarked drily. "Don't call me at work again, understood?"

"Yes, Wesker." The Captain heard the eyeroll, but the researchers voice was serious enough that he nodded to himself.

"I'll be sending you files from the notebook in the girl's backpack. It largely seems to be random school notes but get them translated ASAP. Keep this girl off the record." Wesker ordered, waiting for confirmation before giving a farewell and hanging up. He slipped the phone away and leaned on the railing overlooking a fairly nice view of the city. The city that had no idea of the festering t-virus spreading far beneath it, the fact that a possible cure was sleeping on his couch. He was annoyed Birkin had seen what she could do first. He wanted this kept as quiet as possible. He smirked slowly, the board had been switched up, but he had a pocket queen.

**End Chapter**

Wesker, he's so ebil. He's difficult to write for. I think next time I write a chapter for him I'll try to keep it first instead of third person because I kept accidentally switching to first then having to fix it. Hopefully there aren't parts where I missed it. Kagome has no idea what's going on quite yet, but we'll get there when we get there.

-Aura


	3. Chapter 3

**Story:** **_Quicken, Question, Quantify_**

**Chapter Three:** **_Unravel_**

_"Nothing says hell has to be a fire."_

**_-Robert Goolrick (1948 – Not Dead Yet)_**

**_July 13th, 1998 – Racoon City – Home of Albert Wesker:_**

I groaned as consciousness started to filter back into the comfortable black that had taken me over the night before. My memory of where I'd ended up last night came back all at once and I started, barely stopping my foot before it slammed into the floor, having fallen from the pile of pillows. I moved it back to the top of the pile and then blinked at the room. It was quiet, though I could see better than last night thanks to the light filtering in from what I hoped was still morning beyond the windows. My ankle was sore, more after my jolting it. It would probably be worse if I hit it though, so at least I hadn't done that. My bag and bow had been left on his coffee table and the crutches the hospital gave me were nearby. The narcotic I'd been given, and a water bottle were at the side table too.

He must have moved me and put my foot up. There was a blue pack near the couch that was probably cold whenever it was still on my leg. I expect it fell when I was flailing. He'd really taken care of me. It didn't look like he messed with my stuff. I was hungry, but I couldn't complain about having a nice place to sleep. It was better than trying to find something outside, which was probably where I'd be when I could walk again. I knew how to camp out thanks to all the time in the feudal era, but I'd always had people with me, and the forests hadn't been infested with these sorts of monsters. I'd have to deal with that issue when I got to it though.

For now, I had to pee, and while I could see a room with tile that was probably a bathroom, the five to seven feet between the couch and it were looking quite inconvenient with my bum leg. I knew it would probably heal faster than most people, it was sore, but I expected it would have been worse if not for the faster healing I seemed to possess as a priestess. Still, I had to at least pretend I was normal, which meant staying off my foot for at least three days. Assuming I didn't crack my skull trying to use the crutches, I wasn't good at being off my own feet. Half the time I was clumsy without trying to use sticks to walk. Still, this cop had done enough for me. I didn't want to ask him to help me get to the potty. Him carrying me was bad enough now that I was clear enough minded to remember it. That embarrassing thought got me to push myself up onto my good leg and catch myself with the sticks before I landed on my bad one. Okay. I could do this.

Eventually I managed to get to the bathroom, though I'd more hopped on my good leg and used the crutches to keep from falling over any direction than as intended. I doubt if he'd been asleep, he was after I got the door shut – I slammed it on accident. I cursed a few times getting my pants down and trying to wash my hands while balancing precariously, very appreciative he had a towel hanging up since I hadn't checked before I'd washed. Then managed to fumble my way back to the couch, out of breath after the experience of moving an entire twelve feet there and back. This was horrible.

A moment later I nearly fell off the couch again when the dog set it's face against me. It was looking at me with hopeful eyes, a leash in its mouth. I inwardly groaned. I knew the dog couldn't possibly understand what difficultly there was in my walking, or that I couldn't walk it. Where was his master? What time was it anyway? I didn't see a clock anywhere, and my cell I'd never been in the habit of taking to the feudal era, so I didn't have it. I really had to buy a watch one of these days.

"Hey, Fang." I greeted, petting the large breed gently, his tail wagged a moment. Then paused when I didn't get up. It dropped the leash on the couch and pushed it at me. "Sorry boy, I'd take you if I could."

"I'll take him in a minute. Fang, door." The dog perked up, tail wagging again as it padded over to the front door, sitting patiently. The scent of cologne swept into the room with the freshly groomed officer that had helped me. His hair was slicked back as it'd been the night before though he was without the vest, he'd had on then he still wore the boots and shirt. I expected he just hadn't put it on yet, since he otherwise looked like someone that was preparing to go to work. He put on coffee before walking to the front to hook the leash on his pet.

He'd given me his name, but after all that had happened, I didn't remember. I was sure it started with W. I didn't really want to ask again; it was rude to forget the name of the person putting you up. Hopefully I'd come across it before that happened.

"After I've walked him, I'll make some breakfast." Hair Gel explained, I lacked a better name so it would have to work till I figured it out again.

"Oh, uh, okay. Thank you." His groomed appearance made me painfully aware that I hadn't brushed my teeth or hair and that I hadn't had a bath or shower lately. I probably looked homeless sitting on his couch, I hoped I didn't smell it, but I feared that was also the case. "I'll try to get better soon."

"At least three days, the remote is on the table there." He repeated the doctor from last night before exiting and I sighed, leaning back into the leather.

What the hell was I doing? I should have asked him to use the phone…but who would I even call? If he let me call internationally, I could call mom or grandpa. I'd have to figure out time zones to even do that. There wasn't anyone else for me to contact, not really. It was probably also expensive to call Japan from here, few people paid for international coverage on phones.

I picked up the remote he'd mentioned and flipped the tv on to find the news. Maybe I could figure out where I was. It took me a while to find a news station, but I paused on one with a weather radar playing. It was over an area I didn't recognize at first, but then it switched to a more zoomed out picture. It looked like the middle part of America; the lakes much further north on the map were the only real landmarks I recognized.

"Good morning, it's gonna be a hot July 13th, record temperatures are gonna be set much of this week." One of the announcers came on as the radar zoomed in again. Racoon City one of the areas that appeared on the map. Over one hundred most of the week? Ouch. That wasn't good. That was very hot, more than I was used to running around. It'd be hard to get much done in peak hours even when I was better if that held up. Mid July. It'd been a month that I'd lost then in the jewel or after I'd wished it away. We'd left for the battle with Naraku in June.

I stopped paying much attention to the tv, letting the news drone something about Northern Ireland being stupid again. I was more concerned with what I would need to do to get a bath and a shower. I had soap and shampoo but there wasn't a tub or shower in the half bath I'd been floundering around in. He must have one upstairs since he had clearly used it today. Stairs though, were suddenly as climbable as the sheer walls with this bum foot. Ugh, she really didn't want to go several more days without bathing, she was probably sticking up this guy's nice house.

The door clicked open, and he let the dog free before walking inside himself. Right past me toward the kitchen. He had mentioned he would work on food upon his return.

"Bacon and eggs all right?" He asked through a small window into the kitchen, I nodded since he was looking at me. It was almost silly the way he always wore those sunglasses. If his eyes were that sensitive couldn't he get contacts that would help these days? I heard the sizzle of the meat shortly before I smelled it, my stomach rumbling in protest of not having been fed in what was basically a month. I probably would have eaten dirt if he'd have cooked it in a few spices now that I thought about it. I pushed away the sudden crushing hunger as best I could.

"Uh, sorry to ask this. But do you know anyone that would be willing to come and help me with a shower?" I spoke a little louder despite being slightly mortified at having to ask.

"My shower had a seat inside. You can use it." He didn't have any awkwardness on the topic, so I didn't press. I wasn't all that comfortable doing it myself, but I didn't want him to help. I'd have preferred a girl around. Weren't there girl cops he could ask at least? He was already doing so much though; I didn't want to keep imposing. "If you need help upstairs, I can carry you. You aren't heavy."

Him lifting me from the car with ease last night came back into my head and I frowned. No, I didn't need to be considering that. This poor guy had no idea what I really was, besides, I had to figure out a way back to Inuyasha.

His silver hair flickered through my mind a moment before the image of his wrapping his arms around Kikyo and her smirking at me over his shoulder. I shook the thought out of my head. What was that? Kikyo had stopped trying to come after Inuyasha a while ago…

_He still loved her though…_

_He might be with her right now, ignoring everything I went through to wish the jewel away…_

"You in pain?" The deep voice pulled me away from the anxiety that had ripped through me at the thought of what could be happening since I'd disappeared. A plate with eggs, bacon, and toast was set down on the coffee table in front of me along with a glass of orange juice. A moment later, after another swift trip to the kitchen, he sat in another chair nearby with one of his own.

"Yeah." I answered mutedly. I could hardly tell him I was nervous about the loyalty of my sort of half-demon boyfriend from another time. The foot was a great excuse.

"If you haven't taken any more medicine, you should after you eat. It helps with the swelling; I'll make sure to bring you another ice pack before I leave for work. I'll try to keep my shift short, if you need something, I'll bring the phone close so you can call the office." He explained, and I nodded to all of it. Not wanting to keep him from work, but a little nervous to just be alone in the house of someone I didn't really know. He seemed very nice, but I didn't know if the monsters here might target me, the way demons used to cause of my powers. My bow was here, but I didn't want to put him or his cute dog in danger. I needed to recover so I could get out of here.

"You seem to get lost in thought often. Are you not hungry?" He pointed out, he'd been watching me while he ate instead of the television, which immediately reminded me of the food and my stomach let out a protest that earned me a canted head from the dog and a raised brow from the master.

I picked up the plate to dig in, hoping we could just not mention my stomachs rumbles. It also gave me an excuse not to answer aloud since I was shoveling my mouth full of food. It was good, not the best thing I'd ever tasted but hunger alone made it much better than it would probably be otherwise. Without thinking about it, I'd finished it in a few minutes and he still was working on his. God, now I looked, smelled, and acted like a pig…fuck my life…

"Would you like something else?" He asked, the vague smile canting one edge of his lips. "I didn't realize you were starving, or I'd have gotten downstairs sooner."

"No, no. Sorry…I didn't mean to eat like that. I just…haven't really had a hot meal in a while…and I am a bit nervous. I don't want to impose." I repeated lamely.

"As I've said, you aren't an imposition. I'll make you another plate." He remarked, this time it was not an offer, just something he would do. "Would you like me to stay here? You had mentioned a shower too."

"No, I definitely don't want you to miss work for me." I immediately shook my head. "You've done so much, and I feel really bad already."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to pay me back." He replied, shrugging lightly. I hated he was so dismissive when he'd taken me in and helped me like I expected very few people would. He didn't even know me, and he'd helped me again and again. "I'll let the office know I'll be in tomorrow instead, don't start protesting. My second in command could use the experience leading at the last minute."

I couldn't really argue when he specifically told me not to and even had a reason for it. He tucked his phone under his neck as he asked for someone and took the plates back into the kitchen. He'd finished his and I heard the sizzle as more bacon hit the pan, he really was making me more. I was the worst. I'd gotten this guy to take time off from his job. Then, was anyone this nice all the time? He seemed quiet and clearly liked keeping to himself. I didn't really see the sort of details you'd expect from someone living here now that I looked around. No family portraits, no pictures at all. No collections of some sort of favored décor. It looked more like a rental room than a home…

He could just like it tidy. Keeping down clutter was a popular thing these days. I just…there was something I was missing about him; I couldn't put my finger on it…but something told me I shouldn't trust all this good will. He did keep talking about me paying him back. He'd said yesterday it would be in housework, but maybe he'd want something else. He hadn't acted lewd though, not even when he'd carried me inside his hands had remained appropriate places for such a job. He hadn't been looking me up and down. Then, comparatively, he was much more attractive than I was. He didn't need me to get that sort of attention. I knew that for sure after the nurse yesterday.

So, what did he want then? The house was already immaculate, so I wasn't convinced of his need for housework. Had he seen me last night? Taking down the zombie people? Maybe he knew more than I thought. He had asked a lot of questions.

"Here. You should take your pill, then eat this and we'll get you upstairs for that shower." He set one of her narcotics out for her. He'd brought water this time instead of more orange juice. I picked it up to listen. Regardless of what I was worried about. He hadn't hurt me, and he could have yesterday. I took the pill to maintain my normal person image and ate the extra food he'd brought over. Slowing some when I reached the last few bites, he was going to carry me upstairs to the shower after all. That was embarrassing, I pushed the eggs around on my plate not sure I wanted him to help. I wanted him to find someone else to help me…just about anyone if they were a girl instead. I didn't get the chance. He took my plate and picked me up before I could protest. I swallowed nervously the last bit of water I'd had; glad it wasn't eggs.

"You don't have to finish if you're full. Come on. Let's get you upstairs." He was very steady at least as he walked me through his house. I knew my face was on fire. Even Inuyasha had rarely carried me bridal style and this guy kept doing it. I couldn't even remember his name. He was either W, Sunglasses, or Hair Gel. Cologne maybe, whatever he used smelled very nice so I could add that to my list of not names I was calling him until I deciphered his real name again.

His room upstairs was large, also clean. The king-sized bed was neatly made. There was a full bath, but it had a walk-in shower instead of a tub. So, he didn't like baths? Who didn't like baths? American's were weird. There was a bench on one corner of the shower and the heads had snake like pipes so they could me moved around. He set me down gingerly. "Do you have a change of clothes?"

"I do…" Not that I wanted to wear my uniform with him around, but it was better than the sweater and pants I had on that I was sure stank. "though this is probably a bad idea. I won't be able to get out of here on my own."

"That's why I'm here." He stated, it didn't come off as perverted. "I used to help a lot of soldiers in poor health when we were in the field. There's little that bothers me. Would you rather I not help?"

I shouldn't have been that surprised he'd been military. No wonder he'd been good with all the medical stuff. He acted like he'd at least played the role of a nurse for a while. I still would prefer a girl…but the lack of lewd behavior made me guilty about asking him to do anything else.

"It's okay…just a little embarrassing." I admitted.

"I can try to find someone if it bothers you this much." He stated and I felt worse.

"No, no. It's okay. I really appreciate you helping me. I'm not trying to come off as if I don't." I wanted to reassure that.

"It doesn't bother me to call someone if it makes you more comfortable Miss Higurashi." He was already reaching for his phone and I stopped him. I didn't want anyone else involved, this was bad enough. I could take a few indecent moments after that whole conversation.

"It's okay, really. It'll be embarrassing no matter who it is." I said, hoping it would mollify the discomfort I'd inspired.

"If you really don't mind?" He checked again. I nodded assurance and he stood up to start preparing soaps and towels. He started the water then, so it could get warm.

"I'll run and get your clothes, so they'll be ready when you are done. You can go ahead." He stated, just before closing the door. Great, now I'd made him think I was certain he was a pervert. He might still be a pervert, but I still felt bad in this moment. Gah, this was horrible. I had to figure out a way out of here before it got worse. I slowly got undressed, it took a while with the weight leg issue, but eventually managed to toss all my stuff out of tiled area and pick up the shower. The water felt great, it was nice and hot the way I liked it. It wasn't a bath, but it was still divine. I could have just melted into it, and if I wasn't worried about him checking on me if I took too long, I would have.

I got myself cleaned up, soap, shampoo, conditioner, rinse, second rinse, sit the water a bit, hesitantly turn it off because it was rude to keep using all his water. I couldn't really reach the towels from here. Yeah there was a bench, but it was all the way in the back of the shower. I had no way of getting out without making my problem worse. Then, I couldn't really call out to him that I was done since I couldn't remember his name. Shit…

"He…hey! I'm done." I finally went with. I disliked it since it was rude, but I still wasn't gonna just toss out that I'd forgotten his name. He came in when I asked for the help, bringing over two towels and waiting while looking away from me as I dried as best I could my body and hair while sitting. I wrapped one in my hair then, and the other around me before he returned me to the bed. I supposed, it wasn't nearly as bad as I feared. He'd left me on a third towel he'd set on the bed and immediately left the room. So far, it was getting harder and harder to feel ill toward him, but I was still hesitant to just take him as Bonafide nice guy either. I shook my head since thinking in circles wasn't going to get me dressed any faster and put on the uniform, he'd left me. It was a little easier to get on thanks to the skirt, but I still would have preferred something that covered more.

Beggers can't be choosers, at least he hadn't been forced to offer to buy me another set of clothes. I also felt a bit more like myself dressed in something I'd regularly fought monsters in, that I'd fought Naraku in.

"I..I'm good." I offered this time. That was better than 'hey'. He re-entered, nodding to me as he walked up.

"I was wondering if you'd rather stay here. The bathroom wouldn't require me to carry you up and down the stairs, and there's still a television. I expect it's also more comfortable than the couch downstairs." He offered as he gathered towels.

"I'll feel extra like a worthless bum if you let me have your room." I commented, surprised at another gesture. There had to be something happening here, no one was this nice.

_Except me. Using up my happiness to make the suffering of others go away and getting stuck here…_

"I have another guest room, it's very comfortable. It doesn't have a bathroom attached but I can stay there. It's only a couple of days." He pointed out. Ever reasonable. His calm, if somewhat haughty, voice made it difficult to argue. He smiled when I glanced away, dammit he even read me better than I could him. Was it those glasses? Was not seeing his eyes messing up my empathetic mojo?

"Here, let me help you finish getting cleaned up. He aided me with a small bucket and items for brushing my teeth and provided a hairbrush as well. It was very strange having someone do these things, but also it would have been very difficult for me to brush my teeth at the sink or get up and retrieve a brush. Not being able to put any weight on your foot was extremely inconvenient. I had a newfound respect for people that couldn't walk at all. I'd taken it for granted. I was a little woozy, I expected because the narcotic was kicking in again since the ache had largely vanished from my leg. This bed was much more comfortable too, it was far less soft than the couch and had the support I liked from a firmer mattress. The blanket was a lovely soft material too, I kept subconsciously rubbing it between my fingers. I knew none of this was cheap. He made good money being the Captain of his group.

He vanished a while to do…I wasn't sure what but when he returned, he'd brought my things again. My backpack, my bow, my spiteful crutches that were going to get me killed. He set them all carefully within reach either next to or on top of the small side table.

"You don't have any pictures here." I blurted out, not really wanting him to leave but not sure what to talk about.

"No, I don't take many photographs." He explained, pausing near the bed and regarding me behind those damned glasses. I was really starting to dislike them, not seeing his eyes made it hard to get a gauge of him.

"You don't have any family pictures." I pointed out.

"I told you, I don't have a family. I was an orphan. It is just me and Fang. That's all." He remarked, not seeming offended, though I frowned at the comments.

"I didn't realize. I shouldn't have…"

"It's okay. I got over it a while ago." He remarked, and it was the first time I was certain he was lying to me. There was a distinct hint in his voice that made this topic not okay. Then, that meant I couldn't really keep asking either.

"Still, it must get lonely." I said instead.

"Fang is good company." He replied. "Do you need somewhere to stay after the leg is better? I have the space."

"NO." I held up my hands, how did I always give the wrong impression. "Sorry, no. I wasn't trying to ask to stay here. I was just concerned."

"I appreciate you thinking of me, Miss Higurashi." He stated. His professional mask back up so I couldn't really tell what was genuine again. "I assure you; I don't think much of my life in this house. Most days I spend very little time in it, and there are too many people at work."

He sat on the edge of the bed since we'd continued to speak. "Though, I am curious. How is it a woman as young as you came to be homeless here? Your accent doesn't imply you were born in America."

_Shit._

Now I'd gotten him interested back. I should have just let him leave.

I hadn't wanted questions in return.

"It's complicated." I finally said, not wanting to lie. "I would like to go home, but I'm not sure how to begin."

"You have family then?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded to him. "I do. I miss them, they are a little goofy but they're also great and kind and even when they bug me, I still love them."

"I'm not sure why you would have wanted to leave then, that sounds like what most people would want." He remarked, though I could tell there was a bit of sting. He'd just told me he never had a family, so I wasn't surprised.

"I didn't want to…so much as I needed to. I had something I had to do." I explained as best I could. "I was sort of the only person that could do it, but when I finished things went a little sideways and I ended up stranded here."

"Someone left you here?" He asked. "Left you behind?"

The image of Inuyasha hugging Kikyo as she smiled at me flickered back through my head.

"Yeah…" I said shakily. Not wanting to see that. What was my brain doing to me?

"If you give me contact information I can try to see if we can get ahold of your family." He commented.

"I, I'm not sure. I'm not sure I can go back yet. Like I said, complicated." I said, feeling my story was a bit all over.

"Can I ask you something unrelated to your home?" He changed the subject and I appreciated that, nodding to him. "When I was on patrol and shortly before I found you, I saw several flashes of light. At first, I thought it was a firearm discharging but I hadn't heard the blast. Did you see that?"

Yeah, see. He knew something. He had to. He was playing all nice but there was more to it. Why would he ask about the lights unless he already knew there was something strange? I didn't know how much he knew, however. What I could say or not without incriminating myself somehow?

"When I was on the phone this morning." He continued to explain. "I was told a few bodies were found right near where I picked you up."

_Fuck…_

"They had been dead a few days…"

_Fuck…_

"…but they were almost exactly where we met."

_Shit…_

"Did you see them when you were there? Is that why you were panicked?"

I couldn't really say no without it sounding like a total lie…but then I couldn't deny seeing lights either.

"Uh, I don't wanna think about that." I stated. Perhaps he'd take it as some sort of PTSD, that was a common cop and military thing. People got that after seeing all the horrible sort of shit I was accustomed to, right?

"Did you do something to them? The bodies?" He asked. Oh lord, I didn't know if my arrows had done anything. My arrows had reacted very differently to different types of demons or spiritual creatures before this. Had I left burns on them or something?

"Did you see someone do something to them?" Lord he was just piling the questions on. How was he still so calm about this? Why had he helped me so nicely when he thought 'well maybe this nice young woman mutilates corpses'? He thought it wasn't me then. But I couldn't say I'd seen someone else, then people would be sent on a wild goose chase over whoever I made up. What if they were off doing that and someone got hurt when they could have been doing real work.

What did I say? It's clear I knew something or saw something. Did I keep up the idea of PTSD?

"I don't want to alarm you." Those words were never good, they always ramped the anxiety up immediately, people shouldn't be able to start any story or phrase with those words. "However, right now you are the only possible witness we have to whatever strange things are happening up there. If there's anything you remember I need to know. Otherwise the report of you being in the area will eventually be dug up by the investigator and you could be implicated as involved."

At least he didn't think I was behind it, that was sweet, sort of. Minus the whole I might go to jail just for having woken up in a zombie-infested woods. I really, really didn't want to be here. Nor would it do me any good to return to the scene until my leg was better. I wouldn't outrun muscles here without my leg being better. So, there was no outpacing him just to get to the well and try it…even if I did it might not work. The well in Japan had been picky, so this one could be fickle too.

"Miss Higurashi." He prompted.

"Uh, so…I don't want to sound crazy." I started nervously.

"You can tell me anything, I won't judge you for it." His calm encouraging me to take a deep breath and continue. Well, I was going to the funny farm, but maybe I could break out from there and get back to the well.

**End Chapter**

Wesker's totally playing her. She is sort of onto him, but only sometimes. Not as much as I originally pictured when I started. Though that's largely because deep down Kagome wants to believe the best of people. Bad idea in this case…but it's moving along all the same.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Thanks for the support. A bit surprised me just sort of doing a writing practice makes folks happy. I hope my brain doesn't start to disappoint : )


	4. Chapter 4

**Story:** **_Quicken, Question, Quantify_**

**Chapter Four:** **_Counterpoint - Unravel_**

_"Hell is empty, and all the devils are here."_

**_-William Shakespeare (1564-1616)_**

**_July 13th, 1998 – Racoon City – Home of Albert Wesker:_**

I woke to the sounds of someone slamming around downstairs, a rare occurrence to be certain with how little I tended to allow people into my home. The last time it had been a drunk Redfield I hadn't wanted to send out totally wasted. I'd had to replace that carpet. This time I knew the girl wasn't drunk, just the opposite of graceful. It was just as well since my alarm was due to go off soon regardless. I went through my morning routine, getting myself showered, shaved, partly dressed for work. When I came down the steps she was staring at Fang where he'd brought her his leash like he might bite her if she didn't do something with it. She even apologized to him. People were very odd. I promised to cook something after I took the dog out, had to remind her she needed time to heal, and then left her on the couch.

I dug out my phone to call Birkin again.

"I haven't figured anything else out." Was the immediate comment.

"Good morning." I remarked drily.

"It isn't. I haven't slept I'm so frustrated." I could hear him lean back in his chair from the squeak it made, he really needed to oil that thing one of these days. "I thought if I kept looking then I'd have to find something in the bodies, but that's just lead me to more nothing. I can't find a trace of the t-virus in any DNA I investigate. Worse, I can't even reintroduce it to the body."

That was new. Then, this ability of hers made the body immune to the virus?

"It could be a temporary change." I pointed out and he huffed.

"Yes, I thought of that…which means I have to keep running and rerunning these tests to check. Do you have the feintest idea how mind numbing this is?" Birkin had definitely not slept; he got much testier when he missed a full night's sleep.

"Why do you think I found a much more interesting job?" I commented, amused at the second huff I received.

"It'd be easier if I could test directly with samples from the girl. I want to know if it's in her blood or just whatever strange thing she can do." Birkin continued, and I expected he visibly winced at having to call her unknown power a 'thing'. It was very unscientific of him. "Can't you get her here?"

"We discussed that." My amusement fled. "Are we still clear?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Birkin muttered. "Can't you do something? Ask her about what she does at least."

"I have to officially know about it first." I replied, why was it everyone was so impatient? Patience went so far in getting results. "I'll see if I can pry without her retreating. I'd be easier if I had a story to fall back on. Could you make the bodies look like something burned them?"

"Did you really ask if I -could- do that?" Birkin was offended, again. "I could let you have a couple, but I need at least once to keep testing on."

"That should due. I should be able to convince her to talk. It's easy to get a criminal to confess once you have the right way in to speak to them." I commented, the lessons I'd gotten as a cop on interrogation of suspects had been the best part of having to tolerate this assignment. "Keep testing, make sure I have a body or two if I need them, if I give you the word have Sergei handle it since he's the one that cleaned it up."

"He won't like that." Birkin was frowning on the other end of the line.

"He won't, but he'll do it…because that's the order. Take care of it." I hung up on Birkin, his attitude was far from professional this morning, so I didn't feel the need to return it. I headed back to the house after letting the dog wander a bit, it was already getting warm out here. It was going to be a harsh week. I made some breakfast, pausing when she asked about a shower and stating I could take her. I wouldn't mind, she didn't exactly have the most feminine of odors now. She was still acting very awkward, though at least now I knew part of it was she might be nervous about these powers of hers. Then again, I was becoming convince she had gone through something traumatic. She was on the edge of tears when I brought her breakfast.

"You in pain?" I asked, allowing her to blame the behavior on the ankle. I discussed going to work but she wasn't really paying attention.

"You seem to get lost in thought often." She hadn't even touched the food. "Are you not hungry?"

Her stomach made certain the entire room knew that was not the case. I wasn't certain even in my years at war I'd heard someone's innards make such a protest. She picked up the food and proceeded to inhale it as though someone might steal it from her if she didn't. I couldn't help but tease her a little in my insistence I'd make her more and then take her upstairs. She was clearly mortified with how the morning had gone. She continued to apologize, and I didn't think she was lying about not wanting to be any sort of inconvenience to me. If this was all an act, the girl deserved an award.

I made her another smaller plate of food, watching her still eat a good portion of it, only slowing when she had a little left. She pushed the eggs around, stalling. Did the idea of me helping her in the shower really make her this chaste? She was young, but not so young I expected someone hadn't seen her naked. Most people had sex before they'd finished high school. I handed her one of her pills, hoping it would relax her a bit more than it would interrupt the pain in the leg. That was fine, it helped keep her in my care until I could deal with this. Thankfully she accepted me calling off work to take care of her. It was troublesome, but if the investment was worth it, I'd deal with the double paperwork over the weekend.

She was still pushing food around her plate. I tried to keep the smirk I felt from my face and leaned over to take her plate with some excuse before lifting her up. She really was light; it wasn't difficult to move her. She flushed red enough that even her ears were pink. I had to admit, I didn't mind making her uncomfortable occasionally, small bits of fun for the tedium I'd have to endure later.

I carefully convinced her to let me help her in the shower instead of calling help, all while offering it. It was simple enough. She was very eager to keep from being a problem so the right comments, the bits of history, it helped her paint a picture in her mind of who I was. I had to do very little in the end. I got everything ready for her and then waited as I heard her moving around in the shower to get clean. I'd never had another person in my shower, and I'd bought the place new, so she was the second soul to use it. I wasn't lying when I said she'd pay me back someday; I just was trying to make sure that her assistance was willing.

"He…hey! I'm done." She called out a bit after the shower had turned off. Clearly not knowing what to say. Her skin was red from more than hot water when I came in to help her with towels, politely looking away. I was interested in her for her body, just not in the way she feared. Birkin would only be kept at bay for so long before he lost patience in waiting for a sample on his own.

I lifted her carefully to take her to the bed so she could dress. The smell different now, lavender and other soaps enveloping her instead of the sweat and general unwashed aroma from before. I had to admit I preferred this. I set her own and left again to let her dress. My own room and I was going to give it up to a random girl. I knew I had to play the part, but I wasn't overly happy about that detail. There wasn't a more comfortable spot in the house than my bed, I'd made certain of it.

"I…I'm good." The timid call a little less direct than the last. She was trying. I offered her a nod as I returned, explaining the reasons she should stay here while she recovered instead of downstairs as I gathered up the towels she'd used and the dirty clothes. I vaguely wanted to burn them, but I'd take them to a dry cleaner if I had time. She relented hesitantly and I helped her do all the rest of the usual self-care people took for granted when they could walk.

"You don't have any pictures here." She blurted out when I was close to leaving. I had an in.

"No, I don't take many photographs." I replied, not sitting down yet, but not walking away.

"You don't have any family pictures." Was she was going to keep walking right into this for me? It was becoming far too easy to manipulate her.

"I told you, I don't have a family. I was an orphan. It is just me and Fang. That's all." I answered, and it didn't bother me, but I expected the frown that came to her face, the pity in her eyes. The word orphan did that to everyone.

"I didn't realize. I shouldn't have…"

"It's okay. I got over it a while ago." I replied, glancing toward the window. I hadn't been an orphan per-say but I couldn't explain the truth of my youth, and I still wasn't completely okay with it.

"Still, it must get lonely." She said. She was making this easy, bleeding hearts were the quickest to fall for a sob story.

"Fang is good company." I answered. "Do you need somewhere to stay after the leg is better? I have the space."

"No." She held up her hands, and I again resisted the urge to smile. She was an easy one, heart on her sleeve. Then, she'd also kept a secret about having strange powers to remove Umbrella top secret assets so I couldn't sell her completely short. "Sorry, no. I wasn't trying to ask to stay here. I was just concerned."

"I appreciate you thinking of me, Miss Higurashi." As I said it, I noted she hadn't once called me by name. The lack of respect was frustrating, but I couldn't mention it. "I assure you; I don't think much of my life in house. Most days I spend very little time in it, and there are too many people at work."

Almost there. I sat on the edge of the bed. "I am curious. How is it a woman as young as you came to be homeless here? Your accent doesn't imply you were born in America."

Her silent discomfort was good, it was a step in the right direction. She was fiddling with the blanket between her fingers instead of looking at me.

"It's complicated. I would like to go home, but I'm not sure where to begin." She finally gave a vague answer.

"You have family then?" I'd drop the topic eventually, I had to let her get through a personal story of some kind first. Even if it was largely undefined.

"Yeah." A vague but genuine smile turned up her lips. "I do. I miss them, they are a little goofy but they're also great and kind and even when they bug me, I still love them."

"I'm not sure why you would have wanted to leave then, that sounds like what most people would want." I stated neutrally. I had to tie it to my story, make her think it was something I might care about.

"I didn't want to…so much as I needed to. I had something I had to do." She shrugged, as though she wasn't sure how else to explain it. "I was sort of the only person that could do it, but when I finished things went a little sideways and I ended up stranded here."

"Someone left you here?" I asked. "Left you behind?"

The disturbance that entered her face, whatever she'd thought of, it wasn't good, and I was close to the mark.

"Yeah…" her voice shaky as she admitted it.

"If you give me contact information I can try to see if we can get ahold of your family." I offered; I could always use a few hostages in case I didn't win her over the old-fashioned way.

"I, I'm not sure. I'm not sure I can go back yet. Like I said, complicated." She said, looking extra uncomfortable. Ah well, it was worth the try. Now, to push this past the false niceties.

"Can I ask you something unrelated to your home? When I was on patrol and shortly before I found you, I saw several flashes of light. At first, I thought it was a firearm discharging but I hadn't heard the blast. Did you see that?" I started small, but the suspicion entered her eyes. Which was fine, it was the bait, I needed that to draw her close.

"When I was on the phone this morning. I was told a few bodies were found right near where I picked you up."

_Hook…_

"They had been dead a few days…but they were almost exactly where we met."

"Did you see them when you were there? Is that why you were panicked?"

She was terrified, she shook her head. "Uh, I don't wanna think about that."

_Line…_

"Did you do something to them? The bodies? Did you see anyone do anything to them?" I asked, resisting the urge to laugh at the way she was falling apart at my questions. Oh, so innocent questions… "I don't want to alarm you. However, right now you are the only possible witness we have to whatever strange things are happening up there. If there's anything you remember I need to know. Otherwise the report of you being in the area will eventually be dug up by the investigator and you could be implicated as involved."

_Caught…_

"Miss Higurashi." I prompted but I'd already seen it in her body language, she couldn't keep the secret in anymore.

"Uh, so…I don't want to sound crazy." She said.

"You can tell me anything, I won't judge you for it." I answered, the reasonable young man that had been helping her this entire time. She could tell me anything.

"So…I saw…what I'm pretty sure were zombies." She frowned as she said it, as though waiting for me to immediately have a reaction. Only talking more after I didn't. "I'd been lost, and I went to a cabin to ask for directions and they just came after me when I knocked, and the door opened. I ran away from them, into the forest. That's when I injured my leg."

"So, how did they come to be on the forest floor dead, where I found you?" I should have waited, let her explain in her own time, but Birkin wasn't the only one that wanted answers from this unexpected variable.

"I ah…took them down…with my bow." She definitely didn't want to tell me the part of the story where she pulled light out of her ass to destroy the t-virus infesting the flesh of the creatures after her.

"How did you manage that? No arrows or puncture wounds that would match that sort of a weapon was found on them." I asked, of course I'd treat the story as legitimate, I was a nice guy as far as she was concerned. I was also very aware that it wasn't a lie and she wasn't crazy.

"I know this is gonna sound out there, please don't put me into a home. I can summon energy, with my bow. I can purify things that have been corrupted somehow, that don't belong a certain way." She said, it was a general explanation, but now I just had more questions. There were so many circling my head but I had to be wary.

"Can you show me?" I thought it was the most legitimate for someone that was supposed to be willing to question her capabilities.

"Uh, yeah…. I guess. What do you want me to shoot?" She said, reaching for her bow, waiting for me to give her a target. Her accommodation in the moment was appreciated, this would give me an easier in for other questions. I nodded to the side table.

"Just this should be fine. I can always replace it." I remarked, noting a moment of disappointment in her face. Still, she pulled the bow up and then lifted her hand to the string concentrating on the offending furniture. A flicker of light turned into a small stream and then a moment later it was sticking out of my end table. It faded and I didn't even see damage.

"That was amazing…" I stated in a rare moment of meaning the words. Could we harness something like that from her blood? "How does it work?"

"I'm not entirely sure." She replied, setting the bow back down. "I'm told it's related to lineage. That my dad had it, but…I never really got to know him."

An in for another time. I nodded to the information. I'd have to investigate her and whoever her father had been. It was a bit early to press for names without seeming suspicious. I left some silence, given this was such a rare occurrence I figured it was wise. I also wasn't sure what to ask next. If her understanding of her abilities was limited, then I had to consider what to focus on.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you…it's not really something I just talk about." She spoke before I did. "I am worried about the things I saw though, if there were a few there could be a lot more. They are probably the cult you're looking for."

She added it up well enough, which I'd appreciate more if it wasn't also a breech of protocol to keep her alive or free of the NEST. If she saw anyone else, she might tell them as well, which could be an issue.

"We know about the problem; the cult is a cover." I said instead, she already knew so I might as well make her think I wasn't clueless at my job. "Can you imagine the panic if we told the public? We have been dealing with several incidents related to such creatures. Some sort of sickness is what we think it is now."

That would come back later, but I'd have to deal with that then. For now, I needed her to believe I was on her side. I could always state later it was a matter of confidentiality. I'd earned enough good will that I didn't think it would be an issue.

"I see." She nodded to that. "Well, I'd love to help."  
"When you can walk, might be a good first step." I suggested.

"Yeah…" She glanced away again at the reminder. "Thanks for not thinking I'm crazy."

"Well, I've seen the creatures, and you showed me what you can do. It would be crazier to try to deny it." I wondered how few people she'd told about her ability, a good sign if she was already willing to explain to me. "Given your ability to harm the creatures somehow, would you mind if I took a few samples of your blood? We have researchers trying to device some form of cure from people that seem more resistant to it but so far…"

I let the lack of an answer hang in the air. She frowned initially when I asked for samples, but then slowly nodded, letting out a breath.

"You don't have to." I edged, which would be enough.

"No, it's fine. I mean…if I can help stop people from becoming…those." She nodded to me. "I don't mind if you could try not to let people know it's me. I just don't wanna end up in a test tube somewhere."

Probably why she hadn't told people what she could do. I nodded to her, knowing perfectly well the result was still likely her being kept at a facility somewhere. Honey was still better than vinegar. I wanted to keep this on good terms for the time being.

"I will do what I can to make sure that doesn't happen." I reassured, the test tube part anyway…that I could promise easily enough. We didn't keep many assets in tubes.

"Okay then. If I could help. I'd like to help." She agreed. Civilians were always so ready to lend a helping hand. "Do we go somewhere?"

"I have medical supplies on hand." I replied. "You want to do it now?"

"Better than waiting and getting anxious." She nodded to me. "Go ahead."

"All right, give me a moment." I answered, leaving the room. I didn't want to come off as too eager, but I still shared in Birkin's excitement, this girl if she could destroy the virus, she could be the key to controlling it. I very much, wanted to control it. I already had a limited version of that…but this could give me another edge. I picked up the kit downstairs for samples and returned upstairs. She had turned the television on and was watching a game show. I didn't understand the appeal, but if it would keep her calm, I didn't mind her leaving it on.

"I haven't seen this on since I was a kid, did they restart it?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I don't watch much television beyond the news or weather." I replied, walking up to her and sitting near her on the bed. "I'll need a variety of samples if that's all right?"

"Yes, I want to help if I can." She agreed, opening her mouth for me to get salvia and watching the show as I continued to prepare to take blood. That was what I knew Birkin wanted most. I prepped her arm.

"You like game shows?" I wasn't usually one for small talk, but I wanted to remain on the girl's good side.

"I don't love them, but they're a good way to burn through time when you are sick. Injured I guess in my case." She said, glancing back to me as I prepared to put in a needle. "Why do you have two televisions if you don't watch much?"

"Sometimes I'd rather not go downstairs." I replied and she nodded.

"What do you do with your free time? Clearly not much television." She asked, apparently not interested in the tv as much as she might imply.

"I like outdoor activities more than indoor ones." I replied. "Hunting, hiking, a few sports as the weather allows. Yourself?"

"I like games, I like volleyball and a couple other sports. I enjoy herbalism, but I guess that's sort of an odd choice." She answered.

"Not really, I was a researcher before I gave it up for serving." Building common ground was good. "We worked with a lot of materials; herbs are a base for most medical concoctions. You might adjust well to that sort of work."

"You were a researcher?" The skepticism was clear in her voice. I let out a light chuckle at her incredulous tone.

"At a fairly young age, but it grew a bit tedious for me." I explained, no point discussing my various accolades. She'd hear about them eventually. "Did you have a subject you studied in college or wanted to?"

"I never thought much about it, I guess I thought it wasn't an option." She replied, mysterious as ever. "I enjoyed school though, I did pretty well when I could go."

"Your previous description still fits. Complex." I remarked, not pushing since it was clear this was a sensitive topic for her. I clicked one of the vials into place to start getting some blood. "Are all these details why you didn't want to stay here?"

"Well, sort of. I don't want to bring you into it if I get targeted by these things." She explained. I only nodded, I knew there were many bleeding hearts in the world, but someone willing to be homeless to keep others out of only a possible danger was rare.

"Why do you think they would target you?" I asked, curious at the implication.

"Well, the things I used to fight…they weren't the same, but they seemed to always know when I was around. They'd target me." She said slowly, as if trying to pick exact words. "This isn't the first time I've stumbled into trouble like this."

"I see." I remarked. The story added up with her implications of no planning for the future. "You won't have to deal with this alone."

"Thank you…" She muttered the gratitude lightly; her gaze having returned to her lap as I switched to another vial. I'd get several before taking them to refrigerate them. I needed enough to not end up with Birkin chopping at the bit for more but not so much she ended up hurt.

"Hey." I waited for her to look at me. "I won't just ditch you, all right?"

I didn't have to lie about that, I planned to keep her if she wanted to be kept or not. She nodded lightly; eyes discolored with moisture. I took off the last vial and shook it lightly before placing it with the others. Pausing to wipe the tear from her cheek.

"I'll be back, I need to put these in the storage container." I explained. Leaving her to her thoughts. Whatever she'd been through, it seemed I'd discovered the right promise to make. I'd wrap her around my finger even if it took a while. I slipped the blood away, shooting a text to Birkin to have him send someone to pick it up later. They wouldn't know what the samples were, so it was just as well to act like this was all business as usual. Then a bell drew my attention, I stared at the door quietly a moment. It was so rare I got anyone that visited it as a foreign sound. I glanced out the hole in the door, checking outside. What were Valentine and Redfield doing here? Couldn't they handle the team for a few hours without me?

"Yes?" I asked bluntly after opening the door.

"Hey Captain." Jill stated, more cheerful than her compatriot who just nodded. "We just wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine, clearly." I remarked, resisting the urge to scowl at them. "Is there something you need?"

"I told you he didn't need us to check in." Chris muttered.

"Well, you never call off, and then you did after you took off last night. We've all had those nights where we saw shit that went sideways and then didn't take it well." Jill stated. She was here because she was concerned about me having what, PTSD? I offered a laugh, unable to keep that mirth in. Did she really think that would be my problem?

"See, I told you." Chris nudged Jill's shoulder. "Glad you are good, Captain."

"Thank you for checking in." I managed, still chuckling. I didn't have to keep up the nice guy pretense with them, they already knew I was largely a hard ass when it came to work. "I'm solid. You can both get back to patrol."

"I just wanted to check…" Jill muttered, shoving her hands in her pockets as she started to walk away. Chris followed and I shut the door. That at least, was quite entertaining. I wasn't going to tell them the reason for my avoiding work today, they could remain curious.

I returned to the girl, but she'd passed out again. The narcotics worked on her better than most. I lingered in the doorway, watching her rest quietly. Blissfully ignorant of what was happening around her. I was curious what her skills would do to me…I had less than common augmentations. Not all of them fully desirable given my need to constantly hide my eyes, then they also offered better than average vision, so I wasn't willing to trade them off despite the visible issue. I left her to sleep and went to make sure the samples would be picked up, eager to see what they would have to say.

Even with that finished I was slightly at a loss of what to do. With her resting I couldn't continue working my way into a friendly relationship with her. I had told work to leave me alone, and the house was already taken care of after this morning. Despite her curiosity as to how I spent free time, I was so unaccustomed to it that I wasn't certain myself what to do now that I had some. Usually I planned and didn't prefer to have wasted time in the first place. The fools at the office had told me before that I was the opposite of spontaneous and I considered it a compliment. Probably why Valentine had forced Redfield into visiting in the first place. Before I could decide on a course of action the driver arrived to take the samples. I handed them over and then returned to check on the girl.

Currently, she was the most interesting part of my home. She'd turned over since I'd left and had tangled a bit into my blankets while holding onto a pillow. In the new outfit she probably should have gotten under the covers, there was little of her backside left to the imagination the way she'd twisted. Not that it was a poor view, the girl had a nice figure. I had seen better but having steak from time to time didn't make hamburger taste worse. Too much rich food was bad for a person, so I leaned back on the frame of the door, still not sure what exactly I should do with the girl. I knew I couldn't keep this status quo forever. Sure, I'd told Birkin to keep his mouth shut but that would be limited. Eventually Spencer or another researcher would discover her, if people didn't know already. I dug out my phone to text Birkin orders to delete those video files. It was a danger keeping them in the system at the NEST, and I knew he'd make himself a backup.

I walked closer to her. Her ankle was already not swollen, surprising given how little she'd had it raised or iced today. Could she heal faster then? I would have to keep that in mind. I knew some of the experiments had various skills, that I myself was stronger and faster from small augmentations. Soon to be more with the upcoming plans with the mansion. I'd infect myself before we went into the large space, I had a sample downstairs I was waiting on using…then, I was curious how she might react to infusions as well. The possibilities were fascinating, certainly reminding me of the aspects of being a researcher I personally liked.

I watched her a long time, until a small bell on my phone signaled Birkin must have gotten the samples. I'd let myself get lost in thought for some time, I'd need to work on another meal when she woke again. I slipped back downstairs before opening the phone to dial.

"This is insane." When had Birkin dropped even the pretense of etiquette? "I just started, but it's very odd. Her blood doesn't show any strange unique factors on its own. As you know, all known assets with the ability to become tyrant's there's some sort of signature in the DNA, hers has nothing. I wasn't sure what it meant. Her blood and DNA look normal. I don't see a change in it at all. So, I expected nothing when I tested it with bits of the t-virus. Yet, the blood bonded with it well, remaining strong with the virus still around it, it was controlling the mutation well. Her reactions are mild, but there's something happening I can't yet quantify. Her DNA could really be key to making the t-virus work the way we wanted it to."

Considering my plans involving Umbrella once the mansion tests were run, I knew I had to keep the girl with me. I was working on food while listening to Birkin rant. If she was valuable enough to possibly make our research function, I needed her for bringing Umbrella low. Hopefully, I could get Birkin to work through the ongoing research as much as possible before then. I'd want that research to take with me when I left Umbrella.

"Have you tested more than once?" I asked. There was little reason to take results that hadn't been created more than a single time.

"I've finished two and am preparing the third. So far, both were the same. The virus would start to weaken, then mutate and bond with her cells. It's not a reaction I've seen before, normally DNA is completely overpowered by the virus. This time, it's bonding with it better than anything I've seen." Birkin was still very excited. "If this test goes the same way I plan to see how larger amounts of the virus interact."

"Keep me appraised." I returned. The irony of having someone sleeping upstairs who was the possible answer to decades of research wasn't lost on me. I slid the pizza in the I'd been working on in the over while Birkin ranted and then set a timer.

"It reminds you of how we started G-Project right?" Birkin asked, and I confirmed with a small noise. It was true, the virus blending into her DNA did remind me of my final years as a researcher. Back then, there was a girl in the test wards that had withstood years of experiments before finally being the key to one of the tests. It was largely how we'd ended up where we were now. Had Spencer arranged this as well somehow?

It wasn't as controlled as that time. Then, the girl had already been a subject for a long time. She had been similar though. An unexplainable variant of data given her survival as a test subject despite all her results coming back differing from any other body. Was it possible this girl was the rare DNA we'd hoped to find for so long?

"Do you think she's a viable Tyrant candidate?" I asked.

"It's possible. I'll need to test parts of the Nemesis virus. Given the way the DNA mixes, I couldn't say how much control would be possible." Birkin explained. "I'll definitely need to do more tests. Can I get more samples? Why can't you bring in the girl?"

"We've been over this. If you're first impressions are correct, even more reason to keep her on our good side." I repeated. "I will try to get her there as soon as I feel it's safe."

"Fine." Birkin's voice soured, but he hadn't openly defied me yet. "I'll update you when I know more."

"All right, do that." I remarked, hanging up on him to slip the phone away as I paused near my bedroom door again to watch the girl inside. She didn't seem as though she was some exception to the world's usual biology. Yet, here she was, slumbering away unaware she was the possible answer to a question that had put our research to a standstill for over a decade.

"No…stop…" She muttered the words, her body shuttering in the bed, fingers gripping at the bedding as her feet twitched. She was clearly having a nightmare; her face had contorted from the peaceful expression moments ago. Her body twitching again, mouth moving but anything else she muttered was so incoherent I couldn't guess what was intended. Her skin was breaking into a sweat and she was starting to thrash more. I watched as she sputtered, her breath faster and reached toward the side of the bed. "Please…"

I smiled darkly as a new plan evolved.

I sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand, glad when her fingers tightened around mine.

**End Chapter**

Wesker's totally playing her. She is sort of onto him, but only sometimes. Not as much as I originally pictured when I started. Though that's largely because deep down Kagome wants to believe the best of people. Bad idea in this case…but it's moving along all the same.

-Aura


	5. Chapter 5

**Story:** **_Quicken, Question, Quantify_**

**Chapter Five:** **_Advance_**

_"__The alternative to tragedy, or at least to the risk of tragedy, is damnation. The only place outside Heaven where you can be perfectly safe from all the dangers and perturbations of love is Hell__."_

**_-C.S. Lewis, 1898-1963_**

**_July 13th, 1998 – Racoon City – Home of Albert Wesker:_**

The lack of light was an extreme in and of itself. There wasn't a sliver of anything in the black abyss outside those moments it used illumination as a method to torment me. Those things I saw were always so horrible I wasn't sure I even wanted to chance opening my eyes. I made the mistake of peeking only to see something I wanted, often the start of negative things – wanting. Inuyasha was there, he looked down at where I'd been crying on the ground, shaking his head. Then turned away toward where Kikyo stood.

"No…" I whispered. "Stop…"

I wanted to chase him, to keep him from going after the other woman but my knees refused to move. My body betrayed me as much as my voice, which refused to raise so my protests died on my lips as I reached toward him. "Please don't leave me alone."

The black curled around my outreached hand when I tried to touch him and I shocked awake, gripping at the warmth of a hand that had touched mine. Recognizing the nightmare for what it was, I pulled my hand back quickly. I glanced around, as my mind took a moment to catch up to where I was.

"I…sorry." I managed to catch up, embarrassed at the way Sunglasses was nearby, had taken my hand. What had I said or done? "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"You have every right to rest." He calmly answered, head canting slightly. "You were having a nightmare. You reached out, so I complied. Should I leave you at such times."

"No." I said a little too fast. "I mean, it's fine. I just was a little embarrassed."

I straightened my skirt down, it'd ridden up more than I'd like. I can't believe this was the way I was acting. He couldn't know what my nightmares entailed. He'd only been helping, and I'd ripped my hand away. At least he didn't seem to take it personally.

"I've put your other set of clothes in the washer, they should be movable to the dryer soon. Do you need more? Clothes, I mean." He asked and I resisted the urge to sigh. He kept doing so much for me…I felt bad for the many times I'd started to be paranoid.  
"I can make it by with what I have." I answered.

"You are too humble." He stated. "I spend little of my money on myself. I would much rather help. If you give me a list of styles or sizes, you prefer I'll see if I can find you a few more pieces of suitable attire."

"You don't have to be nice." I answered, holding a pillow a bit closer to my chest. Rubbing my hand along the fabric where the chill seemed to still be around it. The lack of warmth after letting go…

"I don't have to do many things, yet here I am with a girl I met less than twenty-four hours ago that's taken over my bed." He commented. "Care to talk about what you were seeing to make you this nervous so long after waking?"

"I don't think I want to talk about it, it's a bit…fresh." I said, shuttering again when I thought about how I'd begged. Glad when an alarm drew his attention away from me toward the door.

"Right back." He promised before heading away after whatever the alarm was. I let out a sigh, groaning as I pushed the pillow over my face. I peeked over the edge of the fabric at my hand, touching the palm with my fingers. It was odd, that I'd really regretted pulling away in my waking disorientation. How sad was I that I regretted letting go? What was my problem? I didn't usually act this strange with people…but that nightmare…it'd been so real.

Considering it left me near tears, I'd felt so forfeit in that moment, discarded by the only thing I'd desired. That I would be left reaching forever for someone that was only destined to hold another. Then a hand had closed around mine. It had burnt in that short moment through the void that would have swallowed me whole. Then, I'd drawn back before I could realize what was happening. He hadn't known what he was doing…but all the same…the absence of a touch was just as strong as the moment.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. Was this just the drugs? None of this seemed very possible. Had I fallen in the well and died? Had the jewel killed me? I didn't think so. This would be too odd even for a fever dream. I didn't even really know this person. I'd let nothing more than a kind gesture make me consider it possible, for the tiniest fraction of a second, that perhaps I could find another hand to hold. There could be another…I didn't have to define myself by the half-demon I'd been obsessed with a quarter of my life.

"I wasn't sure what you liked when it came to Pizza, I made different quarters with different toppings." He offered as he returned from downstairs with plates in hand. The smell making my mouth water. He looked tough, and I got a strange sense from him…but could anyone that made me realize my life wasn't over if the half-demon wasn't in it be totally bad? I accepted the plate with meat, expecting my body could use the protein.

"Thank you. I'll have to make you something when I'm on my feet." I said, moving to sit to the side of the bed. I didn't want to get crumbs or stains on his fancy sheets. "I could make you a lunch one day."

"Oh, you enjoy cooking?" He sat on the bed as well, picking up his own slice.

"Sometimes it's nice. I like to cook for other people more than myself." I said, nodding at the pizza. "This is good. Thank you."

"It's simple but effective, you'll need to eat to recover." He stated. Probably more into quick and easy meals that weren't fast food by the look of him. "It would be good if that was faster, considering we appear to be facing monsters."

"Do you know anything more about them? They looked like zombies." I asked, I couldn't exactly bust out and ask if they'd ever heard of Sounga yet. He'd taken my other story well, but I'd been able to demonstrate my abilities. I couldn't just dive into demon swords being a thing.

"Our understanding is limited. The virus does seem to spread through contact, but it doesn't always infect new hosts." He explained. "Part of my job has been trying to investigate it but to also contain it as new cases continue to pop up around here."

I nodded. Was this a demon, if not a demon sword? Some powers we never heard about. I'd never thought much about demon's in my time, I guess I used to assume they hadn't survived, but what if they had?

Inuyasha wouldn't have lived long enough but demons like Sesshomaru could last hundreds or thousands of years according to what Jaken used to go on about involving his master. Could Naraku have somehow gotten here too? I had a whole chunk of missing time that I couldn't explain. I was certain I'd wished the jewel away, but was that fake? Or was this a punishment? Was this even my world?

"You've gotten lost in thought quite quickly." He pointed out and I was glad to still be chewing. Able to take a drink of water to cover up not knowing what to say.

"Just trying to figure out what it could be, or why someone would do this." It was truth enough.

"It's hard to know what goes on in the mind of someone that could orchestrate all this I'm glad you fell into our laps. You might make it possible for us to find some sort of answer. I'd say if that happens, any help I've given you is rather miniscule in comparison." He had finished his plate and I was still eating but he didn't rush me. I couldn't argue that me using my priestess abilities to stop a bunch of zombies probably did equate to rent, food, and a few clothes. It made me feel a bit better about accepting everything he'd offered.

"Do you have an idea where they are? More than the forest?" I asked.

"We're working on narrowing down several possibilities. The rural lands around the city are vast." He replied. "We also still have to police the city while doing our best to protect it. Our resources are limited given the sensitive nature of the information. Which reminds me, I must ask that you'll do your best to keep this confidential. You aren't an employee, but you understand the sort of panic it could cause." He asked seriously. I wasn't sure he could stop from talking about it if he liked - given how seriously American's took their freedoms. I nodded all the same.

"I will do my best to keep your secret. I agree it could be dangerous. Too many people might be idiots and want to search out these beasts for themselves." I had seen time and again in the feudal era how dangerous a mob mentality could be.

"I appreciate that." He said, offering a tiny smile with the words before holding his hands out for my empty plate. "More?"

"No, I'm fine…I don't always eat a ton…" I answered, realizing I'd eaten a lot again just then. "Can you tell me who else knows about this being a problem? If it's confidential I can assume there are others aware of the problem."

"There are, though we are trying to limit the information for the reasons I just listed." He explained, stacking the plates and getting up to take them downstairs. "Can I get you something else? A water or juice? I have coffee, but I don't keep soda in the house."

"Uh, water would be good." I said, a little unsure if he'd altered the topic on purpose. Then, maybe he wasn't supposed to talk about it. He'd said it was confidential and given he'd also explained it was something spreading like a virus I knew that could be worse than when we'd been dealing with Soun'ga. The sword had only been able to bring back the dead, not create more as it went. I groaned, turning on the tv, hoping for some sort of clue as to where I was. The weather popped up again, I smiled slightly since my host had told me he usually only watched this or the news.

"Here." He walked back in and offered me a glass of water. I accepted it, nodding to him lightly. Glancing down when his fingers brushed mine, the image of catching his hand flashing through my head. "Are you up to this? You seem bothered beyond your injury."

"There was a lot that happened before I ended up here." I said, not sure if I was ready to talk about details. "I'll do what I have to though, I can fight."

"As I've witnessed." He glanced to my bow and then back to me. "When we get to battle, you will still need to be careful; these creatures can be swiftly overwhelming."

"You've fought them a lot then?" I asked, hoping to get more details sometime.

"Enough to have seen how swiftly the virus spreads." He replied, still difficult to read. Couldn't he take those sunglasses off? "If you agree, I could take you to a local laboratory working on a cure, but even levels of the laboratory we've had to quarantine and close off completely after researchers were accidentally infected, so the entire floor was lost. There are so many on those levels that we've simply closed them because attempts to retake them only lost more troops."

"Oh…" I blinked at the sudden information. It was a lot more than before. It was a lot worse than I thought then. The town had looked normal enough, but if what he was saying was true then if one of these things made it all the way to the city thousands of people would die. "You think I could really help with a cure?"

"Your preliminary samples are coming back with positive results." He nodded to me. "I know you'd rather fight, but if we could create some form of vaccine then you would be helping much more."

I didn't want to become a test tube person, but it was a good point. If I could help cure this problem, I'd be saving much more people than if I just shot arrows at zombies. It would be better than just sitting here waiting to finish healing up too.

"All right, let's go." I said, his brows rising a bit above the glasses a rare show of emotion from the stoic Sunglasses. I really had to figure out his name again. I felt bad that I'd forgotten it… "I'd be more useful doing that than sitting here watching television. I want to help."

"If you insist." He shrugged lightly at my insistence and picked me up, again without warning. I gripped at his shirt to try and adjust to the change in gravity.

"Will you stop just picking me up?" I knew I hadn't kept my voice level. The slight smirk on his lips didn't make me feel better. "You do that on purpose."

"You stop looking so sad when I relocate you so suddenly." He replied, heading down the steps and back toward the garage. "I'll try to ask next time."

"Thanks." I said, knowing I'd gotten the blush back now that he was carrying me again. Did I always look that sad? Probably, I still felt it. Echoes of what I'd lost always bouncing around my head. Though I had to admit, it was nice that someone was looking out for me. That he hadn't immediately judged me for what I was…that he was so kind to me. He set me carefully down and I adjusted, reaching for the seat belt as I watched him walk from my side to the driver's side. He was difficult to read, but I felt comfortable with him. That was more than most of my friends as I'd spent time in the feudal era. Being able to be honest with a person in my time was odd, but I was happy all the same. I'd be able to help.

We left the garage and began down the road, he still didn't talk, and I was trying to remember what he'd said his name was. Officer W. Well, Captain W. I couldn't keep calling him Sunglasses or Hair Gel or I'd make the mistake of saying it to his face. That would be horrible. Why didn't the people here wear names on their chest? Wasn't that a standard for most law enforcement regardless of country? Was that just a thing on tv that wasn't real? Ugh, that would make this easier.

"Is there something on my face?" His tone was the usual serious, but that comment called attention to the fact I'd been staring at him. I looked back out at the trees we were traveling past.

"No, just thinking. Sorry." I apologized. "I didn't mean to stare."

"Thinking about me?" The smirk this time was self-satisfied, and I didn't know how to answer.

"No." I stated lamely, too quickly for it to have been the truth. "I was just thinking in general."

"Of?" He pressed, still pleased enough I could pick it out of his voice.

"The insanity of my life mostly." Which wasn't a lie. Everything was all up in the air. "I usually feel like I'm trying to keep myself from sinking but the entire world is made of quicksand."

"I can't speak toward your problems outside of Racoon City, but you have a few footholds here." He answered, eyes on the road. "If I can help you get home after you help us, I will."

"Thank you, that means a lot." I said honestly, resisting the urge to cry again. I'd felt alone for so long that everything he'd done was overwhelming. The jewel might not have broken me, but I was bent to hell. I knew I was cracked even if I wasn't shattered. I was still hoping to help, but doubtful I could do much after what happened before. Or if I did, would I even be allowed to leave? Would I be able to in good conscience walk away if I was the only cure? Was my reward for trying to save the world, always being the savior and never being the saved?

"We have a psychiatrist on staff at the station, if you would like to speak to someone about anything. She is one of the ones aware of what we are dealing with, she speaks with several of the officers that have knowledge of the virus." He commented, his voice not judgmental, just offering. I supposed if they were dealing with things like zombies the lady probably wouldn't judge what I could do. Could I talk to someone without them immediately thinking me crazy for the things I'd seen?

"Perhaps, I'd want to think about it more." I replied. I still wasn't sure if I wanted to trust anyone here that much. It'd been hard to agree to even come with him. We'd gotten further from town now, and it looked like any average day. We could have just been a couple people taking a drive in the forest given the bright light overhead. It was warm enough that he had the A/C blasting in the cab, but even more reason to be inside a vehicle to enjoy the view than outside.

He wasn't paying attention to me, still looking at the road. He was much taller than me, probably by a foot but I think Sesshomaru was a touch taller – though that could have been the fluffy thing he'd carried with him everywhere. His hair was also a bright blonde and slicked down neatly. How much hair gel did he use? It didn't look like the golden strands were capable of movement. He was well built; I hadn't spotted any signs of fat on his muscular body. I couldn't tell what color his eyes were, but his pale completion was like mine. His features were well defined, clear of blemishes, at least anywhere not covered by the Sunglasses.

I was a bit jealous of his Sunglasses, it was bright enough that I had to squint from time to time to see outside. A couple signs we passed put us closer to where I'd first appeared from what I could remember of that first night. I shivered at the reminder that as nice as the day appeared, there were monsters here. I wrapped my hand a bit more tightly around my bow and scanned the forest.

"They don't come out as often in the day, though they still will usually only when there are loud disturbances nearby." He stated, picking up on my nervousness quickly enough. "It should be fairly safe near the facility itself."

"I'll be less nervous when I don't have a bum leg." I replied, not wanting him to think I was weak. Perhaps I should have waited for this until I was better, I needed to start putting more thought into the moment instead of just making choices so quickly.

"I don't doubt you." He answered, he was always so precise. Even his longer answers often summarized what he seemed to mean overall. Was that just his age? He was older than me. I'd say mid thirties if I had to guess. Possibly a little younger or older. Despite all the things I've been through, I got the feeling he had a lot more experience than I. Was that only an impression? I was about to ask his age but then we turned a corner and almost immediately paused at a large gate.

I hadn't even seen a hint of this wall before he took the turn. The wall itself was nondescript, the sort of thing you might expect to see around a larger building or a private house. He paused at an intercom and typed in a few things, leaning out the window. I couldn't see the front of his face, but he took off his glasses just for a moment to scan his eyes. Then the gate opened, and we drove the car onto the path inside. Though the road here didn't look much different than the highway other than being smaller. He continued along, though I could tell we were gaining in elevation I wasn't sure where we were headed.

"This seems pretty serious for a police captain to be a part of." I figured the statement was question enough by itself.

"The S.T.A.R.S. teams are special forces; we aren't normal cops." He thankfully didn't sound offended by my blunt remark. "As one of the leaders involved, I've been given more access than most. Some of our members aren't yet aware of the issue as we want it so controlled."

"I see." I nodded at the explanation. "I wasn't trying to be rude."

"I didn't think so. It's a complicated situation and considering you thought I was a normal officer it's a fair conclusion." Did he ever get ruffled? He seemed so collected about all of this. It was so different than my friends and family.

We pulled up to a small building, it looked far too small to be a laboratory but there were two guard towers and lots of guards wandering around. Though the uniform was different than what the captain had on. The parking lot was much larger than the building with a couple dozen spots. Most of those empty. We pulled into one and he got out, I blushed in advance of him opening the door since I knew he would pick me up again. He hadn't even brought my crutches which I became aware of when he'd started to walk to my side. He opened the door and nodded to me.

"May I move you inside?" He did keep to his word that he'd ask but ugh, I didn't have a choice. I nodded and at least managed not to make some sort of noise as he lifted me, doing my best not to look at the people that had paused to look our way. Ugh, why hadn't I thought about my crutches? He carried me easily, another sign his thick arms were almost all muscle. He swept by several of the guards inside the small building and they didn't question him. He paused at an elevator, nodding to the girl nearby that was staring at us in surprise.

"P-4." Sunglasses said and she moved to click the button for him. He took me into the elevator when it opened. There were several buttons with various letter and number combinations and the girl that he'd spoken to pushed the corresponding button.

Was this all underground? The building here was just a way inside? That was different, it was very ominous. I didn't want to ask questions with someone else here. She kept glancing at us, looking at me and then the guy holding me before turning her attention back to the front of the elevator. She held the door open when the elevator finally opened but we'd gone quite a distance. I really wanted to walk on my own soon…we walked along another hall then entered another elevator. How many of these would we be on? This was awkward.

It was easy to become aware of the heat of his chest where I was being held. He wasn't even struggling despite the many minutes we'd ridden lifts or walked hallways. I knew I wasn't fat exactly, but I was heavy enough that it was weird he didn't even break a sweat.

"Is this her?" The question drew my attention when we exited what I think was the fourth elevator. A man in a lab coat with short hair and a five-o-clock shadow was walking up as we came out. He was grinning and I wanted to draw away at first. The girl that had led us here had left with the elevator.

"Birkin, could you try to remember a semblance of manners?" My carrier shook his head. "Forgive him, Miss Higurashi. He has been a researcher a long time, he forgets basic social interactions. This is Dr. Birkin."

"Yes, yes I am. Sorry." The man had winced slightly at the correction, then held a hand toward me. American's were weird but I held out a hand to shake it. "I'm just excited by the chance to push forward our research."

"I hope I can help." I said nervously, glad when he stopped shaking my arm animatedly and walked back down the hall. We followed, and I looked to Sunglasses with a frown, mouthing 'don't leave me here.'

He squeezed my shoulder where he held me, was that reassurance? I hoped so.

"So, we'll need a few more samples." The man in front of us stated, turning around to walk backwards a second. "I'd like to see how some of your blood interacts directly injected into a subject. We have some that were lost to us recently and that would give us a better idea if it could reverse the process."

"She's already given a lot of blood today." I felt another squeeze on my shoulder when he made the comment.

"It should be safe." The doctor remarked. "The samples I received weren't enough to cause damage. I'll make certain it's light and that we have refreshments brought out."

Yeah, this wasn't looking good already. I kind of wanted to leave…

"All tests are subject to her approval. She's here as a volunteer." My carrier remarked. Thank goodness at least he wasn't okay with the comments happening. "We couldn't make any progress without her, so it's up to her."

"If we wait, it'll be too far from the time of infection." The doctor said, frowning at me and stopping in the hallway, forcing the captain to do the same.

"Okay, a little I guess…" I relented at the idea. If I could save someone just by giving a bit more blood, was it okay for me to say no? The doctor looked relieved and continued toward what I expected was his original destination. We walked into a long room with several containers and metal beds separated by curtains. This place, something about it freaked me out. It felt wrong. Sick. Then…that might not be the doctor. I'd already been told that other floors had to be closed, if these things were all filled with miasma like the first ones I'd seen, how many were here to make me feel so wrong?

"You all right?" He put me down as he asked, and I shrugged.

"It feels wrong here." I said honestly. "A lot worse than the few I saw recently. How many people…"

I wasn't even sure how to say it, was it really death?

"A lot." He said, frowning at my comments. "If you aren't up to this, we…"

"No, it's fine." I assured again when he started to stop me. "If I can help, I want to help."

"All right…but I don't want it overdone." He stated as the doctor returned with supplies to draw blood.

"Yes, I know. I don't want to do harm." The doctor said, nodding to me again. "I'm sorry if I'm not always social, as Albert says, I tend to forget sometimes how to act with people."

Albert? Who was that? Was that the Captain's first name? The two were on a first name basis? I guess at least now I knew more. Albert W. I'd hear the rest of it eventually. I tensed a little as the doctor prepared the supplies, something about this I wasn't keen on. I blinked curiously at my other hand being picked up, then resisted the first urge to pull it away, instead squeezing it lightly. Appreciating the support, I offered a tentative smile since it did help me relax a little while the doctor worked. I let him get another needle into me, albeit the opposite arm this time. Never given blood twice in one day, this was another first for me.

"How old are you?" The doctor asked. I glanced from the captain to him.

"I'm nineteen." I answered, expecting the next series of questions. Largely he asked me medical questions and I did what I could to give honest answers. I'd always been healthy despite all the lies grandpa told about me. Mom and Souta had been the same way, Grandpa had even still been spry despite his age. I didn't really know where Dad was involved so I couldn't help with that side. I didn't offer names because I wasn't comfortable with that yet, but I knew if they looked me up, they could probably find me. Anymore, it was easy to find people. By the time he stopped I was starting to get a bit dizzy, glad that the captain said something to him. He closed the vein off, and I really hoped they wouldn't ask for more blood soon. I shook my head negatively when he asked if I felt well enough to stand.

"Nope. I'd rather not. Still dizzy." I explained.

"I'll put these away and get you something sweet." The doctor said, leaving me alone with the captain again.

"You should have mentioned it if you were getting dizzy." The captain sounded the most annoyed I'd heard him yet.

"I was just helping." I retorted, frowning when he shook my leg lightly. I'd started to dose off.

"No sleeping." He remarked, there was a frown on his face. "It's not helping if you make yourself sick."

"I just explained I don't really get sick much." I frowned back at him. This was when he was getting cross, of all times. "You are taking this too seriously."

"You aren't taking it seriously enough." He retorted. "I should have told Birkin no."

"It's not up to you." I scowled a little more, too tired to raise my voice. "I said it was okay, so it's up to me."

"Birkin means well, but he'll drain you dry if he thinks it will get him an answer." He shook his head at me, as though mildly disgusted. "You are being needlessly reckless; I assume because of whatever happened to you. I think if you want to keep helping, you will be required to speak with someone about your issues."

"I'm not being reckless, you heard him. This was a rare opportunity; it hopefully won't come up again anytime soon." I retorted; a bit more awake as we continued to argue. "If there's even a small chance me being dizzy or sick for a short period saves a life, it's worth it."

"That reinforces that you need to talk to someone." He stated, so much calmer than I was that it was annoying. "You act as if you aren't worth others. I've seen it before, the mentality is dangerous and unhealthy, particularly with what we are dealing with. If you aren't willing to get some help and talk to someone then I'll have you pulled from the project. Perhaps you'll do better if you contact your family."

I blinked at him, surprised at the sudden change. Was he serious? He'd acted so much like he'd support me until just now. I didn't know what to say. I did want to see my family, but I couldn't go back to them when there was a problem like this here, that wouldn't help them if this kept getting worse.

"I don't think you are being fair." I managed, a little hurt by what he was saying.

"Consider that yourself. If you have the sort of skill you do, if people here come to rely on it and you allow yourself to be killed because of things troubling you, that is unfair." His composure hadn't broken again, though I wished I could tell what he was feeling or thinking. "If you cannot discuss what's happened with you, it will be difficult to know where to place you without doubting your ability to handle the situation."

I didn't really like it, but it was logical enough. I supposed he had to worry about everyone as a Captain…and if I couldn't play ball then it was hard to be part of the team. I still didn't really want to talk to people though, what I'd been through was hard to just discuss. I had conditioned myself for years to be careful what I told others about my delves into the supernatural and here he wanted me to just go see a shrink for it.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked then. He'd already accepted me for who I was. He was thus far, the least creepy part of everything that I could remember after the battle with Naraku. I might be able to handle that.

"I'm not trained to deal with psychological problems, Miss Higurashi." He shook his head lightly. "I don't think I could help you as much as a professional. Why does it scare you this much?"

"There's a lot to what's happened in my life. I doubt most professionals have training to deal with supernatural events." I replied. "I've been worried about being put away for being crazy or being tested on for years. It's hard to just say 'oh yeah let's go ignore that' in a moment."

"A fair point." He pursed his lips just a bit, then nodded lightly. "I will ascent to you, at the very least, speaking to me. However, if anything you discuss becomes something, I feel needs the intervention of someone else, then we'll need to take that step."

"Okay." I agreed, I hated the idea of discussing my personal feelings and thoughts with anyone, but perhaps with this arrangement I could keep what I talked about limited. He wasn't exactly a chatty Kathy.

"And, no more giving Birkin samples unless I agree." He insisted, that seemed to be what was bothering him the most. I only nodded, a little lightheaded still after all the blood I'd given today. I was grateful that was as far as any demands went before the doctor returned with some fruit juice and cookies.

"Here we go, samples have been dropped off. Anette is working on them." He spoke to both of us, first me as he handed me the food and drink, then Albert. "Can I get your opinion on some of the data?"

"You all right here?" He faced me and I nodded to him. "No sleeping."

I nodded again, frowning after them. Why did he have to be so strict all of a sudden? Sheesh, I knew I wasn't supposed to just rest after giving blood. I nibbled at the stale cookies and sipped at the overly sugar filled juice looking around more. This room looked more like the hospital triage I'd been to than a laboratory researching dangerous data. Though there were a ton of supplies in the locked cabinets along the wall. There was a small bathroom nearby but otherwise the only other door lead back to the complex maze of hallways. Why was it built like this? Was it too keep any possible problems contained? Maybe. I imagined there had to be a reason.

I finished my snack quietly, not sure how to feel about all this. The sugar was already helping me feel a little bit better. I wasn't dizzy anymore and I was able to sit up and put my feet over the side of the bed. I'd agreed to come here, but this entire place set me on edge. I'd been warned about the virus causing these monsters, but I hadn't realized just how bad it would seem. I slipped slightly and had to grab myself on the table when I almost fell. I'd been shocked by the door slamming open and the captain stalking toward me. I stared and then my own eyes widened when the doctor came in and shot him in the back. Trying to reach forward where he fell toward the table, but he was still too far to grab. My eyes darting between him and the doctor stalking toward the fallen captain, holding out his gun up and shooting again before the scream came out.

**End Chapter**

Escalating quickly there…

-Aura

To my reviewers:

keotaka1 – Give it time. There will be lewd moments sooner or later. I'll warn in the opening before chapters start.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes:** This chapter will start deviating from the traditional canon storyline of RE. Again, this project is just taking me along and I'm sharing it. I'm not going back through to edit beyond when I'm first writing paragraphs. This is for fun/a relaxation project. I hope you continue to enjoy it though.

**Story:** **_Quicken, Question, Quantify_**

**Chapter Six: ****_Counterpoint -_**** _Advance_**

_"They say that in the second before our death, each of us understands the real reason for our existence, and out of that moment, heaven or hell is born__."_

**_-Paulo Coelho, 1947-present._**

**_July 13th, 1998 – Racoon City – Umbrella NEST:_**

This was turning out easier than I'd first believed. All my various training was coming in handy here, people were much easier to manipulate than data. I knew from the way she pulled away from me that she wanted something, just about anything, to hold onto. That I could be, I could really become whatever was needed for my plans to succeed. Just remaining calm, supportive, vomiting up the lines we'd learned in the various classes for dealing with enemies or victims in the field. It all functioned so well, that I'd learned to have little faith in people long ago.

She was still hesitant with information, but I'd find an in for those details about her. I was a very patient man after all, and a broken creature like this one required a strategic touch if I wanted to guide her into taking the proper steps. I wasn't sure what had happened to her, only that it often left her near tears and that she was largely unwilling to discuss the specifics. It was rather more mundane to push her into relying on me than I'd originally expected. Some dull conversations about domestics and food seemed to sate her. Even if she managed to heal up her wounds, I didn't picture her walking away.

"Do you know anything more about them? They looked like zombies." She'd altered the subject back to the monsters, but I knew that would be a topic.

"Our understanding is limited. The virus does seem to spread through contact, but it doesn't always infect new hosts." I explained, I knew more of course. I'd helped spearhead the creation, but I couldn't tell her I was part of the reason for the beasts. "Part of my job has been trying to investigate it but also to contain it as new cases continue to pop up around here."

She only nodded; her mind obviously busy. Was there some sort of experience here that I wasn't aware of? None of the rival companies had reached this level of research as far as I knew. When I mentioned her distraction, she grew uncomfortable and avoided minutiae again. Searching for more information while providing little. I took the time to remind her of the confidentiality, though I hadn't expected her to tell anyone, I felt it might get her to trust me more as I was discussing this sensitive information with her freely. Trust begets trust.

Though, she continued to grow easily distant, so I challenged her ability to handle this. I didn't need a person solely reliable on me. I could manipulate her well enough, but I wanted her to trust and rely on me to a degree I could still separate from her without her melting down. Without knowing all of her past beyond the tiny tidbits she let slide on occasion, what I could truly control with her around would be limited. I needed her to tell me more, and patient or not, our timeline was slim.

I explained a little more about the virus and the zombie creatures it creates, several plots coming to my head as I asked her if she would come to the NEST. I didn't call it that, but all the same I knew I wouldn't be able to keep her from Birkin forever. I might need to move up my plan to betray Umbrella. I even went into detail that the labs themselves were compromised, and despite her fear about being made into an asset, she relented to accompany me to the site.

Only a few bits of conversation happened on the way to the site. I made a few more remarks to give the impression I cared. She had grown interested, and I had to appreciate that I had a body attractive to the opposite sex. Thankfully, it wasn't too long before we made it to the building that housed the main entrance to the NEST. I carried her inside, vaguely amused at all the stares I earned for the spectacle. I wasn't in the habit of being kind to any of these people…but none of them required it.

Birkin met us near his floor, likely having been made aware of me carrying her in. He went a little overzealous and she was nervous, but I leveled out ruffled feathers. I managed to keep her calm enough as he asked for samples. Then defended her, he looked frustrated slightly but kept his temper in line to be polite enough to get her to agree to it. She let him take more blood despite having let me do so recently, was she suicidal because of what happened to her? No, she knew it wouldn't kill her, just self-harming.

She answered a few dozen questions about her own or her family's health. I was putting my own plot together to see how I could get her to do what I wanted. I'd need something extreme to win her over. To make this work. She complained about her dizziness and I shook my head.

"You should have mentioned it if you were getting dizzy." A bit of annoyance, it was justified to sound worried right? "No sleeping. This isn't helping if you make yourself sick."

She frowned back and argued, good, she did have some backbone in there.

"Birkin means well, but he'll drain you dry if he thinks it will get him an answer." I couldn't understand people looking to hurt themselves. Not unless there was something to gain, but there was nothing here for her except her fears. "You are being needlessly reckless: I assume because of whatever happened to you. I think if you want to keep helping, you will be required to speak with someone about your issues."

More argument, defensive, she was much more frustrated than I was. Good, she already cared about my opinion. I doubled down on possibly removing her from the area and she was surprised. She could rise up to defend herself if needed but was still someone I could reason with. I was a tad harsher than first intended, but it worked out all the same. She wanted me to be the person she confided in. I'd planned to force the doctor to tell me everything she said anyway, but this was even better.

I played the game, commenting that it wasn't really what I did and that if it became too much she'd have to discuss with a real psychiatrist, but eventually let her think I'd relented to her plan. I even managed to get her to agree to leaving any further samples taken to me before Birkin returned. Now I just had to get his part of the plan into action. Thankfully, he asked to speak to me alone, having realized I was playing some sort of cover with the girl. I reminded her not to sleep before following him out of the room.

"What are you up to?" Birkin asked as soon as we'd gotten out of earshot.

"The girl needs to trust us." I replied. "At least me. If she can shut down our entire operation and we don't understand what she's capable of, she needs to be handled carefully. I believe we've been over this."

"Yes, outside the nest…but with the people we have here. The military, that's not required. She might be powerful but she's still human. She was falling unconscious already after her blood was drawn." Birkin replied. "We need a constant supply of samples if we're gonna push with this research. Could you imagine actually being able to forge the assets we have into tyrants?"

He was losing it these days. His eyes had glazed into a pleasant daydream as he talked about our goal. He should have gotten another interest years ago, some other goal than the t-virus. I had never had as clever a mind as his when it came to research, but he'd always limited himself in his own goals.

"We can work on that with what I have in mind." I commented. "If she isn't trying to escape, she'll be more willing. You know as well as I that morale can affect results."

"Only in minor ways." He complained but didn't protest further. "I'm not sure we have a choice though; you know what will happen if the experiments at the mansion don't succeed. We should just sedate her and take as much as we want."

Fear had entered his voice. His family was under threat by the corporation if results weren't good. It was a common method to control people, another reason having a family of any kind was unwise. If there were people you were attached to, it was easy to become a puppet. He had ceased to be the intelligent man I'd met years ago the moment he'd decided to wed. He'd already mentioned Annette, so did they have his daughter? Still, I'd promised to avoid Kagome ending up in a test tube, and I would do that. I took my word seriously.

"You can't know that that will actually work. Her wound seems to be healing faster than a normal person's, that could be true for her tolerance to drugs." I shook my head at him. "You aren't being rational because your family is involved."

"Should I be? I need this to work. You know the company won't keep putting up with a lack of progress." Birkin frowned openly at me. "Then, you always somehow get what you want from them. You probably don't feel nervous at all."

Rarely do.

"I just took a different path." I didn't want to go down this road again, he'd never been that glad I left years ago. "Listen. You'll get what you want in the end. Trust me to know how to get there. My gut is usually right."

"…" He hated to admit that but didn't disagree, so I continued.

"Right now, she believes I'm on the good side. On her side. If we're going to keep her here, we can get her to do so willingly. She has a hero complex. She feels she must be the one to save others. If we tell her that failing to behave will leave me harmed she won't challenge it." I explained. "I've already taken the latest sample of the controlled t-virus. Better stamina, I can survive you knocking me out and then using me as a way to put us both into testing. She won't know I was in on it, and thanks to my cover it's easy to claim ignorance as to Umbrella's real involvement."

"This seems like a lot of work for something like this. Since when do we get personally involved to this level of deception?" Birkin was still frowning at me. "Is there something about this girl you haven't told me?"

"You know more about her than me. I just want to keep her on a leash, and a willing person in chains is less likely to take them off. If she does happen to escape, she'll still trust me, and I'll be able to get her back." I explained. I had a few other ideas in mind, but I wasn't completely sure Birkin would go along and this was the only part I needed him for right now. It should be enough that he'd get a test subject for a while.

"I guess. As long as I get to use her for data." Birkin nodded slowly to my plan. "So, how I do I believably knock you out? I'm not really the sort that looks like I'd beat you upside the head with success."

Birkin was tall enough, though shorter than me. He had the scrawny unmuscular body of a researcher that had given up on any sort of physical activity at some point.

"There's a fire extinguisher near the entrance. You can bring some sedation for the girl after you knock me over the head with it. I'll make sure to go down as long as you hit me in the head. Think you can manage that?" I hoped so or the plan would go sideways. Thankfully, he nodded. He did have to move stuff around the offices from time to time, so his muscles weren't completely atrophied. "I'll go in as though I'm annoyed, and you can come in after. It should move fast enough she doesn't think about it. Just don't get overzealous and kill her."

"All right, let me go pull up the meds so I can down her while you're on the floor." He walked off. Thankfully we'd trained for a lot of scenarios growing up with Umbrella Corporation and having to trick people to keep operations going had been part of our training, even if it was a small part. He would manage. This should also take her out of my hair for a while since I couldn't keep taking off work at S.T.A.R.S. without suspicion. I planned to rescue her later, but Birkin didn't need to know that part. It was easier to let him think he was in control.

"Ready?" I nodded to him when he returned from the side office. Glad when he reached for the fire extinguisher, hitting the button that would keep alarms from going off throughout the building. He was on board then. "I'll go in first, follow shortly after and get me so she can't really warn me logically."

He nodded again and I went ahead. I often had control of the situations I was in, so there were times I overestimated my ability to predict all the pieces on the board. The gunshot going off behind me was one of those times. The pain erupted about the same time I recognized the loud sound. The girl had a frightened expression as I felt gravity coming up to meet me. I was barely able to catch myself before I hit the floor face first. My chest was on fire, and I coughed up blood in that short moment.

Shit…I'd underestimated Birkin's desire to keep this subject for himself. He'd gotten a gun when he'd retreated to his office. I was tough enough after the augmentations I'd been given that I was starting to get up when the second shot tore into my back. My face hit the floor that time. I wasn't keen on trying to get up again at least. Fuck, that hurt. Had he hit my vitals? I was nauseous despite the adrenaline and fear welling up. Was this it then? He was going to let me die here. I might have been hurt if I hadn't been planning to betray him eventually as well.

"Stop it!" The girl. I'd forgotten about her after I'd taken the second hit. A flash of light and another gunshot. Were they fighting each other now? My vision was swimming when I tried to look around from the floor. If it wasn't for the changes to my DNA, I wouldn't have lasted this long. I was fairly certain that last shot had gotten at least part of my kidney. "Leave him alone!"

She was still alive after the shot then. I heard Birkin let out a grunt after another few flashes of light. Was she using that ability of hers on him then? Good thing I'd kept her on my side? I let out a chuckle with more blood running over my chin. This was bad, it was not the plan at all. I heard her yelling again a moment later, simultaneously closer and distant but I couldn't focus. The world was growing cold and even the lights had faded. All my plans had come to this, Birkin…that coward had finally acted up…how on earth had he planned to explain my disappearance?

"Dammit, Sunglasses…didn't you tell me not to be reckless?" The girl was nearby, I vaguely got the sense of being moved. Sunglasses? "No, not you too."

Too? So, she'd lost someone else? Had they been shot twice in the back?

The black that washed over me, it was enough to clear away any other thoughts, ebbing away my warmth and other sensations until there was nothing. I knew death was coming, then I'd been wrong today. Even in that I'd proved thankfully incorrect. With a gasp I came to, red washing across my vision and anger curling through my bones. Birkin…the latest virus he created had returned me from oblivion though my appreciation was lacking given he was the one that pushed me to the precipice. I couldn't help but laugh at the shocked expression of the girl leaning nearby. She obviously hadn't expected me to come back by the tears still on her face. I lifted the bow she reached for before she could get it.

"I'm in control." I remarked, glad she didn't keep reaching for the bow. My head hurt slightly, there was a small alarm blaring and the lights were flashing through white and red. It wasn't overly loud and it still wasn't comfortable. The room was a mess, a few shots in one of the walls. Several of the containers were broken. I didn't see Birkin at all and the door had been sealed shut. What the hell had Birkin done? I hadn't just been out a few minutes.

"What happened? How long was I down?" I asked, surprised at the strength I felt, the lack of pain when I clearly remembered taking shots. I'd evolved with the latest virus and come back from death…I'd maintained my facilities for the most part. There was a distinct desire to bite the girl staring at me in abject horror. I could push it aside easily enough; however, I knew that such base instincts were beneath me.

"He shot you. I'm pretty sure you died." She stammered, still staring at me like I'd risen from the dead – accurate. "He ran away from me but shut the door and then a few minutes later I heard the sirens and the lights started flashing. What does that mean?"

"Birkin was a traitor." I remarked darkly. I heard the hatred in my voice as much as I expected she did. I wanted to destroy him. Birkin, that sentimental fool…he'd torn my plan away. Had he been hoping to turn this around as I had during the mansion event? He had several samples of the girl's genes now, but he hadn't taken her. That had likely been the plan and he didn't know what she was capable of. Still, with the alarms we couldn't linger here. If he'd released the virus into the whole facility, we had to first get out fast. It was a matter of time before the failsafe to destroy the whole of the building would be activated. "We need to move."

I was surprised when she offered me a hand as I rose. I didn't need it, in fact I felt better every passing moment. The virus had done something to reform me into a superior creature. I didn't need anyone's help anymore. Yet, she was the one thing that could threaten me…shed killed others infected with the virus with ease. I wondered idly if I should snap her neck here and now…but her aid gave me pause. If her blood was a key to stabilizing the virus, then any rash action here would only cause me problems. Instead of snapping her in half, as I was suddenly quite sure I would be capable of, I accepted her help and stood.

"How come you aren't…" She didn't know how to finish the question. Nor did I blame her. It was a strange thing to ask.

"Moaning and unaware of the world? I haven't the feintest idea." I replied honestly. "Now isn't the time to figure that out. We need to go."

She held her hand out, she wanted the bow. The weapon that she could shoot me in the back with again. I looked at it then at her. It wasn't exactly a comfortable feeling giving her the thing that could remove my second chance at life.

"I won't shoot you unless you turn like them." She commented, apparently even I was easy to read sometimes. I nodded to her, handing it back. If I wanted this to remain a trustworthy relationship I had to keep it that way. At least until I had more control over what was happening.

"Come on, we should find a computer and see if we can back up the data here." I said, pulling a gun from my holster and walking to the door. Thankfully my key card still let it swing open. I didn't see any creatures roaming the hall here. Perhaps he'd let his conscience get the better of him and he'd evacuated the other employees. I wasn't sure.

"Uh, here." She drew my attention back from where she was standing on the other side of the door. Her leaned over posture not at all the position you'd expect from a special services agent. She held out my sunglasses. I hadn't realized till now that I dropped them. She'd seen my eyes then. She wasn't treating me strangely, had the virus altered them as well? I took the glasses and put them on, my story had been sensitive vision after all.

"I'll lead the way, stay close. Don't wander off." I ordered, walking down the hall toward Birkin's office. His computer had the highest access in the facility. It was my best bet at getting a backup. She thankfully listened to me and pulled me back as I opened the door. A few of the zombies fell out, other researchers on this floor. He had released the virus then? I pulled up my gun, but lines of light were already cutting through them, sending them tumbling to the floor like marionette's whose strings had been cut. Would that be my fate if she aimed that bow at me?

"Can you sense them?" I asked. She'd paused me before they had fallen on top of me.

"Kind of. Not well…" She answered. "There's so much here it's nauseating."

She did seem as if she might lose the juice and cookies, she'd eaten earlier judging by her complexion. So, all of this was something she could combat but it did affect her. I nodded at that, moving into the office with her still just behind. "I'll try to make this swift."

I moved to the computer to type a few things in. The screen was different than usual, and I doubted that was simply because of the alarms. The data was backed up to the U.M.F. 013? That wasn't a great sign. My privileges were revoked. Red Queen? What sort of A.I. could just alter previous permissions based on its own thoughts? No, there was something behind this controlling it. I pushed the monitor off the desk, annoyed with this change. Was this Birkin again? Sergei? I couldn't know if it even went higher. I knew I wasn't going to receive any data.

"This isn't going to work, let's go." I nodded toward the door again, walking ahead of her. I generally didn't like being first in, but this would function well enough for now. She was not trained in hand to hand as I was. We headed toward the elevator; I was a little surprised it was still running. Was it a trap? There weren't really steps this low…even for emergencies with what we studied it was safer not to have them. Did he already begin the mansion experiment? Had he given up on it. I walked us on the elevator and hit the button. We didn't really have another choice.

"Did he kill those people?" She still wasn't used to this, not that I could say I'd gotten accustomed to having to kill my targets multiple times, but I had war training. I only nodded to her.

"I'm surprised he didn't kill you." I remarked. "What happened after he shot me?"

"He came at me with a syringe, but I shot it out of his hand. I got him twice and I'm lucky he never hit me before he ran out." She explained in better detail this time. "Will I be okay? If he released that disease in the air?"

"I expect so, if your blood can stabilize it, I can't imagine there would be negative effects." I replied, pulling my gun back up as we approached our floor. "Obviously we never got to figuring out exactly what effect your DNA has on it."

"There's something there." She snapped her head to the door, pulling up her bow and I let shots off as she also shot at a trio of larger zombies that ran inside when the doors opened. I got one in the head, which put it down. She got the second, the third slammed me back into the wall but it didn't hurt as much as it should. I brought both hands down, hearing the crack of bone where I struck the creature, spinning to kick it down the hall where more less advanced zombies approached. I rolled my neck and shoulder, was this the new strength of the virus Birkin had worked out? Just what would he be capable of if he could further refine it? I needed to catch up to him…

First, we had to get out. We both were shooting, either arrows or bullets, for several minutes before the mass stopped trying to come at us. Had Birkin opened up the other floors? This was going to be a mess. Raccoon City would fall apart given the population, though I expected panic was what Birkin was hoping for. It'd been my plan, so I couldn't put it past him to have come up with it as well. I glanced at her when we'd cleared the hall for the time being. She was sweating lightly and favoring her leg that hadn't been injured. I hadn't thought about her sprain in the emergency but she seemed to be doing well despite what she'd been through today.

"I think we're okay for now, it's hard to tell…it's like trying to pick out a clear contact in a river." She stated. "I'm not sure how fast I can go."

"I'll try to keep to your pace." I stated. Without any other data, she was the only thing I'd be taking out of her outside my rebirth. That required us escaping. We went through the hall, her often skittering and wincing at the bodies that sometimes twitched. The ones I took down weren't lacking the virus like the ones she did. We shifted through it, her far more nervous about the creatures than I was. It was a repeat of several halls and elevators before we finally managed to reach the top level. Thankfully we hadn't had to exit at the mansion.

"Captain Wesker, what's going on?" The girl that had taken us down earlier was still at her post and nearly shot when the elevator opened. "I've heard the alarms."

"The NEST is lost to us." I commented, she'd know what that meant. "Everyone needs to move to containment at the mansion. Now."

I nodded toward a chair for Kagome. At least the virus hadn't reached this site. We could lock down this exit. I opened the panel next to the elevator. I'd trained in most of these containments while actively planning to avoid their use and now I was the one pulling the trigger. The girl looked terrified at what I was saying, she was probably still new. She froze for several seconds while I pulled at some of the wiring and then clicked a few switches.

"What about survivors?" She asked.

"It's too late for them." I stated, it wasn't a lie. We hadn't seen a single living person on the way out. "Did Birkin come this way?"

"The doctor? I haven't seen him today." She remarked, which meant he'd escaped via the mansion. Or was still planning to let more of the beasts we'd arranged free. This would spell the end for Umbrella, which wouldn't be the issue if I didn't have to maintain cover. It also meant I'd be stopping Birkin, and given he'd been the one to betray me, I was very willing to play ball.

"Go, get people out of here. I'll be contacting S.T.A.R.S. soon." I told her, glad that she finally seemed to realize she needed to move. She rushed for the doors.

"How bad is this?" Kagome asked. I shrugged lightly.

"I'm not sure yet, but if Birkin left through the mansion, he could cause all sorts of problems. This could be a huge issue for the city." I explained, pushing a final button and pulling a level that dropped the lines on the elevator out, so it whooshed past us downward while the doors closed. "Come on, I need to make a call from my radio, and it looks like you could sit down."

I put the gun away swiftly and lifted her without asking, she could get over it. Right now, I could still maintain my cover as the captain of the S.T.A.R.S. team. The people here didn't seem to think I was any sort of traitor so I could get out word it was Birkin. No matter if I decided to jump ship later, I wanted to stay out of the water for the time being, so I'd linger on Umbrella's ship. It would ruin them to let this get out so I had to play the part I'd taken. I placed the girl in the passenger seat and leaned over her to grab the radio.

"Come in Alpha team, S.O.S." I stated, waiting to see if someone picked up. If Vickers was off flirting with Jill again, I'd need to remember to murder him later.

"Captain? That you?" Vickers voice came on. "Where you at?"

"The mansion we had considered investigating is where I'm headed, there are several reports of issues in the area. We need everyone on this." I had adjusted to giving out orders as an officer in the army and that continued in this position. "I expect you out there, I'm on my way. This is high alert, not an exercise. I want everyone alert and at their best, the enemies are dangerous. You've been given permission to shoot to kill any that attack you. Understood?"

"On it sir, I'll have Dewey start the copter up and get everyone called in that isn't already here. You want me to send Bravo team ahead? Or you wanna talk to Enrico?" He asked, I could hear him clicking buttons and hear dialing.

"Tell him it's an emergency and get them out here, don't take time to ask permission." I snapped, annoyed at his ineffective questions. "I have to get there. Hurry up."

I hung up the radio in irritation, almost breaking the plastic off the console. I was stronger than I had been, I needed to adjust to that…I glanced to the girl that looked surprised at what I'd done. Dammit, I'd need to watch that if I wanted to keep her complacent…frustrating given I was better now than I'd been…something more than human. Then, she was as well so politeness was in order. I offered a small nod and pushed myself out to walk around to the driver's side. Thankfully she'd already put her seat belt on because I wasn't planning to wait. I pulled out and away, noting that she grabbed her seat belt and her eyes were on me again.

"I'm still in control." I remarked, largely since she still had the bow in her hand. "I just am frustrated; this isn't how this was supposed to happen. I put us both in danger."

"I…"

She was interrupted by the radio coming on again.

"Wesker, come in. What's your problem?" Why couldn't Enrico just take my word on this?

"I didn't stutter, we need everyone on this. Remember the things in the woods. Consider that but hundreds of times worse if we don't stop it. Just get on the damn copter and come out. " I ordered, knowing I couldn't maintain this position once we'd gotten through the immediate danger. I wasn't even going to the mansion to help so much as I wanted to find Birkin. I had the petal to the floor, slipped through traffic with ease, my reflexes had improved as well. I had to admit my old friend had outdone himself with this prototype, I had certainly improved now that I'd been reborn. I meant to repay him the kindness of death.

"Uh, can you slow down?" She asked, reminding me again I wasn't alone. Her eyes were wide and dilatated, she certainly didn't know how to take my rush, so I nodded to her, taking it a little easier. "Are you sure you're okay? You aren't really acting the same…and your eyes…"

I glanced to the rear view at her mention of my gaze, even through the sunglasses I could see a red glow. The virus had further altered them then. Now they were red? Before I'd glanced away the glow had faded. Was it related to emotion then? At my curiosity they'd faded.

"I feel excellent actually. I think Birkin finally found a way to stabilize the virus when it's administered to maintain brain function and personal presence." I replied. "I'm still adjusting to some of it, but I'm definitely stronger than before. I'm still me though."

Better than, truth be told…but she was already nervous about what I was saying to her. She'd swallowed slightly, her eyes had flickered toward the broken plastic console. She wouldn't look at me anymore when she'd been staring before.

"What's wrong?" She'd been able to see things I couldn't. "Do you think it's not as stable as I think?"

"You still have the same miasma around you." She remarked, eyes outside. "It's definitely unnatural. I think maybe you feel fine now but that it won't last."

Degradation was a common part of any DNA, so that wasn't overly surprising. She was right though, that as I was, I'd probably not be able to last. I doubted I'd lose myself, but I could deform as so many others had…

"Well, if I fall apart, you can stop it." I remarked. "Perhaps we'll be able to find a method to still use your blood as a control factor. Assuming you'd ever want to subject yourself to another blood draw after that idiot."

I resisted the urge to grip the wheel in my irritation, I knew it would crush it and I wouldn't be doing myself any favors when it came to the girl's attention. I pulled the car suddenly to the side, weaving slightly as I pumped the breaks. The sky had gone from the dark navy blue of night to a brilliant orange with a plume of fire rising from the hill we'd been approaching. Shit, Birkin had set off the self-destruct. He hadn't even waited to see if test data could be collected, he was running. I spotted a helicopter in the distance and I knew it wasn't the S.T.A.R.S. team since it was heading away from the explosion to the north which was away from the city too. I finally came to a stop without hitting other cars and we both were leaned forward to look out at the fire raging above.

Options filtered through my head. Call Umbrella and have Birkin stopped or followed, but this was the largest installation in the area, and no one would get there in time. Call the STARS team and have them capture Birkin, but then he might spill my involvement in Umbrella. I could order them to take down his aircraft, but Enrico had already proved how little he listened. My phone dinged so I checked the message. Then I cursed and pinched the bridge of my nose. Sergei had lost track of all of Birkin's family. He'd been planning this. Was he going to do this anyway? Had he played me that well?

No, he wasn't that great of an actor. There had to be more at play here than I was aware of.

"You seeing that?" The radio came on again. "Wesker, come in."

"Yes." I managed after Kagome handed me the broken receiver. "We need to alter the plan. Contain this, get fire control involved. The local area should be evacuated. It's been dry and this fire already looks like it's spreading. Ignore the mansion and start picking up stragglers or removing threats."

The radio was silent for a while. Eventually a reply came. "Understood."

I sighed again. This day was not what I'd expected. All of this was tiring. Umbrella would fold, so my STARS cover was all I had until I figured out where Birkin had gone. He'd run out of samples, or whoever he sold them too would, then he'd come looking for the girl. Keeping her here wasn't wise.

"Hey, we gonna go help?" She asked, eternally the hero.

"I'm assessing." I replied. This all felt beneath me now that I had this strength. I didn't need my cover story; I'd never gotten all that attached to the other members. Many I actively disliked. Could I convince her to go with me though if I decided to run? "We can't run up on a fire, we'll just get surrounded by it. Birkin's altered the field of play. I think we should retreat, the team coming in is perfectly capable. I'm not sure we shouldn't pick up and run."

"Run, why?" She frowned at the idea.

"They'll be coming for you." I replied. "Birkin knows you were staying with me. I expect he took your samples to sell them to whoever helped you get away. A cure to a virus like this, can you imagine the financial boon if someone were to steal you and put you in that tube you're worried about?"

"Oh…" She was frightened again. "What about you though, your life is here, your dog."

"I've only lived here a few years; I can have one of the other officers take the dog. If you're right about my newfound lease on life I might not want to linger around people anyway." I explained, I could at least convince her to run with me. "I know of a few places we could go where Birkin might not look but our safest course would be to disappear."

She didn't answer right away. She was running her own options. I'd set in enough doubt and my rebirth had given me even further justification as to my need to leave. She finally nodded hesitantly.

"I see what you mean, but I don't have anything. I don't have any identification or passport. I don't have money. I don't see how I could help you, if you're right that they'll be coming for me…I don't want to put you in danger." Her bleeding heart never stopped leaking.

"It'll come off as selfish, but if you could help me keep this contained, I have every reason to stay near you and keep you out of enemy hands." I had no need to lie about it. It would have been obvious that I didn't mean it if I claimed I had no selfish purpose. Though I could also appeal to her morals. "Besides, if you hadn't stopped Birkin, he probably would have finished the job so even the virus couldn't have brought me back. I owe you."

"Okay…well, that still doesn't resolve my lack of identification." She was relenting steadily.

"I can deal with that. I've worked undercover before. I can get you something made before we run. We can do that now." I moved the car to turn it around. No matter what we did, we couldn't stay here.

"Then, let's do it. Let's get out of here and take this guy down. We can't let him keep doing this…who knows what else he'd be willing to do." She nodded to me and I smiled a touch. So far so good. Now we just had to get moving and get out of town.

**End Chapter**

Again, I didn't end up following canon as closely as I originally expected. Who knows, I might someday redo this and change stuff or add in more details. As a practice to largely just write in as single consciousness flow as possible for chapters this is where it went.

_-Aura_


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: **Lewd stuff happens this chapter.

**Story:** **_Quicken, Question, Quantify_**

**Chapter Seven:**** Forge**

_"Hell has three gates: lust, anger and greed__."_

**_-Bhagavad Gita_**

**_July 17th – 18th, 1998 – New York City:_**

The city was deceptively quiet compared to what had happened in Racoon City. I sat scanning the dark roads broken by neon lights as I waited. Wesker, as I'd finally started to remember his name, was meeting with some random contact and had the habit of not bringing me along. His reasoning was good enough for me, he didn't want me to end up targeted, and I didn't want that either. I'd been several days since we'd driven away from Racoon City and the frightening events there. We'd fought off a small army of zombies after the doctor had attacked us. I'd watched him come back from death.

I shuttered at the memory.

I'd been certain he was dead. I held the body, frustrated at the way I'd even forgotten his name. Guilt and pain had fused through me, I'd lost another person largely just because my strange existence didn't let me have anyone. I'd been alone again; I'd caused his demise because he wouldn't have been down there if it wasn't for me. I didn't think much about the sirens or lights. I just cried. I'd felt forfeit in that moment, as though nothing I did would ever be enough. Then he'd taken a breath and sat up from my arms. What? His glasses had fallen when he'd been attacked, but I hadn't expected the bright red iris that looked at me. I'd been delighted but dismayed that he'd come back, worried I'd have to be the one to finish him if he turned into one of the monsters.

That hadn't happened, not in reality. Though in my nightmares his face often mutated to a grinning Naraku before I woke. The virus hadn't taken his mind like the other monsters, he knew he was, but he wasn't the same. I could see a miasma around him that didn't make my visions of him as my arch-nemesis any more comfortable. Beyond that, he'd been even more quiet. I knew it was probably a lot to take in, but I was nervous about these changes. About the miasma around him. It hadn't gotten worse, but it made me uncomfortable to be around. Yet, I was afraid to try to purify it. What if it just killed him?

That scared me more than the nightmares.

He'd barely slept on our trip here, or even after at the different hotels we kept jumping between. Tonight, we'd find another one. He didn't want to stay at the same place more than a day. Even then, he gets the rooms for me more than him. I hadn't seen him sleep more than a few hours since we'd left, and he hadn't on the drive here from Racoon City at all. He'd said the virus had altered his stamina and strength, but could it really do this much? I'd been exposed but nothing had happened with me beyond the nightmares.

A gunshot shattered my thoughts and I looked toward the building, scrambling to get my seat belt off. This was supposed to be just a meeting. Another three shots went off as I ran for the door he'd entered through, bow in hand. I shot a man that came out without hesitating, there'd been a gun in his hand. Light flickered back into my hand and two more men fell in short order. I hissed in pain as a shot grazed my shoulder, ducking behind a desk in the front area. Dammit, what was this?

"You should give up girl, your boyfriend is outnumbered, and they want you alive, so we won't hurt you if you surrender." A guy called, I could hear them reload and pursed my lips in annoyance, hand still over my arm where he'd grazed it. It wasn't bleeding but it was sore as hell. "Can't say the same for Wesker, he's an asshole."

They knew him? Had they planned this attack then? Were they working with Birkin? I scowled and pulled my bow, waiting to see someone step from the hall and shooting them in the foot from under the desk, a second arrow pausing them in their tracks. I hated using my powers against humans, but none of these people seemed innocent. Giving me ultimatums never went well either, as though I'd just give up. If these people were working for anyone that wanted to kidnap me, I wasn't going to hesitate to put arrows through them.

I heard more shots above me and a series of slams. Was Wesker okay? I didn't see more men coming at me, so I got up from behind the desk to pad toward the steps as quietly as possible. Thankfully he'd paused to get me a few sets of clothes so at least I wasn't running around in my school uniform. I had a bullet proof vest under this overlarge sweater. I appreciated that he'd insisted I wear it now, considering I was being shot at. I downed two men at the top of the steps then had to scramble back down as a few approached. How many were here?

"Wesker!" I called out, shooting more arrows at the men to keep them up the steps. I ducked lower when a rain of metal was my reply. So much for wanting me alive. There was more gunfire above me, and I saw a few bullets come through the ceiling and into the door. What were they doing upstairs? If there was still so much noise, then he was alive right? I shot one of the men below the desk again, but then the other two reopened fire and I had to roll behind another piece of furniture since the desk was swiftly disintegrating beneath the onslaught of bullets.

I managed to get a shot off, but it hit the wall, it was hard to aim from the floor. I got it together enough to shoot one of the bullets headed my way, wincing as I felt something bite into my left hip. I managed to shoot another one but the last had gotten close and shook his head at me.

"Stop." He was too close for me to get my shot off before his, so I let my bow slight along my arm as I put my hands up. My leg hurt like hell and I could feel sticky warmth bleeding into my new pants. "I don't really care if you are delivered dead. These people would still reward us. Don't try anyth..."  
He flew sideways through the air as a dark blur slammed into him, the gun pulled so the shot went to the side. I blinked after the movement, noting that Wesker had relocated him with the impossibly fast movement. That had been akin to the way I'd seen Sesshomaru move. Was he that quick? He'd turned right back to the steps, gun pointed at them.

"You're hurt." It wasn't a question. "You need to put pressure on that."

"How aren't you?" I muttered, grunting as I pressed on my leg. Ouch.

"Why did you come in?" He shot another person dumb enough to come down the steps. He didn't even hesitate, and the man wouldn't survive, it had been cleanly in the head.

"Well, it sounded like you were in trouble." I commented, a little frustrated at how unfazed he was in the middle of all this. "All the gunshots and yelling."

"Negotiations went sideways." He stated, shrugging lightly. "I got the information I needed to follow up Birkin, though I expect he'll be alerted presently. You ready? I think I'll need to lift you again."

"Yeah, yes. Let's go." I hadn't even finished the statement and I was in the air, my neck he held as he pulled me with him at the heightened speed. I was in the passenger seat before I could really comprehend, we'd gotten out. He was already pulling away and I ducked when a few shots came from behind us.

"Fuck, this hurts…" I muttered, still trying to hold my leg where it was bleeding. "Can we go to a hospital?"

"I can take care of a wound like that." He answered, pulling around a corner and continuing to wherever he had in mind. He easily went through traffic, and I still hadn't gotten accustomed to the smooth way he could just react to other cars in this busy city. He pulled into a back alley and killed the lights, glancing behind him before leaning over to push my chair back. I muttered more unkind words as I was moved again. I was already lightheaded. Why was it I was always suffering from blood loss around this man?

"The bullet's still inside, I'll need to dig it out." He commented as he ripped the jeans around my upper leg with his bare hands. So yeah, his strength was useful sometimes. "You might pass out."

"I hope so." I returned, less than pleased with having been shot. For all the pain in my ankle last week, this was much worse. He had a first aid kit on hand and put on gloves. Handing me an extra belt from our clothes in the backseat.

"Put it between your teeth." He instructed and I did, glancing at him nervously.

I probably would have bitten my own tongue from the agony when he put his finger into the wound to try and find the offending projectile. I saw spots of black and let out a series of groans and whispers as he dug around with retractors a moment to get the metal out. It didn't matter how much you saw this on television, no acted-out pain could come close to what this was.

"You can scream if you like." He remarked, the sting of the needle he was using to close the wound twisting through my nerves. I let out several more groans, annoyed I couldn't yell at him. He could have told me he was possibly gonna be under attack. "Now, now. Miss Higurashi, such language."

"Fuck you, Wesker." I hissed when the belt fell out of my mouth. It wasn't like me, but neither was anything since I'd gotten here. He laughed at me.

"You'll probably want some sort of infusion. You've lost a lot of blood. Do you know your blood type?" He asked, leaning back from his quick stitching to nod at the work.

"AB." I hissed.

"Just have to be difficult." He observed, given it was one of the hardest types to get blood for. "I have O, but I don't think I'd be a good idea."

"A hospital would have been a great plan." I returned.

"We can't do a hospital…hey, stay awake." He moved my seat back up, the pain making me wince, but I didn't pass out. "You are even paler than usual."

He was watching me critically. I could never tell what his feelings were. He'd been kind over the last few days, but respectful. Even now he was much the same…but he had run downstairs and saved me from gunpoint when he'd clearly been threatened himself.

"I don't know if your blood will be much help." I commented.

"I could just break into a hospital blood bank." He started the car and I stopped him. I was a bit nervous he'd pull someone into this that didn't need to be if he was caught. He perked a brow at me.

"It's fine. You do it then. You know how right? I didn't react to the virus before, I shouldn't now." I reasoned, a bit nervous but his virus was controlled, and it was my job to purify such things. If I had to have blood, then I could purify it once I rested. If it did anything at all.

"It was an observation. I wasn't serious. I should find somewhere to steal the blood. You can wait a bit if you can still talk…" He had had more to say but I'd pulled his sleeve open and he paused to watch me. I'd confused him, but it worked well enough. I shivered lightly and let my eyes close. I'd been fighting to stay awake even until now. I could tell he shook me, but it was too much trouble to open them again.

It felt a little like floating, the blood so low it pulled at my consciousness leaving me somewhere between the oblivion of sleep and the vague sense of stuff happening around me. The darkness around me flickering over my skin as it drew me further from my sense of self. I felt that nightmarish sense of aloneness, but it wasn't as merciless as before. The black seemed to embrace me, as opposed to leave me devoid. I felt it curl not just around me, but through me.

"Kagome." My name pulled me slowly back toward the light. I slowly opened my eyes to see the pale blue gaze of Wesker nearby. I'd seen a few colors now for his gaze, though they seemed even more grey than before. He was staring at me critically, closer than he usually did. "Can you understand me?"

"MmmHmm." I murmured, tired but not uncomfortable. "What's wrong?"

"Other than being shot and needing a direct transfusion?" He asked, and I only stared a moment before remembering the events leading to my taking a bullet to the leg. I glanced down; the skin of my leg bare but discolored with blood and a few small stitches. I was aware of discomfort but not the wild pain before I'd lost sense of what was happening. I had a plastic line that was going from his arm to a bag and then continuing to my arm. I blinked at him; he'd really done it. Given me blood himself. I was a bit fearful I'd get sick…

"I…don't really feel different." I remarked aloud. Was this how he'd felt? A general sense of odd wellness? I could make him out fairly clearly despite the darkness, he hadn't turned on the lights in the car. Had I picked up his better senses too then? "I mean, I do, but I still feel like myself."

"Oh?" He leaned forward to adjust the bag slightly, keeping an eye on what was happening with it. "Your wound already looks better than it was. It seems some of my regenerative properties shifted with the blood."

"I can see better too." I admitted. "I feel pretty good, my leg only is sore now. You can stop if you want. Isn't this sort of transfer hard on a person?"

"It generally is, but as mentioned I heal very fast. I don't mind giving it another moment with all the blood you've left at the scene and in the car." He commented, reaching over to adjust my arm lightly when I moved it. I blushed slightly at the contact, realizing he was rather close. He'd pushed up the center console in the front of the car and was near enough that his knee was pressed into mine to make space in the close quarters of the car. I took a slow breath, a little confused at the sudden tightness in my abdomen and dryness in my throat. I needed help. This wasn't the time for being attracted to him.

"You still have to drive." I managed, hoping he'd stop it and pull away since this sort of reaction was making me uncomfortable. What was this? Was it the odd virus he carried, that I might carry now? Ugh. That had been a bad idea to tell him to do this.

"All right." He stated after a second, staring at me a long moment before making the comment. His eyes flickered through a yellowed, almost amber color before a crimson glow colored them. Then he turned his attention to resolving the wire in his arm first. What was that? The look had been much more passionate than I'd ever seen, from him or anyone. Did he give those expressions when the glasses were on? Is that why he wore them? He wasn't wearing them now, but I wondered if he'd looked at me like that before just now. It didn't make my sudden case of cotton mouth any easier to deal with. Had he felt the same moment I did?

I reached for the water in my door, taking a drink. What in the world was I doing? I let him finish unhooking it all. Rubbing my arm lightly where he pressed the bandage on. It was a whim more than anything, I leaned forward to kiss his cheek as he finished. He glanced at me for the gesture, eyes wider as they flashed red. "I uh…thank you."

He pressed his lips into mine, a hand snaking around my neck to pull me closer. I froze a second, then relaxed slightly into the insistent embrace. My insides seeming to melt even as my skin goose bumped at the small moan he let out. I pushed back slightly into the pressure; I hadn't had a kiss like this before. Most of my embraces had been quite short lived. It was as though there was a flow of electricity between us neither wanted to break from. Eventually we paused and I opened my eyes, not sure when I'd let them shut, bright eyes staring back at me. Each searching the other as we both caught our breath. For permission or reciprocated feelings or something else entirely I wasn't sure.

It felt like a long time we stared, but it wasn't more than a few long seconds before he pulled me in again, tugging my entire body closer across the cab into his lap as he deepened the new kiss. His hands tracing down my sides. I drew back when his tongue touched my lips, blinking in surprise at his directness. "Wesker…"

"Mmm…" He offered the noncommittal sound, lips trailing along the side of my face when I pulled back nibbling at my ear. Fingers gripping slightly when I'd spoken his name before continuing to explore. I tried to orientate myself from the unexpected embrace, not completely convinced I wanted to stop even while trying to pump the breaks.

"Too fast…" I managed to say, pushing back a bit more when his teeth grazed my neck. My breath was unsteady, my lips and skin tingling in loss from the brief contact. This wasn't right, I loved Inuyasha, this was just…wanting. Then, I'd never felt wanted back as much as I did right now. He'd stopped but the way his eyes were dilatated even as his attention was solely on me. His breath had grown uneven as well, and I was very aware of how warm he was. Those eyes, in this moment it seemed as if he had forgotten the rest of our plan and only desired to consume me here and now. He'd let me pull back, but his thumbs still made light circles over my hips where they'd ended up. If we'd been somewhere else, I might not have stopped, but I wasn't experienced in any of this. It scared me a little, how much I'd suddenly wanted this. How much I still did. How much he did.

"Kagome…" I could feel the rumble of his chest beneath my fingers. My breathed name was perhaps the most passionate I'd ever heard him. I wasn't certain I'd ever wanted anything so much as I wanted this man right now. I leaned back in as he pressed my waist against his hips, the taste of him driving me to raise my hands into his hair. It was slicked back, as he often kept it, a bit rough to touch but he didn't seem to mind me running my fingers through it all the same. This could last forever, and it wouldn't be enough.

We didn't get anywhere near forever, a knock on the windows of the driver's side shattered the heated moment. I heard Wesker let out a low mutter that I expected wasn't positive as I slipped into my seat, a bit embarrassed at the idea of being caught like this. He reached back to his holster, releasing the snap so he could easily pull the gun.

"Hey, what are you two kids doing here? Go find somewhere else to make out." A female voice reached us from outside as she pounded on the door again. "I got a delivery soon, you gotta move."

Wesker started the car instead of lowering the window. The figure outside backed up and he pulled back out of the alley. Rolling his shoulder and neck slightly before turning back onto one of the main roads. Mortified barely covered it, how could I have let myself get that carried away? What had I planned to do exactly? It wasn't as if I'd ever, done almost any of this. He was double my age; he'd probably had a lot more experience in physical relationships. Particularly judging by the way every move he'd made inspired me to forget everything but him…

What had gotten into me? I'd started it by kissing his cheek. We'd devolved from there. I couldn't really look at him. I sensed he was also frustrated at the strange exchange. We'd maintained a pseudo friendship thus far, we each had mutual reason to hunt down Birkin. This wasn't what I'd had in mind…was it because I'd told him to use his blood? I didn't feel strange minus my abdomen doing jumping jacks at the thought of him pulling me close. That wasn't normal…was it a part of him giving me the blood then? Was it related to the virus? Was I just a pervert looking for excuses?

"You all right?" He finally asked, his voice had returned to normal. Though I felt a pang of regret at the lack of sultry tone after the way he's said my name earlier. Would I even get to hear him say it again, or was I stuck as 'Miss Higurashi' from here on in?

"Yeah, uh…I'm sorry about that. I'm not sure why I ah…" I felt more embarrassed at having to say it aloud. "Kissed you. It just seemed like the thing to do…and I did it. Then you did it back…and um, it was a lot. I ah…it wasn't bad I mean…just not what I'm used to."

Shit. I needed to stop rambling, but it kept coming out…

"I never really…uh…kissed like that before. I just, it was nice but…it was awkward. No, I mean, this is awkward now, then it was good. But, just…too much. I need to just shut up." I pressed my eyes shut, kicking myself for the weird remarks. I was probably just making it worse. I didn't feel any better. He was probably reminding himself now about the difference between us, age and experience wise.

"I'd say it was more than 'nice'." He didn't sound nearly as nervous or rushed as I did. "Putting aside finding proper adjectives, it was out of character. I apologize as well."

"No, it's okay. I think we were mutually involved in it." I raised my hands a bit, finally glancing toward him for the first time. "I'm just glad I'm not the only one that found it odd."

"I should have stolen you uncontaminated blood." He remarked, apparently having come to the same conclusion I had. "After you went unconscious, I wasn't sure how much time I had. It seems my donation did more than offer you some regeneration."

"No, you shouldn't feel bad for that. You were helping me. I would have probably died if you tried to steal some blood for me. "I refused to believe it was bad just because it'd inspired a bit of lewd behavior. "I feel fine now, good even. Normal blood wouldn't have done that. Where we headed? Where did Birkin go?"

I wanted to get back to the important topic at hand.

"Birkin probably hasn't left yet but he'll be traveling to an Umbrella facility in the south pacific. I'll need to find us passage on a plane. You ever used a parachute before?" He picked up my desire to change topic, and did so, but this wasn't much better.

"No, I have never had a need for it." I answered, frowning at the idea. "You want me to go with you?"

"You managed yourself tonight…."

"I got shot." I interrupted, a little annoyed at how he was okay with that.

"…and if we're dealing with Birkin you'll be as useful as I am, if not more." He continued without pausing for my annoyance. "I can guess what he's looking into, he separated from his family. I have another contact looking for them."

"His family? Why?" I didn't argue that I was better against the monsters, because I knew my abilities were suited to this.

"One doesn't come to the poker table without any chips to play." He shrugged again, turning again. Winding through the city with an ease most locals would struggle for. "He did all of this for his family, having them in custody could bring him to a pause."  
"I'd rather not use hostages." The idea left a sour taste in my mouth. I did not want to sink to the level of the bad guy. "We should be able to get him without that."

"Perhaps, but whose to say how many could get hurt first. That's if Ada even manages to find them." He commented with another shrug. Far less concerned about the morality involved than I was. He was quite comfortable with this being on the run chasing someone thing. He'd said on the way up to New York that he'd been a mercenary for a while, and it was clear he hadn't lost that skill. I didn't like the mentality, but I wasn't the one at risk if this man was left alive. Everyone else was. Was it so bad to take a hostage or two compared to the rest of the world?

"I'll arrange us passage, probably in the morning at this rate. I'll drop you at the hotel. Are you accustomed to the plan?" He was back to normal. As if we hadn't just about torn each other's clothes off a few minutes ago. I nodded though, hoping to pretend the same. We'd done this several days now, pay cash, pay a bit extra to not have to worry about a deposit. He'd offered me a lot of cash when this all started, and I still had quite a bit in my wallet. I'd rented several rooms this way already, so I got out when he dropped me off. I'd text him the room number two to the right of ours. Or left if there weren't that many to the right. It wasn't fancy, but it would get the job done. It looked clean enough, so I rented a room and went inside, pausing immediately to turn around and go back to the front.

"I asked for a double queen." I stated. "Not a single king."

"You said you'd like a double queen but would take what we have." The kid at the counter retorted without looking up from whatever he was doing on his phone. "We're full up on doubles so that's what you get. You already paid so there isn't a refund."

Crap…that had been part of the statement Wesker had me using. Until now it hadn't been an issue. I scowled all the way back to the room, closing the door hard enough I knew the brat at the front heard it. What a mess. Of all nights, this was the one they didn't give us a second bed. I shivered at the memory of him pulling me close, his lips parting mine with his tongue…

I animatedly shook my head, digging out my phone to text him the room number two away and then sitting on the edge of the bed. He'd be back later, normally I'd sleep ahead of him though this time I wasn't as tired as I should be despite the hour. I flipped on the television hoping for a distraction but the image of two people making out popped into view and I turned it. Eventually settling on a news channel. I hadn't seen anything about what had happened at Racoon City, so I hoped they'd managed to contain the problem there.

"Tonight, we'll discuss the local growing issues with feral cats in New York, as well as the ongoing election. Then we'll be covering more about yesterday's stories involving a new anti-cancer drug as well as the possible use of an old banned sedative in relation to aiding with leprosy." The announcer was explaining quietly. "This is July 17th, 1998 and welcome to York News Tonight with Vincent Kleft."

…

"What? Did he just say it's 1998?" I pulled up the channel list, blinking at the date on the older style tv-guide that rolled through the various listings. It matched the date the man had given on the news. Was this serious? Was I really in yet another time period?

I had noticed things seemed a little old fashioned, but I figured that had to do with just cultural differences in America. It was 98? Was I alive in Japan too then? It would have been a couple years before I first went back in time. That's confusing, very confusing. Did I exist in two places on earth at once? Or was this an alternate earth? Perhaps the future earth from the feudal times I'd seen with Inuyasha? I'd always thought the lack of demons or magic in my time was strange, but maybe it wasn't just a different time but a different world. I wanted to call home more than ever now, I'd largely avoided it but this time I wanted to hear if my family was at the shrine. If I called would I pick up on myself? Could I talk? What could I say? Wasn't that always the bad thing to do that would destroy the universe in movies?

Then, if Wesker was right and they wanted me, it was a matter of time before they found the younger version of me wasn't it? But there were other Kagome's…probably even Kagome Higurashi's. Would they make that connection? I resisted the urge to lift up the phone. It would be very pricy in this time, and cost aside if it was somehow tracked to me, I'd be pointing them in the direction I didn't want them. This wasn't really helpful, in general I guess it didn't matter that it was another time and two of me could exist. It was still something I had to deal with if it landed my family in danger.

Ugh. I should start just always using some sort of fake name. Wesker could probably help me come up with one. Even get me the papers I'd imagine. He had done so thus far. The papers he'd had me forged for us to get around safely looked quite legitimate. I'd be putting the passport to the test sooner than I liked considering what he said about Birkin's position. I sighed and leaned back, covering my face. We'd have to keep being in close quarters and I knew I wasn't ready for that. His reaction to our make out session was collected but I was still embarrassed.

Was our attraction just the virus? I knew I'd sort of liked him prior, but not to crawl in your lap and let you feel me up level. How would the virus have caused that? It had what? Made me desire him as opposed to turn into a massive mindless zombie? Those things weren't even mildly related. Then, none of this really made sense, people didn't just turn into monsters after they were already dead either. I wasn't in charted territory. Maybe it was just the first moment…it'd been a charged evening, I'd been shot. I'd had a live transfusion. Maybe all the excitement prompted other types of excitement. Perhaps we'd be back to normal now that the moment had passed.

When I closed my eyes I could picture my name on his lips, hear it as his breath tickled my neck.

I groaned and got back up. I needed a lukewarm shower, this was absurd.

**End Chapter**

So, things got a bit heavier finally. I dunno. I'd say I have a plan, but I don't really. That's the point of just sort of 'going with the flow' writing. Poor Kagome. RIP that poor lady that interrupted them in the alley. She's probably on a short list of people to throw into testing after that.

-Aura

P.S. Next chapter it'll be lewd but by Wesker's perspective. I expect that to involve writing in ways I'm not always comfortable with, but building horizons?


	8. Chapter 8

** Warning: **Lewd stuff happens this chapter.

**Story:** **_Quicken, Question, Quantify_**

**Chapter Eight:**** _Forge - Counterpoint_**

_"Lust is a tool, desire a trap. Wield the first, and you can take someone's soul. Fall into the second, and they can take yours…"_

**_-Riley Shane, Blood Rose_**

**_July 17th – 18th, 1998 – New York City:_**

There was a certain satisfaction that accompanied the crunch of bone when I kicked a man in the chest. Knowing that regardless of where they landed after their flight through the air, they would be in pain and broken. I smirked slightly as the men pointed guns at me, they didn't know whom they were dealing with. I moved too quickly for their eyes to follow, dodging the bullets they thought would save them and coming up to smash one in the face with the palm of my hand as I shot a second then kicked him into the third.

We'd been tracking Birkin's possible next steps and the trail had led me here. Though I should have expected a trap I had to hand it to Birkin for not making this easy. I'd left the girl in the car; she wasn't up to this level of combat. A few more shots rang into more goons that entered the room, but others opened enough fire that I had to duck behind a filing cabinet. Even I could only dodge so much, and I needed to reload. Was this all they could do? They didn't even have a full asset on hand to challenge me. It was a matter of time, but I still didn't want to waste it. I threw a grenade toward the hall, chuckling at the squeal of recognition before the voice cut off with the explosion. I walked into a side office and up to a desk. Typing a few keys. I didn't still have a login, but people were horrible with cyber security – there was a small postit on the desk that got me access. I paused typing long enough to shoot two more men then returned to it, dodging a few shots from further back up. How many people had they put here?

"Downstairs too, there's another one. Take that one alive." I heard the order, frowning. She'd come in after I told her not to. She really needed to learn to follow orders. I sent several files out to a few different emails I could check later at my leisure, slipping a disk into the tray to copy others. One of the combatants gave up on trying to shoot me and ran inside at me. I used my free hand to catch their punch then shifted back to trip them, tossing them into the wall with their own momentum before shooting them several times.

The second had joined him and punched me in the face, causing my head to flip to the side before I turned it slowly back to him. Smirking as he widened his eyes. He went flying a moment later, several more broken bones than he'd arrived with.

"Wesker!" The girl's voice drew my attention. She was definitely the one they wanted alive. I sighed lightly and glanced to the screen; it had just hit the finalization complete phase when I pushed the button to get the cd out. Slipping it into a case before pocketing it. I'd skimmed enough of the conversations to know where Birkin was headed next. I heard more noise and stalked back outside, shooting a man and jumping out of the way of an automatic that went wild into the floor before moving across the room to knee the shooter in the face. None of them could deal with my speed. I didn't waste time seeing if I'd finished him off. I was already half way down the steps.

A man held a gun toward the girl, threatening her. She was already injured, blood thick on her pant leg. I relocated the thug across the room before he knew he'd been hit. She glanced between me and the guy, clearly impressed despite the pain evident in the way she scrunched up her eyes.

"You're hurt. You need to put pressure on that." I directed, turning toward the steps to raise my gun in case more goons tumbled down to meet death.

"How aren't you?" She grunted, pressing on her leg.

"Why did you come in?" Another fell, they weren't even making this a challenge other than the girl. Did she have to be so troublesome?

"Well, it sounded like you were in trouble." She snipped back, clearly unhappy. "All the gunshots and yelling."

"Negotiations went sideways." I shrugged. "I got the information I need to follow Birkin, though he'll be aware soon. You ready? I think I'll need to lift you again."

I smirked at her eyeroll, a good sign if she could still show frustration. As soon as she agreed, I took her outside. I had her in the car and was driving away probably before she knew what had happened. A few shots echoed behind us, but we were free of their little attempt now.

"Fuck, this hurts…" She didn't curse too often that I'd heard, so I believed it. There was still blood coming out. It was mild now, she hadn't gotten hit in an artery. "Can we go to a hospital?"

"I can take care of a wound like that." I answered, weaving through traffic, I'd gotten to enjoying the heightened reflexes that had come with my many other improvements. I couldn't run this high for long before needing a break but I liked when I could. I'd weighted out some possible down spaces in case of a situation like this so I pulled into one of those and leaned over to look at the wound critically.

"No exit wound, bullet's still inside. I'll need to dig it out." I reached up to rip the jeans from her leg. "You might pass out."

"I hope so." She answered. I understood the sentiment since I'd been shot before. I pulled out the first aid kit. I dug around in the back seat for my spare belt and held it up to her mouth. "Put this between your teeth."

She did as I put on gloves. Then threw her head back and closed her eyes when I reached in to feel for the bullet. Groaning or grunting as I moved. I made it as quick as possible, using tongs to get the bullet as she moaned.

"You can scream if you like." I commented, moving on from retrieving the bullet to the string and hook I'd use to close the wound. She let out a series of whines through the belt I expected weren't well-intended. "Now, now. Miss Higurashi, such language."

"Fuck you, Wesker." She breathed out, dropping the belt. I laughed.

"You'll probably want some sort of infusion. You've lost a lot of blood. Do you know your blood type?" I nodded at the stitching I'd done, it was rather good.

"AB." She managed shakily.

"Just have to be difficult…" He remarked. "I have O, but I don't think I'd be a good idea."

With the virus curling through my blood, I didn't know how it would affect her. I doubted she'd be in danger from what Birkin had said but I also didn't know what might happen.

"A hospital would have been a great plan." She snarked.

"We can't do a hospital…hey, stay awake." I reached over to move her seat up, the motion making her open her eyes again. "You are even paler than usual."

She'd lost a lot of blood, more than I'd first estimated. Her eyes were having a hard time keeping focus.

"I don't know if you blood would even help." She said, her voice exhausted.

"I could break into a hospital blood bank." I started the car, time was of the essence. Surprised she grabbed my hand.

"It's fine. You do it then. You know how right? I didn't react to the virus before, I shouldn't now." Her voice was uneven, slurring as though she'd had a few too many drinks as she tried to open up the sleeve of my shirt.

"It was an observation. I wasn't serious. I should find somewhere to steal the blood. You can wait a bit if you can still talk you can get to a, dammit. Stay awake." I shook her lightly, but her eyes didn't open this time. I scowled and killed the engine again, reaching back into the first aid box. I had the equipment she spoke of. It didn't take too long to set it up and open my vein so my blood would leak into a bag between us, then into her blood. I hadn't really wanted to share the virus in my veins, but I wasn't going to give up an asset I'd put so much time into either. Her pulse was weak but present, growing a few minutes after I started the transfusion.

"Kagome." I tried her name a few times before she finally opened her eyes. They weren't focused, and for a moment I thought I might have a zombie on my hands. "Can you understand me?"

"MmmHmm…" She managed. "What's wrong?"

Had she forgotten?

"Other than being shot and needing a direct transfusion?" I smirked when she blinked down to her leg. It was already closed. The virus I possessed was augmenting her as well. She stared at my makeshift wiring and blood system, nervousness setting in.

"I don't feel different." She muttered. "I mean, I do, but I still feel like myself."

"Oh?" I was adjusting the bags to keep the transfer one way. "You wound already looks better than it was. It seems some of my regenerative properties shifted with the blood."

"I can see better too." She said, now that her eyes were focused, I could tell she was able to better pick out details in this dark. "I feel pretty good, my leg is only sore now. You can stop. Isn't this sort of thing hard on you?"

"It generally is, but as mentioned I heal very fast. I don't mind giving it another moment with all the blood you've left at the scene and in the car." I commented, reaching over to adjust her arm lightly when she bent it. She flushed a little, noting I'd had to move her closer to make this work.

"You still have to drive." She said softly. Looking away demurely but I could sense her arousal in more than just her glances or the pink in her cheeks.

Was this what stimulated her? She tried to swallow lightly, and I found myself staring. She was a lovely young woman, peak age for physical activity. Her innocent behaviors only stoked the constant undercurrent of wanting to defile her. To steal that virtue and hold it for my own. I wanted to hold her down and make certain she'd never forget my name. All I said was. "All right."

I busied myself undoing the wires. Trying not to smirk when she reached for the water in the door. Had I made her thirsty? I put the bandage on her arm, my attention snapping back to her when I felt a gentle pressure in my cheek. She'd even been chaste when kissing me. Was she trying to get something else?

"I, uh…thank you." She managed, not looking away. It was too much. I slipped a hand around her neck and pulled her closer to press her lips into mine. She tasted a bit of salt and blood and perhaps ambrosia, her lips soft as cotton. She stiffened, but then pushed back. Why had I hesitated to take her until now? We each explored, eager yet cautious. Staying against each other until we had to part for air. She'd let her eyes close and opened them slowly, the sort of delight you'd see on the cat that had caught the mouse. She was searching my eyes as I did hers. Was this acceptable? If she let this continue, I wasn't sure I'd be able to stop it.

I pulled her back when we'd had time to catch our breath, deeper than before, drawing her entire body into my lap, her ass into my hips. She returned the embrace until I traced her lip with my tongue, then she drew back, clearly not having expected it. She wasn't experienced, but that would make her all the sweeter in time. Then she whispered my name…I knew I wanted her to do that again…to scream that in a voice hoarse from crying out…

"Mmm…" I trailed my lips along her jawline, making my way toward her ear. I could feel her starting to pull away, but I wasn't ready for that. I wasn't sure just then that I'd ever be ready for that, I explored her build with my hands, I planned to memorize every inch of her.

"Too fast…" She squeaked out when I tried my teeth on her neck. I kept from growling at her the way I wanted to, instead leaning up to look at her. I knew my breathing as almost as unsteady as hers, I was barely keeping myself from ignoring her protest. I could get her to forget about anything else…to think about nothing but me.

"Kagome…" My voice almost didn't sound my own. I couldn't help but press her against me a bit tighter, did she really expect me to just stop? Then she leaned into me, ran her fingers through my hair. I gripped her back and returned the kiss. This was the most intense I'd felt since my return. Battles had gotten me energized, but this was beyond that. I could feel every swift beat of her heart…every touch of her soft body was an infusion of desire. I wanted her in every way a man could have a woman.

Then some worthless piece of shit knocked on the window.

I was half tempted to shoot them and return to the girl, but the glass would ricochet and Kagome wouldn't exactly sign off on me murdering someone before I fucked her mute…

"Hey, what are you two kids doing here? Go find somewhere else to make out." A female voice reached us from outside as she pounded on the door again. "I got a delivery soon, you gotta move."

I started the car to frighten the pest back. If Kagome hadn't been here, I would have shot them. I was half tempted to do so anyway. I rolled my shoulder and neck as I turned back onto the road. I made a note to come back and kill the offender later. Frowning as I curled back into traffic. The girl wasn't looking at me again, and she'd half covered her face. Much worse than the pleasure it would have otherwise been showing. Then, why was this a problem in the first place?

It'd been a strange moment…I'd had various sexual encounters through the years, but this was unique. The girl had pushed every correct button in short order, even ones that normally wouldn't have meant anything. Then she'd offered that chaste kiss and thank you…I let out a breath. I was aware of still being quite attracted to her even while trying to figure out why. I was less than comfortable as I turned through traffic. What was happening here? Was it the blood I'd given her? Had some of hers returned through the bag? That shouldn't have been possible…though I had gotten her blood on me when I'd torn the jeans free.

"You all right?" I managed to keep my voice level.

"Yeah, uh…I'm sorry about that. I'm not sure why I ah…" She was definitely not all right. "Kissed you. It just seemed like the thing to do…and I did it. Then you did it back…and um, it was a lot. I ah…it wasn't bad I mean…just not what I'm used to."

Shit. I'd broken her…

"I never really…uh…kissed like that before. I just, it was nice but…it was awkward. No, I mean, this is awkward now, then it was good. But, just…too much. I need to just shut up." She pressed her eyes shut and I wasn't sure how to take her rant. She wasn't totally against it then?

"I'd say it was more than 'nice'." I commented, shocked I was keeping a lid on the memories of her pressed against me. "Putting aside finding proper adjectives, it was out of character. I apologize as well."

"No, it's okay. I think we were mutually involved in it." At least she was willing to look at me. "I'm just glad I'm not the only one that found it odd."

"I should have stolen you uncontaminated blood." I meant it; this was not what I'd intended. "After you went unconscious, I wasn't sure how much time I had. It seems my donation did more than offer you some regeneration."

"No, you shouldn't feel bad for that. You were helping me. I would have probably died if you tried to steal some blood for me. " God, she was still acting all innocent. She probably wasn't slightly aware of what her quiet virtue did to me… "I feel fine now, good even. Normal blood wouldn't have done that. Where we headed? Where did Birkin go?"

Birkin, yes, we needed to find that fool and kill him.

"Birkin probably hasn't left yet but he'll be traveling to an Umbrella facility in the south pacific. I'll need to find us passage on a plane. You ever used a parachute before?" I was just as eager to change the subject as she was.

"No, I have never had a need for it." She sounded confused. "You want me to go with you?"

"You managed yourself tonight…."

"I got shot." She interrupted.

"…and if we're dealing with Birkin you'll be as useful as I am, if not more." I continued without pausing for her annoyance. "I can guess what he's looking into, he separated from his family. I have another contact looking for them."

"His family? Why?" She wasn't going to make anything simple.

"One doesn't come to the poker table without any chips to play." I shrugged. Winding through the city toward my destination. "He did all of this for his family, having them in custody could bring him to a pause."  
"I'd rather not use hostages." Her tone complimented her words. "We should be able to get him without that."

"Perhaps, but who's to say how many could get hurt first. That's if Ada even manages to find them." I explained. Not that concerned about the morality of using Birkin's family against him. I hoped I'd have the chance after his treachery. He'd shot me in the back. I wasn't going to lose sleep over anything I did to him in return.

"I'll arrange us passage, probably in the morning at this rate. I'll drop you at the hotel. Are you accustomed to the plan?" I asked, hoping my frustration at this entire situation wasn't showing. I needed a moment without the girl. I had to get away from her before I did something that would make our interactions impossible. I drove off quickly after dropping her, finding an alley to escape into. I unzipped my pants to reach in and stroke myself. I didn't have to try to get stiff, she'd made certain it was there.

I ignored the street, closing my eyes to picture her curling close to me, pressing her hips and ass into my erection as she ran fingers through my hair. Her breathing my name, the taste of her. It was easy to alter the fantasy to her lips drifting lower, to my chest. Her fingers trailing along my sides as her lips pursed in hesitation before opening. Sparks erupted in my vision as the teasing finally reached a climax, my seed spilling over the concrete. My body shuttering with the effort. It took far less than it should have to drive me to this. I used a Kleenex to clean up and returned to the car, leaning back in the driver's side to take off my sunglasses and rub my eyes. Now, plane tickets.

That part was easy, I'd never had an issue with arranging logistics. It didn't really take that long, not even for limited access islands…not when I still had access to several security logins that weren't my own. I was back to the hotel and room she'd texted me before long. I'd gotten a second key from the front; she'd forgotten to mention I'd be here but the boy at the front didn't argue. The lax security was what made it easy to bribe them into ignoring laws. In the room the television was on the news, and the light for the bathroom was on. I'd learned in the past week she enjoyed baths so I assumed she'd decided to take one. She'd gotten us a single bed. On purpose, or because nothing else was available? I shook my head and looked up local take out, ordering something on the phone. I put my jacket over the back of a chair and took my guns off to put them on the table. She was still showering though and lacking much to do I paused near the door.

"…ker." Her voice was light, barely a whisper. As if she were talking to herself. "Wesker…"

So much for being able to relax…was she touching herself to the thought of me? I started to reach for the knob of the door.

"No. Wesker." Her voice wasn't as sultry as I'd first imagined it. When I slipped into the bathroom she was in the tub, suds covering the surface to hide her body. Her head was back over the lip, her eyes closed. She was having another nightmare. "Please…"

I let go of the lewd thoughts for now, at least as much as her state of wet undress allowed and walked in to shake her lightly. Not expecting her to wrap her arms around me suddenly. I could feel the moisture from the tub and her skin leaking through the fabric of my outfit. She gripped me tightly, fingers scrapping at the back of my shirt for purchase. "I thought you died."

"I'm not dead." I assured. At least, not in a way that separated me from the world. "You shouldn't go falling asleep in the bathtub."

She seemed to realize for the first time what was happening, and I couldn't help but grin at the view. She was rather nice to look at under all those frumpy clothes I'd been getting for her. If this place had the barest morals her scream was going to bring out what poor defenders, they could muster. I could only laugh at the absurdity of today, rolling back where she'd pushed me on the floor when I woke her. She pushed me again as the laughter curled through me. Her cursing didn't help, somehow just making it more hysterical. I waved her away as she complained, holding my side with my free hand. Bursting into another bout of mirth when she slammed the door.

**End Chapter**

I wanted a lighter note this time. Though there is some lewd stuff happening to. Poor Kagome.

-Aura

To my reviewers:

I mean…maybe I'll just take this out soon? Guess my project isn't that impressive. Ah well, I'm having fun at least.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: **Lewd stuff happens this chapter. Just a little.

**Story:** **_Quicken, Question, Quantify_**

**Chapter Nine:_ Unexpected_**

_"No one is so brave that he is not disturbed by something unexpected."_

**_-Julius Caesar, 100BC – 44BC_**

**_July 18th, 1998 – New York City:_**

I half wanted to punch him for the deep chuckling still coming from the bathroom when I retreated out and slammed the door. I didn't even have a towel out here to dry myself off and I was still dripping on the carpet. I hated that he took all of this so lightly. I'd almost never heard him laugh more than a short moment and he'd been rolling all because I'd been having nightmares again. I hadn't meant to scream either…and he just acted like none of this mattered. I blushed when a knock came to the door, scrambling back into the bathroom for a towel. Doing my best to ignore Wesker, had he gone somewhere drinking? Why was he being like this? I slipped to the door after wrapping the towel.

"Hey, everything okay? We heard screaming." As if I wasn't already embarrassed enough today.

"I slipped and fell and I'm okay but I got scared." I remarked. "I'm really sorry."

"Oh, okay…" The guy looked nervous, glancing me over before heading away. I rolled my eyes and shut the door, leaning on it. Could anything else go wrong today? I almost would have rather been shot and be in the hospital.

"You want to clean up the mess you made?" Wesker exited the bathroom, he wasn't still laughing but there was a smirk on his face. He sat down to start taking his boots off. "I'd like to also get cleaned up at some point before we sleep."

"I wouldn't have made a mess if you hadn't come in to laugh at me." I retorted, still sour over it.

"I didn't come in to laugh at you." He retorted, setting the first boot next to him. "Though the day had just been so unexpected, I wasn't sure how to take it. You should however, not go sleeping in the bathtub."

"Yeah, a pervert might burst inside to peek at me." I snipped back at him, earning his attention. That moment of amber entering his gaze before he put the second boot next to the first. I swallowed a bit at the gaze, there was something about him staring at me that made my heart pick up its pace.

"There was little to see until you leapt free of the water to press against me, wet and naked." He pointed out; his voice maintained a semi-sarcastic but neutral tone…but the red illumination remained steady in his eyes as they drifted lower, scanning along my legs – most of which were visible below the towel. "Though I can't say I minded the view."

"As I said, pervert." I managed to not stutter but I knew I didn't have the conviction I'd wanted.

"Do you think so?" He didn't sound offended, if anything I think my accusations were amusing him more. He'd taken off his socks and walked toward me with bare feet. "What makes me fall under that?"

He approached and I backed a step immediately into the door. I was tempted a moment to open the door, to run. The man that approached me wasn't the same gentle creature that had carried me inside his home and introduced me to his dog. I wasn't sure how to answer him.

"A desire to glance over a beautiful woman?" He asked, eyes glancing me over in a way that made me realize just how little this towel really covered. "Not minding pressing my lips into such a woman…grazing my fingers across her flesh…pushing her against me…"

"Uh…" I still didn't know what to say and he'd gotten rather close now. I swallowed as he leaned near me. Was he going to kiss me again?

"I suppose then, I could be called a pervert." He whispered near my ear, reaching his hand down near mine and on the knob. "I'll get the food set up. You should go get ready and clean up."

I almost asked him what that meant but there was a knock at the door. I blinked at him, frowning. Had he done that one purpose? Was he teasing me? I scurried toward the bathroom, confused. My feelings were a little hurt. Was he just playing with me? Toying with my feelings now that he knew I was attracted to him. Then, he seemed interested as well, or he wouldn't have pulled me into his lap earlier…he wouldn't have moaned when we'd kissed.

I shook my head at that, nope. I did not want to think about it. The bathroom was a mess. I'd need to ask for more towels. I went to cleaning up the floor and letting the water out of the tub. I got dressed as the smell of food filtered into the bedroom. It smelled good so I hurried as best I could, heading out of the bathroom in the pajama's I'd gotten during our last stop somewhere for clothes. There was rice and curry set out on the table with naan bread, so I headed straight over. It smelled great.

"You will need to ask for more towels…" I said as I started dishing myself some food, he'd already done the same and started eating so I didn't think we were worried about ceremony. "Thank you for getting food."

"Thank you for cleaning up." He replied, keeping his habit of not really accepting any sort of appreciation. He was looking at his phone, reading something. He'd gotten into the habit of leaving his glasses off more when he knew it would just be us two. Was it a trust thing? He'd kept the lights low, so I wasn't sure if it was also still some sort of sensitivity. Either way, it was a nice change to never being able to see his face…well, it had been. Today I wasn't as sure. I wanted to know how he felt, but it also scared me a little.

This entire night scared me. I focused on my food as I thought. Now that some of the immediate embarrassment had passed and I wasn't being actively teased I could focus a bit more on what could be happening. I knew I was attracted to Wesker, even before tonight I'd found him handsome in a gruff way. Still, I didn't know him well. Was it only lust? Had my body just betrayed me finally since I'd been untouched so long? I didn't think I was that shallow, nor was I convinced it was the case here. Something about the transfusion of his blood had pulled forward my feelings, but it hadn't created them. I'd been coming to care for him at some level since he first found me and took me in.

Should I even feel guilty? It wasn't like Inuyasha had ever wanted me the way I did him…he'd never come close to looking at me the way I'd been looked at tonight. The way I'd been touched…held…kissed…

"Something on your mind?" Wesker's voice drew me from my thoughts. He'd just put his phone away.

"Yes, just trying to figure some things out." I said, less stressed about it now that I'd had time to think. I wasn't a child after all, I had to start dealing with my feelings like an adult. Even if I didn't fully understand them.

"Care to talk about it?" He sounded amused. Was he planning to tease me again? I wouldn't rise to it this time. We needed to be able to discuss this.

"I do, actually." I remarked, glad his brows raised slightly. "I know I can be bad about sharing but I want to change that. I want to discuss this…pull between us."

"Just discuss…" He looked me over, sipping at the water he had next to him. He was definitely trying to get under my skin.

"Yes." I insisted. _For now, anyway…_

"All right. What would you like to discuss? It's clear the transfusion did something today." He relented to my confirmation that I wanted to talk about it.

"Yes, I think so too…but I don't think it could just create something from nothing." I explained. "I think I cared about you before that. I hope it's the same for you."

He paused to think at the comment, still eating as we spoke. Even without his glasses it was difficult to read him in that moment. He finally nodded to me, "I think that's a logical conclusion."

"Then, it isn't something we should feel bad about. I mean…if it's what you want." I started confident but only now realized that he may not actually feel as strongly as me.

"What? Making out in a car for a few minutes?" He put down his fork and leaned back in his chair. "What are you looking for?"

"A relationship I guess." I frowned; I didn't think this is where the conversation would go. "I guess I should have thought about it more before just announcing I wanted to talk."

"I appreciate the frankness; I just didn't expect it from you." He returned. "I don't mind the idea…though I think it's an odd time considering we can't exactly approach this traditionally. I'm not exactly a romantic walk on the beach sort of guy."

"I know. I just felt like this was better defined though, even if it was just a little." I nodded at his comments, a little delighted he didn't turn me down. "And well, I don't think I was ever going to be interested in the guys that wanted that. I just ah…don't wanna jump into physical stuff too quickly. I'm still not really that familiar with it all."

"Practice makes perfect, I believe the phrase goes." He remarked, lifting back up his fork with a smug smile when I nearly choked on my own drink. "Though yes, I understand your hesitation if you can't remember to breath and swallow successfully at the mention."

"Ha, ha." I returned. "I mean it…today was…"

"Addictive?" He provided.

"Intense." I returned. "It was a lot at once. I've barely kissed anyone. I want to not just jump in immediately."

"You'll regret the hang up later." He commented. "But if you insist, I wouldn't force you."

"I don't think you would. I just want to cover my bases." I answered. Still trying to eat as I talked about this. "I…want this to work, I guess? I've never really dated someone though, and as you said. It's not traditional."

"We'll find what functions for us, or we won't." He returned. "Most people don't mesh with me well enough to seek anything beyond a physical relationship."

"But you want that…or at least to try that…with me?" I knew it was a direct question. He might not know himself.

"I am certain I'd like to try." He agreed and I smiled genuinely at the comment. This wasn't so hard, if you just got over the awkwardness and acted like an adult you could come to a proper conclusion. So, we were officially dating then? The idea was fun, but I didn't know what it meant in Wesker's case. Most people did the date thing, movies, walking together, other activities, meals. Then, we were sharing a meal right now. Though he was largely quiet, he'd taken to staring at me this time. His eyes shimmering slightly, still glimmering crimson. Was he largely just considering a physical relationship if that was what he'd had in the past?

I wasn't sure. I knew we had an early start, so overthinking wouldn't lend to rest. So, I finished eating and moved to clean up since he'd set the food out. I also wanted to throw it out in the hall so it wouldn't make the room smell overnight and grab him some towels. I slipped back inside, but he was already in the shower. Without a towel…was he trying to be difficult? Did I bring him one? I lingered near the bathroom door, hesitant…did I want him to come out of the shower without one?

That idea spurred me to enter the bathroom, doing my best to look away from the shower/tub combo. At least I knew where it was, so I wasn't gaping as I reached to set towels on the counter. He didn't say anything, which was a bit of a relief and I retreated again. I scowled at the lack of a couch, there was a chair and footstool combo, but it was so short that neither of us would be comfortable in it. That left us both in the bed. Ugh. Since he was busy, I spent the time to move around the pillows and set them up in such a way that some would be between us. The bed otherwise was large enough that we shouldn't have to be in each other's space. Then, he was bigger than me, so I guess he deserved more room. I climbed back on the bed to move the pillows over a little. He seemed to like to keep the bed tucked in from our trip so far, so I had to half climb beneath the sheet to get it placed where I wanted it.

"What are you doing?" His muffled voice made me freeze beneath the tight blanket. Had it taken me so long he'd finished up already?

"I'm separating our space on the bed." I said from under the covers, still getting the pillow right.

"It's uneven." He remarked, I felt him sit on the opposite side.

"You're on the wrong half." I remarked, scowling when he moved to climb beneath, keeping the sides tight. How was he even comfortable like that? "Hey…"

His feet ended up not far from my face, albeit on the other side of the pillow. I could smell the soap still fresh on his skin. I started backing up, but it took me a moment to shimmy myself free of the upside-down position. He was watching me curiously when I finally escaped and got a breath of air. He'd plugged his phone into the end table on his side of the bed and was just now setting down his sunglasses. I smiled awkwardly, a little surprised he was giving me a glance at his eyes since it was so rare. They were a pale grey-blue now, but I never knew when they might switch again…

"You could have just asked me to stay on my side…" He suggested, pushing the pillow I'd just placed so painstakingly back to the center. Half like I'd had it before second guessing. "Unless, you are more concerned about what you might do without the barrier in place."

"No…" I focused on fixing my hair, knowing I'd answered too quickly. "I just…thought it was best after…"

"We were so ready to enjoy each other earlier." He provided with a small grin that made me frown at him. I should have just torn up the entire bed. I didn't answer that, partly cause he wasn't wrong and partly cause I didn't know what to say. I tried to turn over away from him but moving when the bed was tucked in was tiring.

"How do you sleep like this?" I muttered, laying back flat instead of continuing to try to turn on my side. "It's so constricting."

"I don't do a lot of tossing and turning." He replied, turning off his lamp and closing his eyes. "You should try it sometime."

I shot him a scowl that was lost on him since he'd closed his eyes. I continued my battle to lay on my left side, eventually giving a small victory 'yay' before flipping my light off. It was going to be hard enough to relax knowing we shared a bed, I didn't want to face him with his smelling all great…not that turning over in the same spot had really removed the aroma of his soap. At least he didn't have his regular cologne on. I closed my eyes, the day busy enough that it took me much less time than expected to pass into unconsciousness.

_"You can't." I stated, scowling. Not sure a moment if I was frowning at anything._

_ "There's no other escape."_

_ The voice that surfaced seemed to come from within me, as though my mind was arguing with a voice alien of my own. I wasn't sure if I was speaking to myself aloud, or if I was thinking. It was difficult to tell. I knew I wanted to scream._

_ "You'll know what making a wish means, but without one…you'll be here for eternity. Are you willing to do that, for a boy who thinks you a replacement? For friends that only ever gave you the time of day because of your mystical abilities. Being a priestess is the only good you'll ever be to anyone."_

_ "No." I sounded more resolute than I felt._

_ "No?"_

_ "Never." I doubled down._

_ The laugh that curled into my head caused pain to spread like a mold through my nerves, along my skin. Until I cried out, again…and again…until my voice was hoarse from the screams. Until I lacked even a voice with which to utter any prayers, dark or otherwise."_

I came to with a gasp, breathing heavily and flailing with the blanket to try to get it away from me…to get out of the grasp of that…that thing. To escape it. I screamed when my arms were suddenly held down, struggling against a hold that didn't budge.

"Kagome! Stop!" The deep baritone broke through the mania and I paused at the insistent command. I was still catching my breath, but I realized slowly that the grip I was trying to get away from wasn't real…that the warmth of the arms around me was nothing like the icy tentacles inside the jewel…I relaxed slightly as my brain caught up to the fact that I was safe. That I'd somehow gotten away from the jewel's grasp…though I wasn't sure of the cost. I thought I'd gotten out with the correct wish, but now I wasn't sure…

"Hey." His voice was near my ear, his breath warming my neck. "It was just a nightmare."

"Yeah…" I confirmed. Shivering despite myself at the memory of the void inside the jewel. "I'm okay now."

"Yes, everyone who wakes from a dream drenched in sweat and shivering is perfectly all right." He stated, pulling me a bit closer. "What was the nightmare?"

"It…" I hesitated. I hadn't really told him I was from another world. "It would be too long a story for tonight. Let's just say, I pissed off an ancient malignant thing and it emotionally beat me to near breaking."

"You are here, not there. Whatever it was, you were stronger. Now more so, you aren't alone." He murmured, his voice clearly still near sleep. I squeezed one of his arms, both were still curled around me and he'd tugged me so close I could only use his hard shoulder as a pillow. I could feel his chest moving against my back, but the warmth was hard to refuse. I hadn't wanted to get into a physical relationship too fast, but this was basically just cuddling right? I could handle that. I let myself fall back to sleep slowly, though I managed to escape the nightmares this time.

Instead there was a strange sensation on my skin, like a feather being drawn over my arms, then my side, my stomach, my legs. I muttered a small protest, still half asleep. Then warmth joined the feathers, hints of humidity trailing up my back, my shoulder, my neck. I became barely aware that I was being touched, it was pleasant. A lackadaisical craving for contact that enticed my mind away from the emptiness of sleep. Though, awareness came with a lack of ignorance that also made me wonder why this was happening, why there was a notable pressure against my lower back where I was against a very warm…Wesker! My eyes shot open and I couldn't manage to get up since the bed was still tucked, note: tucked beds are evil. He let out a tiny growl and pulled me tighter, the hand on my hips pressing me against his very difficult to miss erection. Was he still half asleep? I squeaked at the motion and pushed again trying to get away from him. Why was he so big anyway?

"Wesker." I muttered, not getting the volume I was hoping for. His hand snaked around my hip heading between my legs. "Wesker!"

What I lacked in volume the first time, I got double of the second time. I wasn't ready for that, and thankfully my second screech got him to wince awake. He blinked at me slowly, tired but annoyed, like a cat who'd just been pulled out of a lovely dream when it was about to catch the mouse. At least he just set his hand on my thigh, but it was still way too close to his goal before I'd gotten him to stop, I pushed it off. That earned me a raised brow.

"You were feeling me up in your sleep." I remarked, my voice hopefully as displeased as I wanted it to sound.

"Hmm?" He glanced down, though I was glad there was a blanket between us. "Was I?"

Did he not notice? The stick in my back told volumes as to how he felt now.

"Must be because you are irresistible." He remarked, kissing my shoulder again where I jumped at the attention.

"No more rooms with a single bed." I commented. "Will you let go so I can get up now?"

"If I'd rather keep you here?" He pushed himself closer still, his fingers drifting back around to my stomach, causing me to grab his hand. "You are a little high strung."

"You're hurting my back." I thought maybe if I drew attention to it, then he'd let me alone. He let out a small chuckle, but at least backed off. He took my hand to kiss it lightly, his eyes remained the pale blue grey I'd seen last night.

"Did you sleep better after the nightmare?" He asked, moving the subject along neatly.

"Uh, yes." I admitted. "Thank you, for that."

"Was it me?" He asked, honestly curious.

"I think so." I nodded. "It was the sentiment I needed, what you said."

He smiled back lightly. "Well, we need to go soon so I'll go get ready. You should get dressed."

Another kiss, this time a light peck on my lips and he was out of the bed. I'd forgotten he was shirtless under here. He went to the bathroom with his bag and I didn't realize I'd been watching him the entire time until the door closed. I kicked myself when I thought about it, I probably came off as a silly schoolgirl. Which, I sort of still was, but I should be old enough to talk about a guy's parts without getting embarrassed.

_"You are a little high strung."_

The echo of his words in my head were mocking. A little? I felt like I was balancing on a high wire every time he got too close. Doing my best to grasp what tiny, miniscule purchase I had before I fell. Nor was I sure I even had a net…once I made this leap, there wasn't coming back. If I really went there, I wouldn't want to go back to my time. I wouldn't want to leave another person if I…

If I felt for them the way I was starting to feel for Wesker. Maybe it had been a very bad idea to ask him to date. I sighed, not sure how to handle this. Then pushed myself out of the tucked covers, sending them a stuck-out tongue as I went to dress. As he'd said. We didn't really have much time before our trip today. I couldn't sit in bed second guessing my general existence and all choices I'd ever made during it. I shrugged on the vest he'd brought, a bit easier than the last few times. I was getting used to this after all.

When he returned he was the image of some sort of super F.B.I. agent. Black clothes and a trench over the top. Hair slicked back neatly without a single strand out of place. Sunglasses had returned to their usual position and he paused near me, nodding to the vest.

"Need help?" The question was innocent enough, and I nodded. Then I regretted it as he got closer to help tighten some of the vest's various fitting belts. He had his cologne on again, it was nice…

"So, we are flying out soon?" I realized his alarm had gone off when he was in the bathroom. That was common too though, he set alarms but often was awake before them. "Will we be okay?"

"Yes." He said it so easily, as though charging up and attacking a base possibly full of monsters with a madman was just an everyday occurrence. As if it were going to the store to pick up some eggs for breakfast tomorrow. How did he manage all that self-confidence? "If you're nervous, don't be. Whatever Birkin has, it won't be enough for you. He might have a sample of your blood, but he wouldn't be able to make any sort of virus immune to it in the short period he's possessed. Most of the time he's been running after all."

"Didn't he say he had his wife working on it?" I asked, putting on the boots he'd gotten me. They were a pain to get on and off, but they did secure my ankles, which I liked.

"His wife isn't skilled enough to manage it in the time allotted either. He's far more gifted than she is." Wesker might as well have just called her stupid. "He'll expect me, which is regrettable, but worse would be giving him more time."

"So…what about the samples he has?" I asked, following him out toward the car. I'd already let the front know we'd be leaving the card keys in the room and taking off. I'd paid in advance so it wasn't a problem really. "If what you were saying is right, couldn't he undo…whatever happened to you?"

"I've already been in contact with your blood." He explained, the lights flickering on the car to show he'd unlocked the doors. I moved to my side to get in and get on my seat belt as he did the same. "I admit, skin contact and blood contact are different factors, but all the more reason he can't keep such samples."

"Uh, shouldn't we know for sure?" I pressed. "I don't like the idea of wandering in and then our powerhouse just stops functioning cause the mad scientist stole my blood. If it's harmful to you, then I'd rather know than find out in the middle of storming an army."

"You want me to do that how exactly?" He frowned at me, backing out and starting us toward our destination. Not far from his previous description and judging that he often had a habit of finding motels not far from our eventual targets. "I can't exactly stab you with a syringe, pull out some blood and then inject myself with it."

"Why not?" I felt a tad annoyed at the expression he sent me. It was subtle enough, but I knew it was a quiet judgment as to my mental capacity. "I mean, you gave me a transfusion. You know how to safely do it."

He was silent, that was a good sign. I knew he was at least thinking about it instead of immediately dismissing it.

"I have some equipment in the hanger. I can at least see what separate blood samples do." He remarked, sounding annoyed suddenly. "I know it doesn't matter if it's on the skin. We'll see about the rest."

It was a lot of swift conversations and we were in a small hanger at the docks. A lot less security than I recalled from other flights. Then, this wasn't exactly commercial. He wasn't kidding about having equipment here. A back area of the hanger had a hidden panel that lead us into a small basement laboratory. What secrets didn't this man possess?

"Here, take this and get some blood on this slide." He handed me a small piece of glass and a knife. Pulling out a second slide and knife to do the same himself. How was he producing so many knives from nowhere? I complied, curious myself as to what he was doing. He looked at his sample, then mine. Then he picked up another screen, putting another drop on, checking it before holding it toward me. "Add yours."

I listened again to his instructions. Watching him curiously, but there wasn't a second microscope so I couldn't take a look, he'd taken up the space with the only one. He was watching the third slide critically, his eyes glancing to me and then back to the sample's he'd mixed.

"What? What is it?" I was more curious than a moment ago after the glance.

"You. Your blood can control the virus…" He mumbled.

"I thought we knew that already." I furrowed my brow at him. A little confused at what he was saying.

"I have more than the t-virus." He remarked, looking at the blood again. "It would work…in the right amount it would stabilize the viruses in any infected. No wonder Birkin had lost his mind over it. He'd only kept going on about it being possible…but this…"

He got quiet, clearly lost in thought about what this was. I was the key to making all of this work. I frowned more. "What do you mean, in the right amounts?"

"Well." He turned back from the slide to me. "In the case of the slide the blood is a fairly equal amount. I don't know what smaller amounts would do. I don't have the time to do that sort of test. I don't know if it would stick either. Generally, even a full transfusion only lasts a few weeks. But if it did…"

"Okay…well, that being creepy as hell aside. Are you in danger then? If it's a small amount would it hurt, you?" I didn't know what to think about all this.

"I don't know. Not if I'd already evened out the blood systems…" He was still half somewhere else. "I need to do my own research on this. Dammit Birkin, you even kept how useful it truly was to yourself."

"Uh, earth to Wesker." I tried, smiling awkwardly when he finally gave me his attention. "What does all this mean? Should I go alone?"

"The opposite, I'm not sure you should go at all." He stated, looking at me critically again. "You are probably the most valuable person on the planet. With you, people could use the viruses that have been developed to evolve without fear of unstable mutations…"

**End Chapter**

Well, there's that. As usual, Kagome sort of gets the short end but sort of doesn't. Lots of implications here as to stuff happening/semi-plotted in my head.

-Aura

To my reviewers:

Kanae1865 – Thanks. I find it interesting to switch back and forth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: **Lewd stuff happens this chapter. Just a little.

**Story:** **_Quicken, Question, Quantify_**

**Chapter Ten: ****_Unexpected Counterpoint_**

_ "If passion drives you, let it hold the reins__."_

**_-Benjamin Franklin, 1706-1790_**

**_July 18th, 1998 – New York City:_**

My mirth at this situation hadn't pleased her. She'd recovered from the nightmare swiftly enough when she was sputtering in horror at my having gotten such a nice view. I heard the door knock outside and managed to get my amusement under control to listen as I pulled myself up. She'd soaked the bathroom and some of my clothes. I let her make excuses before coming out to the main sleeping area.

"You want to clean up this mess you made? I'd like to also get cleaned up at some point before we sleep." I sat down to start taking my boots off before my pants dripped into them. I didn't want to be wearing wet boots. I knew better than to let that happen after my years in the military. Though I doubted I would still grow foot fungus, old habits died hard. It was also far from comfortable sloshing around in wet shoes.

She protested and then I pointed out she shouldn't be sleeping in a full bathtub. So, she called me a pervert. Uninspired but I didn't appreciate the insult. I glanced up to her as I set the second shoe down. I looked her over, there was nothing I needed to imagine after she'd leapt on me a moment ago but the towel, she had around her left me wanting a second glance.

"There was little to see, until you leapt free of the water to press against me, wet and naked." I pointed out, still scanning her over. "Though I can't say I minded the view."

"As I said, pervert." She repeated, but her cheeks had flushed under my attention.

"Do you think so?" I asked, walking toward her after discarding my footwear. "What makes me fall under that description?"

She backed into the door, and that just made me want to chase her more. To catch her and have my way with her…she sensed the beast that stirred inside me. If it wasn't for her swift pause I wasn't sure I would have kept myself in check very easily. She didn't seem to know how to answer my question, so I pressed my point.

"A desire to glance over a beautiful woman?" I gave her another once over, lingering at the top and bottom of her small towel a bit longer than the rest. "Not minding pressing my lips into such a woman…grazing my fingers across her flesh…pushing her against me…"

"Uh…" She was much redder now. I enjoyed invoking that reply to her, forcing her body to flush at my approach, at my words. I leaned in as she lacked an escape. Tempted to kiss her but continuing close to her ear so I could lower my voice.

"I suppose then, I could be called a pervert." I reached up to take the door in my hand. I could hear the approach and smell the food, but she hadn't noticed. "I'll get the food set up. You should go get ready and clean up."

Confusion clouded her eyes just before the knock rattled the wood and she jumped a bit, frowning at me after the surprise. Then she scowled lightly before heading back toward the bathroom while shaking her head. I took the food from the boy and handed over a generous tip, moving to set it out at the table. I dug into my food as I considered having teased her. It was unlike me, to be attracted to another…to be interested in sex as more than a means to an end. Had it simply been long enough that my hormones were protesting the lack of contact? Doubtful.

She exited shortly after disappearing, having changed into pajama's and we exchanged thanks, but I kept to myself. Curious as to the reason for my sudden interest. The first exchange had been spur of the moment, a sudden desire we'd mutually acted on. Now though, I was still interested in her. Albeit mostly because I wanted to hold her down, but even that was not in character. Then, giving her my blood had what? Made me want to sex her? Why?

My phone dinged and I checked the text. A time for our extraction in the morning. Just as well, it would give me something to do that didn't involve focusing on the girl.

"Something on your mind?" I asked, hoping to gauge if she was equally interested.

"Yes, just trying to figure some things out." She said, her voice a lot calmer than before.

"Care to talk about it?"

"I do, actually." She nodded. "I know I can be bad about sharing, but I want to change that. I want to discuss this…pull between us."

"Just discuss…" I looked her over, quietly kicking myself for throwing the words out so readily. She at least, had confirmed that she was also interested to some degree.

"Yes." She insisted, annoyed with my implication.

"All right. What would you like to discuss? It's clear the transfusion did something today." I remarked, pushing away the other desires wandering around my head. If she wanted a conversation, I could give her that minus any innuendo.

"Yes. I think so too." She agreed with my assessment it was related to the transfer. "…but I don't think this is just created from nothing. I think I cared about you before that. I hope it's the same for you."

_"Doubtful…"_ My mind echoed my earlier thought. Was it even different now? Did I care about her? Beyond wanting to make her scream my name in my ear? I didn't think so. That would get me no where closer to any of my goals to admit.

"I think that's a logical conclusion." I said instead, nodding to her.

"Then, it isn't something we should feel bad about. I mean…if it's what you want." She began the statement staring at me, but her eyes dropped off in the middle. She did want me then; she was just seeking some sort of reciprocated feelings. Did she care or was she mistaking lust for something more? She was young, she probably didn't know the difference.

"What? Making out in a car for a few minutes?" I stated, putting down my food since I'd already eaten a lot. I wasn't sure what she meant. "What are you looking for?"

"A relationship, I guess." She frowned, still not glancing up at me. "I guess I should have thought about it more before just announcing I wanted to talk."

"I appreciate the frankness; I just didn't expect it from you." I remarked. Which was true. She'd been quite hesitant to part with details of her life. "I don't mind the idea…though I think it's an odd time considering we can't exactly approach this traditionally. I'm not exactly a romantic walk on the beach sort of guy."

I knew that such a statement might lose me the hope of sleeping with the girl, but my other plots were more important than fleeting physical relationships. I wasn't willing to give up her trust for a night of passion…even if it might involve a few nights.

"I know. I just felt like this was better defined though, even if it was just a little." She seemed happy in her own way at the answer. She really was an odd one. "And well, I don't think I was ever going to be interested in guys that wanted that. I just ah…don't wanna jump into physical stuff too quickly. I'm still not really that familiar with it all."

_"You will be…"_

"Practice makes perfect, I believe the phrase goes." I had to keep from grinning at the way she choked on her drink at my remark. She was all the harder to resist when she started acting so pure, it was impossible not to tease her. "Though yes, I understand your hesitation if you can't remember to breath and swallow successfully at the mention."

"Ha, ha." She drily mocked. "I mean it…today was…"

"Addictive." I suggested, remembering well the taste of her.

"Intense." She stated. "It was a lot at once. I've barely kissed anyone. I want to not just jump in immediately."

"You'll regret the hang up later." I replied, quite ready to show her every part of 'physical stuff' as she described it. "But if you insist, I wouldn't force you."

_"Or at least I'll do my best to keep the beast inside my blood chained down…"_

"I don't think you would…"

_ "You should…"_

"I just want to cover my bases." She continued, unaware of my thoughts. "I…want this to work, I guess? I've never really dated someone though, and as you said. It's not traditional."

"We'll find what functions for us, or we won't." I commented with much more poise than I felt. "Most people don't mesh with me well enough to seek anything beyond a physical relationship."

"But you want that…or at least to try that…with me?" She was so vulnerable, asking me to care for her…to be something I wasn't.

"I am certain I'd like to try." I agreed, if only because any other answer would have been a wrong one. She smiled brightly at my answer and returned to her food. Still lost in thought. I excused myself to get a shower. In the morning our time would be limited. I started the water and stripped off the rest of my clothes, I'd just use boxers to sleep as that would make preparing faster in the morning. I left my sunglasses on the counter and climbed into the hot spray.

This girl just wanted to be loved. A wholly human sentiment, at least for most. I had never had such illogical inclinations myself. At least not since I was a child. I'd given up on being loved or loving very early on in my youth. The door clicking open pulled me from memories I didn't want to relive, and I glanced around the curtain, amused at the way she was walking toward the counter with her head turned fully away from the shower. She was bringing in more towels after using the rest earlier on the mess her nightmare induced mania had caused.

_"I thought you died!"_

There was the slightly high-pitched fear in her voice, the same fear I'd heard before from someone that had nearly lost a loved one. Her nightmare had involved my death…so it was something she was so terrified of she nearly cried in relief. Had anyone ever felt so strongly for my well-being? No, but it was more likely tied to the fact that she lacked any other sort of friend and I'd manipulated her into the position. She didn't know who I was, not really. Her concern meant little when it was for a false idol. I shook my head and finished up, knowing the morning would come before long.

When I exited the bathroom, still rubbing the towel through my hair, I noted her feet sticking from the tucked bedding at the head of the bed. Moving around and grunting lightly.

"What are you doing?" It was a new behavior I didn't know how to quantify.

"I'm separating our space on the bed." Came a muffled answer after several seconds of quiet.

"It's uneven." I commented, sitting on the nearer side that was smaller and climbing into the bed.

"You're on the wrong half." She snapped lightly. Did it matter? I continued to get ready for bed after sliding under the sheet. "Hey…"

She struggled a while before her head reappeared, hair everywhere from her strange position.

"You could have just asked me to stay on my side." I suggested, pushing the worthless pillow wall to the center of the bed. "Unless, you are more concerned about what you might do without the barrier in place."

"No." Her protest an obvious lie as she tried to fix her hair. "I just…thought it was best after…"

"We were so ready to enjoy each other earlier." I remarked, grinning at the frown she shot me.

"How do you sleep like this?" She complained, trying to turn over slightly from beneath the tucked bedding. "It's so constricting."

"I don't do a lot of tossing and turning." I answered, reaching to click the light off and laying back. From her other nights I didn't expect much rest. "You should try it sometime."

She didn't rise to the baiting, and after a while we both passed into rest without as much difficulty as I thought we'd have. I was roused sometime in the middle of the night by her rustling, frowning when I heard her start to murmur again, her nightmares were always so extreme.

"No…" She whispered. "Never."

Then she started shuttering, trying to kick and starting to cry out, I shook my head and tossed the pillow aside, reaching over to hold my arms around her. She'd started to hit her own face in her struggle. Screaming growing louder after I held her. She was going to call in more attention if she couldn't calm herself.

"Kagome." I tried softly, but the back of her head connected with my nose. It wasn't anywhere near enough to break it, but the angle made it sting. "Kagome! Stop!"

She paused, shivering but relaxing compared to the tense screams a moment ago. She was shivering and had built up a sweat in her delirium.

"Hey." I whispered, having moved my face to the side of her head to avoid further headbutts. "It was just a nightmare."

"Yeah." She agreed with uncertainty, still shaking. "I'm okay now."

"Yes, everyone who wakes from a dream drenched in sweat and shivering is perfectly all right." I pushed the other pillow between us away and pulled her closer. "What was the nightmare?"

"It…" She paused, all her comments about wanting to be open but she couldn't quite discuss whatever it was that haunted her most. "It would be too long a story for tonight. Let's just say, I pissed off an ancient malignant thing and it emotionally beat me to near breaking."

Her fear, the pain, it was genuine. I understood the sentiment well enough; an ancient malignant thing had ruined much of my life.

"You are here, not there. Whatever it was, you were stronger. Now more so, you aren't alone." I reassured the sort of sentiments I'd expect were needed. Curling around her further, hoping to keep her still so we could both get some rest. Besides, having her nearby was nice. She smelled good and was warmer than the cool air of the room. It reminded me of one of the only simple times in my life, the only time I'd seriously considered the sort of relationship she desired.

_ "Are you really going to head back already?" Her voice teased, non-too subtly pushing the sheet down so it was just above the cusp of her breasts, barely hiding the nipples underneath. I had training I needed to do with the troops. I didn't tolerate tardiness, and I couldn't know if the soldiers were late if I wasn't there. "There isn't traffic now, stay."_

_ Dark eyes sparkled up at me with a mischief I knew all too well. I had to admit, it was rather tempting. I slipped on my glasses with my right hand and I reached back with my left to settle it on her hip, drawing light circles with my thumb. This vixen was ever tempting. I leaned down closer, letting my hand raise on her side along her small waist as I leaned down to kiss her cheek, lingering to kiss again…trailing toward her ear. I'd miss her this week; it would be another six days before I could see her again._

_ "Wesker." She murmured, voice a little strange. I took it for pleasure and slipped my other hand around her._

"Wesker!" The shout knocked me out of the dream. How many years had it been since I'd considered Althalia Muller? I realized I'd been feeling Kagome up in place of my lost lover. What had that dream been exactly?

"You were feeling me up in your sleep." She confirmed after pushing my hand away from where it'd nearly snaked between her legs.

"Hmm?" I glanced down at her, her body's general build was obvious enough in the curls of the sheets. "Was I? Must be because you are irresistible."

I kissed her shoulder just to watch her reaction. She was not the girl from my dreams that so readily teased me.

"No more rooms with a single bed." She insisted. "Will you let go so I can get up now?"

"If I'd rather keep you here?" I pulled myself closer to her, slipping my hand down to her stomach before she caught my hand. I wanted something to distract me from that memory, then, I also wanted her. But I didn't push, it wasn't worth the risk of my other plans. "You are a little high strung."

"You're hurting my back." She stated, calling attention to where I was pushed close to her. I was a healthy man though; she shouldn't have been surprised. I took her hand still gripping mine and pulled it to my lips. I could wait, patience made the eventual conquest all the better.

"Did you sleep better after the nightmare?" I let her slip away slightly, altering the topic.

"Uh, yes." She nodded. "Thank you, for that."

"Was it me?" I wasn't sure what I'd done.

"I think so." She smiled lightly. "It was the sentiment I needed, what you said."

"Well, we'll need ot go soon so I"ll go get ready. You should get dressed." I commented, leaning forward to barely touch her lips before thinking better of it and climbing out of bed. I felt a discomfort I didn't know how to place at her appreciation. Was she really this easily fooled?

_"Leave him alone!"_

She'd defended me against Birkin so passionately. I wasn't sure why I'd thought of the moment…I'd been near death and barely heard it. She'd held me while the world faded out, had kept the cold at bay for a moment longer before the world crashed back in. Then, she'd also reached for a weapon that could possibly unmake me…I was overthinking this. I only felt a pang of irritation at having to fool such an excellent asset, the girl was better than human after all…she deserved better than human treatment.

I finished getting on my clothes and putting on the weapons and armor I'd need before an alarm sounded our need to leave soon. I gave the bathroom a once over, so I didn't miss anything important. She was struggling with some of the tightening on the vest.

"Need help?" I asked, moving forward to tighten the belts at her nod.

"So, we flying out soon?" She asked, probably having heard the alarm. "Will we be okay?"

"Yes." I said simply. Nodding to the vest and starting to check over this room to make sure we were clear. "If you're nervous, don't be. Whatever Birkin has, it won't be enough for you. He might have a sample of your blood, but he wouldn't be able to make any sort of virus immune to it in the short period he's possessed. Most of this time he's been running, after all."

"Didn't he say he had his wife working on it?" She definitely wasn't reassured by my comments.

"His wife isn't skilled enough to manage it in the time allotted either. He's far more gifted than she is." I didn't like her, she was an idiot and he only wanted her because he thought her pretty more than she was on his level. "He'll expect me, which is regrettable, but worse would be giving him more time."

If he was working with Tricell, even more reason to get this cut off as soon as possible. If he'd told them about Kagome, I'd probably have a lot of things to burn to the ground. I headed with her out of the room and toward the car.

"So…what about the samples he has?" She was full of questions this morning. "If what you were saying is right, couldn't he undo…whatever happened to you?"

"I've already been in contact with your blood." I replied, unlocking the doors and getting in to put my seat belt on as she did the same. It would mean little, I'd probably do better tossed from a vehicle than trapped inside, but I didn't want to deal with any tickets or undue attention.

"I admit, skin contact and blood contact are different factors, but all the more reason he can't keep such samples." I answered. It was possible her blood could undo my transformation into a tyrant, the irony of which still hadn't been lost on me. Yet, I couldn't see him using such precious samples just to attack me.

"Uh, shouldn't we know for sure?" She really had to work on those verbal pauses, they weren't a required part of her speech pattern. "I don't like the idea of wandering in and then our powerhouse just stops functioning cause the mad scientist stole my blood. If it's harmful to you, then I'd rather know than find out in the middle of storming an army."

"You want me to do that how exactly?" I was getting impatient with her. "I can't exactly stab you with a syringe, pull out some blood and then inject myself with it."

"Why not?" She frowned back at me. "I mean, you gave me a transfusion. You know how to safely do it."

Yeah, just inject myself with your possible cure that would murder me. Excellent plan. She wasn't thinking this through. I couldn't tell her that though, she was already annoyed. "I have some equipment in the hanger. I can at least see what separate blood samples do. I know it doesn't matter if it's on the skin. We'll see about the rest."

She thankfully left it at that, and before long we'd reached the hanger. I'd picked a place a close distance for sleep. I walked her to a back closet in the hanger after ordering the people to keep the helicopter ready. I slipped us into a small lab I had hidden here. It wasn't massive, and one I could ditch if the need arose. I prepared supplies and got some samples from her. Taking a few myself to compare them.

I didn't expect what I saw. What Birkin had sent me was barely the icing on the cake. I glanced at it again. My blood had a strange extra virus I'd been given years ago, it was what had deformed my eyes. This bonded not just to the t-virus but also the extra virus, evening out any instabilities in the cells that I'd previously seen. It didn't remove the viruses, it closed off the possibility of mutations completely destabilizing the DNA.

"What? What is it?" Her voice was apprehensive, she'd picked up on my surprise.

"You. Your blood can control the virus." I answered, barely paying attention.

"I thought we knew that already."

"I have more than the t-virus." I explained, checking the blood again but it was still stable beyond the degradation you'd expect from being separated from a living host. I glanced up to her then back to it. Her DNA was incredible…it was even taking the cells longer than normal to slow…

"It would work. In the right amount it would stabilize the viruses in any infected. No wonder Birking had lost his mind over it. He'd only kept going on about it being possible…but this…"

"What do you mean, in the right amounts?" She asked, sounding nervous.

"Well." I turned from the slide back to her, not wanting her to worry I'd try to kidnap her as Birkin did. As far as I knew she could still unmake my problem as well. "In the case of the slide the blood is fairly equal amount. I don't know what smaller amounts would do. I don't have the time to do that sort of test. I don't know if it would stick either. Generally, even a full transfusion only lasts a few weeks. But if it did…"

"Okay…well, that being creepy as hell aside." She said nervously. "Are you in danger then? If it's a small amount would it hurt, you?"

"I don't know. Not if I'd already evend out the blood systems…" I stated, trying to come up with a plan. If a full transfusion was able to fully infuse the circulatory system, and it stabilized the virus, the mutated blood might then maintain the changes on its own. "I need to do my own research on this. Dammit Birkin, you even kept how useful it truly was to yourself."

"Uh, earth to Wesker." Those verbal pauses again. I had looked back at the cells, still going quite strong. "What does all this mean? Should I go alone?"

"The opposite, I'm not sure you should go at all." I said, looking her over with a new appreciation. "You are probably the most valuable person on the planet."

_"After myself."_

"With you, people could use the viruses that have been developed to evolve without fear of unstable mutations." I stated. Still amazed by the news. She could be forged into a perfect weapon from what I'd seen. She'd even bonded with the other virus in my blood, one I hadn't seen in anyone else before…she could be the perfect evolutionary step. I knew I had to keep her out of their hands. I hated to imagine what Spenser would do with her.

"Uh, that doesn't sound good." She remarked, having backed a step. I was making her uncomfortable. "We shouldn't go then?"

"Those samples must go, but we might need to delay for a few hours." I commented, looking around. I had the equipment here. "You want to test the theory? Then we'll need to do a full blood transfusion."

"What?" She furrowed her brow. "You just said it could hurt you."

"It'll need to be fairly fast…which will make it painful. More since it wouldn't be wise to use any sort of anesthetic. It would strengthen us both though. You would gain aspects of what I can do, and my viruses would be stabilized so I could better control them."

I sounded too eager. Too excited. She had backed another step. I had to be more careful. Though I was certainly tempted to try knocking her out and taking what I wanted, she was too valuable to alienate. "Kagome. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so overeager. Not after what you've been through."

She stopped retreating at least.

"I, just want to understand it." She answered. "I'm not saying no. I just…"

"Don't want to be a test subject." I remarked, and she nodded.

"I don't. I'm still afraid of all of this. Even this lab makes me nervous. Why do you have this here? If you were working against these people how do you know so much about all this?" She was figuring it out. My cover couldn't hold well with everything I'd done.

"I used to work for Umbrella." I answered, not lying per say. "It's part of why I wanted to go after them. Why I was trying to infiltrate them and gain trust."

"What?" She returned to backing toward the ladder. At least she hadn't pulled the bow on her back. "You said…you took me there…you knew they were going to…"

She was figuring it out in swift order. "You took me there to give me to them?"

"No." I shook my head. "I…I worked with Birkin. We were going to betray Umbrella together. We were both supposed to be working toward a cure. You heard him speak of it. He fooled us both."

"Then…why lie to me about it?" She wasn't buying my excuses, even if they were well formed for last minute covers. "At first you were undercover, but after…when we…"

Her hand hovered over her lips, and the moisture in her eyes caused a heavy sensation in my chest. I knew the look of betrayal well; I'd worn it before…but I'd seen it many times. I caught her arms an instant later when she reached for her weapon, then covered her mouth when she began to scream for help.

"Kagome, Kagome. Calm down. You aren't letting me explain." I said at the wide-eyed fear that bled into the hurt. "I swear to you, I didn't know Birkin was going to take it that far. I didn't take you there wanting you harmed."

She didn't struggle, and thankfully didn't scream when I lowered my hand from her mouth. She did shake slightly but left her weapon alone. Reaching up to slap me. I let her only with force of will, I supposed I deserved it in the circumstances. I had to suffer a bit now for more power later.

"You…you just…you still. You could have told me!" She snapped finally; her voice infused with outraged misery. "You just…when, when did you stop lying to me and start actually caring? Did you ever? Is that why you said you only did physical relationships? This was all just a game?"

_"I'll never stop lying to you…"_

"I don't know." I said instead, as honest as I could be. "I thought at first you were just a drifter, that you'd move through. I wasn't sure if you'd seen more than you let on, so I offered to let you stay with me. I wanted to make sure you couldn't compromise the security of the issues happening at Raccoon City."

"I did…but you didn't know that." She hissed. "Were you just pretending to be nice to me then?"

"At that time. I'm used to pretending." I replied, resisting the urge to wince when she slapped my hand away. I'd reached up to wipe at the tears that had started falling down her face. "I got the information about your ability to combat infected without almost any effort, so I tried to find out how you managed it. I sought some sort of proof."

"You didn't send those samples to save people." She realized between sobs, her breath faster now. "You…you sent them to see if you could use me."

"I sent them because it was my job. At that time, you were my job." I explained. "Then Birkin shot me. He went back on the agreement we'd had. You defended me so ardently…you held me while I died…after that I didn't even know how to tell you what I'd been doing."

She'd grown quieter, still crying but less than a moment ago as she listened. Reaching up to take my sunglasses off, and I let her though I felt less comfortable without them.

"When I had nothing, when I was forfeit of all but wanting, I reached into the void to grasp at anything but the emptiness. The moment your hand grasped mine, I knew I had found my way home." I hadn't really expected the words, but there they were. There was no sort of training that had inspired that confession. There wasn't another motive beyond not wanting her to go. I didn't consider if I should just knock her out and take what I wanted. I knew what I wanted in that charged moment: I didn't want her to run from me. I didn't want her to turn away in disgust at the person I was. I wanted her to accept me, beast and all.

**End Chapter**

Enjoy that 'cliffhanger'.

-Aura

To my reviewers:


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: **Lewd stuff happens this chapter. A fair amount. There's some full on citrus here. You were warned.

**Story:** **_Quicken, Question, Quantify_**

**Chapter Eleven: ****Forgiven**

"_Because to live in a world in which no one is forgiven, where all are irredeemable, is the same as living in hell._"

**_-Milan Kundera, 1929-Ongoing, The Joke_**

**_July 18th, 1998 – New York City:_**

"When I had nothing, when I was forfeit of all but wanting, I reached into the void to grasp at anything but the emptiness. The moment your hand grasped mine, I knew I had found my way home." I hadn't really expected the words, but there they were.

Was he serious? Did he really come to care for me because of his death? I stared at his face, and it was the first time I'd ever seen him upset. Not angry or annoyed styled upset, he did that sometimes, he was vulnerable and sad. Could this really be an act? Just some way to try to manipulate me. Then, I hadn't thought so before, and he'd hidden his true background so well. Yet, those words, they resonated so much with my own soul…with the past that still haunted me. That he'd held me against and fought my darkness for me just a few hours ago…

In a way, he'd done the same for me…reached out when I was drowning. He'd been there every time I'd woken ready to fall apart lately. He'd pulled me close and made me warm when the chill threatened to suffocate me. Did it matter that we got here through dishonest means? It wasn't as if I'd been fully truthful with him yet either. Then, there were his eyes. The pale blue that told me what his words couldn't. I could see it. The real affliction was an infection we shared was one couldn't solve with blood or science. The wasting vacuum of loneliness that pulled us both toward each other as much as it threatened to consume us. In that moment, it didn't matter that he'd lied. That he'd put me at risk…because regardless of what had occurred in the past. I knew we shared something that couldn't be said.

I leaned up and kissed him. What more could I offer when words could never have been enough? He froze at first, he didn't expect it. That I'd let it go. He'd never thought I would lean in. Then his arms wrapped around me and he slowly returned the embrace. I could taste my tears, but I ignored it, wanting just this. The tender, somewhat uncertain, touch. I needed it, I needed to know that despite what he'd done he did care…and if he was lying about it, then I'd accept him as a greater deceiver than the devil. I knew that I had a lot to learn about Albert Wesker, but I also knew that we needed each other.

"Kagome…" He whispered my name almost reverently when we broke off to take unsteady breaths. His eyes were blue but almost brighter even than before. He didn't seem to know what else to say, and if the moment were less serious, I would have been amused at having rendered him speechless.

"We will work it out right?" I remarked, using his phrase at the hotel when we'd awkwardly agreed to date. "I expect a full explanation beyond our rushed one here…but later. You said we're on a schedule."

"I am not overly concerned with keeping appointments right now." He dismissed, still not having released my waist, holding it tightly. "Are you sure about this? I'm…I'm not a good person."

"No one is." I shrugged at him. "I want to know you, all the same. Dark, light, shadows, and so on. But again, later. If what my blood can do is so dangerous, then we should do what you wanted."

"What?" He was surprised again; I was growing to enjoy bringing his eyebrows up in that arch. It was sort of cute.

"The transfusion. Let's do it. Let's finish this with Birkin as safely as possible." I replied. "It's not free though. I expect honesty from here on."

"All right." He stated, still stunned judging from the way he hadn't moved. The way his voice was not quite the perfect neutral. "I have the equipment here. I'll need to push the flight back."

"Okay." I nodded, that was perfectly natural. I'd stopped crying, seeming to have a better handle on what had just happened than he did. "You'd need to move for that."

"Right." He let go of me, the lines of warmth on my back seeming to ache from the sudden absence of pressure. "I'll be right back. Take a seat in one of those chairs, they fold from the wall."

He pointed at a small section with metal pieces that could fold down and had restraints attached…I glanced after him, but he'd already ascended. What on earth was he planning to use this for? Did I want to know?

It was all still filtering in…what he'd truly told me when he'd said he worked for Umbrella. He'd helped make this horrible zombie virus then? Was that why he'd been planning to betray them? There were so many mutable factors…I needed more information. Information I probably should have gotten before volunteering to trade blood with him. What if it didn't work like he predicted? What if it killed him? I swallowed at the thought, however I felt about his treachery…it was nothing compared to how much I feared the idea of losing him. He'd wanted me…me for me…not for someone else. Perhaps he'd still been interested because of my abilities but…

_"When I had nothing, when I was forfeit of all but wanting, I reached into the void to grasp at anything but the emptiness. The moment your hand grasped mine, I knew I had found my way home."_

The confession echoed in my head. He'd cared for me because I'd held him as he died…because I'd called out for him…defended him. How could I take that as less than genuine? He'd seemed ready to cry when I freaked out. He didn't seem to want to let go just now…how were any of those things not signs of attachment? We hadn't known each other long, but I knew he didn't want to let me go anymore than I did him.

"There." He stated just before I heard a small pressurized hiss and the door above us slid shut. "Let's avoid interruptions. I'll get everything prepared."

"Are you sure about this?" I asked as he walked to start gathering equipment. "I know you think it'll work, but if it doesn't…"

I couldn't quite bring up the idea of his death as a result of me…

"I will add a timer to the straps if I'm unable to take them off myself." He stated. "I expect the process will be very painful for me, but I don't want you to interfere. That could be worse."

"Then, should we do it?" I frowned at the idea. "I don't want to cause you pain."

"Even after I lied?" He sounded honestly curious. What sort of upbringing did he have?

"I'm not happy you lied; it doesn't mean I want to harm you." I replied. "What would that solve?"

"Nothing, I suppose." He relented to my point. Walking over to hang up a couple of bags and start attaching needles. Pausing when he pulled down the chair and I sat. "Are you sure about this?"

"No, not at all." I replied. Trying to come off more confident than I felt. It wouldn't do me any good to resist on fear alone. I doubted he'd put himself at high risk just to do this. "But if it could help us both. It seems silly to pass it up. As you said, you touched my blood before and were fine."

"All right." He nodded, continuing to set up. Adding another mark to the growing several in my arm. I was starting to look like a heroine addict. I watched him strap himself into the opposite chair, setting a timer with a computer as to when to release us. Apparently, he didn't even trust himself not to try to get away…that couldn't be a good sign. Unlike the moment of pause he'd given me, he didn't hesitate when he put the needle in his own arm. Though it was only a few seconds before he hissed in discomfort and his muscles tensed.

"Wesker…" I wasn't sure if I could really stop him at this point. I had just made another decision way too fast.

"I'll be fine." He stated, but I could hear a slight strain, there was sweat beginning to break along his skin. I glanced to my own arm's 'intake' of his blood as it were. It tingled slightly, felt odd but not painful. I hadn't really thought too much about how he was giving me the viruses he possessed in this little exchange. Would that alter me? After the last transfusion I'd been acting odd. I had gone along with this one without really taking the time to consider it. Even despite the fact he'd lied. I wasn't as annoyed about it as I probably should be. Pathetic really that I'd been so afraid of being alone I hadn't taken the time to think about all this more thoroughly. None of this was like me.

His fingers had tightened around the ends of his chair, bending small grooves into it. He was exceptionally strong, easily on the level of powerful demons. Would I gain that sort of strength? Or was it different for everyone? He hadn't talked in too much about these things, but the implication was different people took to the illnesses differently. I was apparently some unique factor in it all. Cause I could never be normal. I didn't want to just turn into a monster, but why did it have to be my abilities again that caused someone to pay attention to me?

"Kagome." His voice was more strained than a moment ago. I glanced to him all the same, wishing he hadn't put the sunglasses back on for this. It was easier to tell what he was thinking or feeling when he didn't wear them. "How are you?"

He was drenched in sweat now, and it was clear the pain was much worse for him. His usually perfectly slicked back hair was sticking to his forehead and temples. Yet, he was asking about me. I nodded. "I'm all right, I'm more worried about you."

"I'll manage." He assured, leaning his head back against the wall. His breath was faster than a few minutes ago. He was not well, so at least he hadn't lied about it. Then, I couldn't start assuming he was being dishonest all the time or there was little worth in the gesture of forgiveness.

My arm started to ache, there was a dull almost chill up to my shoulder. Was that the virus then? Was that how my body reacted to it? This was a bad idea now that I had to just sit here experiencing who knows what? Yet, it was just the minor discomfort, less even than an overworked muscle or chill breeze. A strange thing to complain about when compared to whatever was happening to Wesker.

Metal screeched in echo to my thoughts, he bent down the armrests slightly. I think it was subconscious since his head was still back and I guessed his eyes were closed. Was I killing him? That was specifically what I didn't want.

"Wesker…" I repeated his name. "You sure…"

"It's fine." He interrupted in a clipped remark. "It just hurts. It will pass."

"Over a few hours?" I really should not have agreed to this. He looked miserable, and probably felt worse given how little he talked about any sort of discomfort. I wanted to help him, but my abilities would cause more harm than good. I glanced away when the chair arm bent a little further, what was his plan after he'd destroyed his chair? I closed my own eyes, trying not to focus on the quick breaths nearby.

Recalling the way, he panted in the car after our long kiss. The way his lips pressed into me; his hands so easily maneuvered me closer to him. How I'd wanted his hand to slip between my legs…

I popped my eyes open again; I didn't want to start picturing that. Had the blood inspired those feelings on again? Did exchanging blood like this work as some sort of freaky aphrodisiac? From the way my abdomen tightened when I glanced to him, I expected that was one of the side effects. You wouldn't see that on a warning label anywhere…

He wasn't really paying attention to me; he was still steadily bending down the armrests of his chair. His breathing was akin to the swift breaths I'd seen in our more charged experiences. Yet, this wasn't arousal. He had sweat enough that the clothing he wore was wet from the effort. He was dripping with it. That couldn't be normal. Then, it was probably too late to stop. It'd been at least ten, possibly twenty minutes. He said he'd set it to be fast, but then hadn't told me exactly how long it would take. If a normal transfusion took three to four hours? What was fast? One, two?

I doubted he was up for conversation. He seemed almost to be concentrating to keep himself as still as he'd managed. His muscles were taught from the effort, his jaw set. This wasn't a little pain; he was in agony. Yet, fear for what could happen if I tried to stop it kept me from struggling. I didn't know if I could even escape this chair. What good would it do him if it only made it worse if I tried?

So, that's how I stayed. Unsure and regretful of my choice, for another while. It felt an eternity, several hours as opposed to whatever time had passed. I jumped when he took a deeper shuttering breath, slowing his breathing actively. He'd probably started to mess up his oxygen levels from the near hyperventilation. Had something gotten easier then or had he just realized he needed to calm himself?

"You still all right?" He didn't look at me when he asked, his voice was infused with discomfort.

"I'm worried about you. You look horrible." I remarked bluntly. "Is it getting better?"

"Slowly." He confirmed. "It is worse than I'd imagined. Though manageable now."

"I'm sorry, I should have thought this through more before just saying we should do it." I stated, uncomfortable with what had just happened.

"It was mutual…fear makes people do stupid things." He commented, his glasses sliding off his face when he finally leaned his head away from the wall. We both watched them clatter to the floor.

"Were you afraid?" I didn't expect that.

"Weren't you?" He retorted. "Neither of us wanted to part with the other."

"Fair." I wasn't sure how to reply to that. I'd known he wanted me then…I'd been completely certain of it. Now, there was still that nagging fear that this was a game and I'd been played like a fiddle. "We almost done then?"

"I'm not sure." He shrugged as best he could in the restraint of the chair. "I wasn't really paying attention to the time. I'd hope so, I wouldn't mind a change of clothes."

"Well, as we're literally stuck here…tell me about your life. Tell me the truth this time…not rushed half-truths." I needed to hear what I'd gotten into. I needed to know he'd trust me to care either way.

"I'm not certain now is the time." He stated, his lips twitching downward at the serious look I offered him. His grey-blue eyes scanned mine then he nodded slowly.

"No sugar coating it." I stated. Not wanting surprises later.

"You make it sound so easy…" He muttered.

"It is easy, you just state things that aren't lies or half-truths." I challenged.

"Difficult when you were raised to do both of those all the time." He returned, as though frustrated by my request. Then relenting before I could lose my temper. "I will try."

"I said I worked for Umbrella." He commented after a long pause. "That's not a lie, but as you guess it's not the complete story. Umbrella raised me. I was an orphan and they took me in, like several other children, indoctrinating us from a young age to be loyal to the company and work for them."

I blinked at that, slowly trying to wrap my head around it. It sounded like a bizarre spy story, what sort of company had the power to both adopt and indoctrinate its own workers?

"Not everyone at the company was taken on at such a young age." He stated, as if reading my thoughts. "Though, there are more mindlessly loyal employee's than you might expect. Umbrella has a way with instilling loyalty, through whatever means possible."

"You said you stopped being loyal though." I pointed out. That was good right?

"I will get to that." He answered tiredly, as if this conversation was more draining than the transfusion. "Umbrella, you see, has the face of a major pharmaceutical company. The perfect cover for biological weapon research under the pretense of searching for a cure."

Terrifying but I didn't interrupt.

"They've been trying to work out the use of viruses as bio-weapons for decades. My primary original purpose in the company was to aid on such research. I helped develop the t-virus with Birkin, we were colleges for many years." He opened one eye to look at me. "We couldn't come up with a way to properly alter the virus to our needs. What we were really after would only come up in a handful of people across the globe."

"What were you really after?" I frowned at all this. He'd really helped create this thing that had turned that family in the cabin into monsters.

"We wanted to create a weapon that could alter people into living fighting machines that still had some sense of intellect and could be controlled. Augmentations were crafted, we could make people stronger and faster, but we couldn't really forge a tyrant as we called them." He smirked, as if something was funny about all this. "Birkin's probably frustrated I could have been an excellent test subject this entire time."

"You?" I furrowed my brow.

"A tyrant." He repeated the name. "I mutated but kept my general appearance, maintained my sense of self. My intellect. Were I still loyal to the company, I would have been a great asset to them?"

I'd seen him fight; I couldn't argue that…

"Eventually, I grew bored with research. I spent eleven years with Birkin failing to perfect the t-virus, so I left. I wasn't as sharp at the job as he was. I wasn't fit to it. So, I put in for a transfer out of the laboratory we worked together in. I was approved to join the military for other training and put time in service before joining a few mercenary teams and then being assigned undercover for the S.T.A.R.S. team at Racoon City." He explained, it was glossing over years of life, but I expected he was trying to focus on what I'd been more involved with.

"I realized Umbrella was somehow manipulating my life. The leader of the company had always allowed me to move more readily than other employees. I had been afforded more opportunity and training…and yet I was pushed into situations that seemed controlled somehow. My life was as a puppet to his whims." His voice had grown dark, clearly not a fan of this man he spoke of. "Spenser had been the one to arrange my adoption, he'd made certain I was allowed to alter my career path while keeping me close to the company."

"Yet, this life…the research, the black-market nature of the weaponry I was trained to use was all I knew. I planned with Birkin to betray the company; he wasn't exactly a fan either after spending most of his life on a project that was barely starting. We'd agreed to gather combat data on the assets, but then to burn it down and run. Switch employers by taking all the work we'd done to another bidder. Then you appeared, and it altered the playing field." He stated, closing his eyes again. "You know the story from there."

"You were just gonna sell this dangerous thing to someone else?" I was surprised, I knew he'd lied to me, but he spoke of bioterror as such a nonchalant thing. The same man that had held me after I'd had nightmares was so indifferent to inflicting them on others.

"It wasn't about the money, though I won't lie that I wouldn't have refused it." He replied, not opening his eyes again. "I wanted to unmake Umbrella. To destroy them so they had no choice but to disappear. After what they'd done to me…it became an obsession to tear them apart. To be honest, I still do. It isn't as if the world will miss them."

"But, you could have caused those dangerous things to infest that whole town." I remarked, thinking of the city where I'd stayed when I'd first gotten here.

"That was never the goal. The plan was to implode the system before we left." He answered. "Though as you desire honesty, I'll tell you; I wouldn't have lost sleep over the people in Racoon City."

I felt a bit cold at the remark. Would he really not care if an entire city of people were killed just out of his quest for vengeance?

"Umbrella didn't push empathy as a skill beyond a means to manipulate." He stated, again seeming to read my thoughts. "I've cared about precious few people in my life. I know you have little reason to believe it, but you are one I do hold in high esteem."

I only nodded quietly. I wasn't sure how to take in everything he'd said. He'd seemed so nice…was he even the man I felt so close to? He said it had become real after he'd returned to life…but was that true or just a good narrative? Could I really care about someone that didn't care if so, many died? Yes…

Regardless of his morality, I knew I couldn't just walk away at this point.

"Okay." I said. "Thank you."

"That's all?" He perked a brow, one eye focused on me again.

"Yeah…I asked for the truth and I don't see why you'd lie about any of that. I still need to process a little, but you still did what I asked." I explained. Shrugging. "It wouldn't be fair if I got mad at you again. Then, maybe it's just the blood loss."

"You aren't losing blood; you're getting it right back. It's not being lost." He stated, a bit amused. Letting his eye slide shut. "I…"

He was cut off by the computer announcing an end to the time and our chairs releasing us from our restraints. I pulled myself free and got up, moving over to help him where the belts got caught on the busted-up frame. He'd done more damage to it than I'd realized.

"You sure you are all right?" He wasn't too swift to move himself after the chairs released us, and the hooks still had blood running between us. He nodded to me as he reached to stop the machines. At least it was a little more technical than the night in the car.

"I'll be fine. My body is still adjusting. I expect it won't take long. Once I clean up, we can go." He explained, settling a bandage over my arm before moving to work on himself. He looked like he'd just finished several marathons in a row…his clothes stuck to him and the aroma of sweat had filled the space. There was a small shower, so I assumed he'd use that…I moved to dig for clothes for him as he took his boots and shoes off. Finding a locker with suitable attire. He stumbled slightly when he got to his feet.

"Are you sure you're up to play infiltration? You are having trouble standing up." I remarked, blinking in surprise and letting out a small yelp when he grabbed me and put me back into one of the chairs, starting to unlace my boots. "What are you doing?"

"I figure you could use the clean up too." He stated, glancing up from where he was taking off my shoes. A vague glint of red to his eyes. "You didn't notice you'd been sweating as well?"

I looked down at myself, and sure enough the shirt I had on had spots of wet. Not as much as him, but more than I had noticed. "Okay, well, I think I can take off my own shoes."

"Does it embarrass you? Me undressing you?" He challenged. My skin tingling where his fingers brushed my calves as he hooked them around my socks. "You are turning red again."

"Am not…" I said with a conviction I didn't feel. I could tell I was getting warm in the face. I paused his hands when he finished with my socks and settled on the button to my pants.

"We'll never get anywhere, if you can't relax a little." He murmured, taking my hands to set them on his hips before reaching for my pants again. I swallowed lightly, very aware of every brush of the fabric and tease of his skin when he took down my zipper and reached around to pull the clothing down, hooking the underwear to bring it with. I stepped out of it, blushing more at the way he looked up at me…eyes glowing a clear crimson. His fingers traced back up my legs, my thighs, slipping up under my shirt as he ran them along the length of my body. Lines of tingling heat left in the wake of his touch, I ducked out of the shirt as he pulled it up. Not expecting him to capture my lips the moment my head was free. My arms were still tangled in the sleeves as he pressed me against the cool metallic wall, lifting me slightly with his leg as it parted mine. It was as if he'd suddenly become drunk on passion and intent on dosing me with it as well.

I murmured an incoherent something against his lips, unsure myself if it was pleasure or protest as I returned the kiss. I leaned forward toward him when he pulled back but couldn't reach his lips from where he held me firmly to the wall. "Undress me…"

It wasn't a request he was giving; he pulled my shirt the rest of the way off my arms and leaned in to kiss my neck, one hand curling into my hair as the other stroked my waist. I raised my hands to his shirt…touching the top button before hesitating.

"Would you rather start lower?" I could feel the reverberated amusement under my fingers, his voice had an edge of teasing, but it was thick with desire. I slipped the button free, trailing my fingers along the smooth fabric of his shirt to the next.

"Can't you back up a bit." I remarked. "This is starting to hurt my back. And it's cold."

"I'll warm you soon enough, if you can focus long enough to open the buttons…" He replied but slid me up his leg with a hand that slid around the small of my back. I managed to get a third free, fumbling with the fourth when he kissed my collarbone, tracing the length of it with his teeth. I shivered lightly, why was he trying to make this more difficult? I managed to get the next few buttons free as his lips were making a trail toward my chest. The hand that had been on my back lifting to make swift work of my bra clasp. He pulled me with him into the shower, fumbling a moment with the knobs while I worked at his belt. He apparently wasn't worried about getting his pants wet, and I didn't care either in the moment.

Now that I'd started, I was intent on finishing. I got the belt loose and he lowered me down to help finish freeing himself of the now soaked clothes. The chill initial burst of the water was already heating up. He lifted me back up into the chill tile to the side of the shower, and I gasped as much at the cold as the sensation of his lips around my breast, the spray of the water curling over both of us. I dug a hand into his hair, the other was on his shoulder to steady myself. How could something feel like this?

I whimpered when he slipped his free hand down to thumb over my womanhood, twitching slightly at the unexpected pleasure. He held me firmly to the wall though, pealing back from my breast to look at me when I made the sound. His eyes were undoubtably glowing and a stark brilliant red. This was a lot farther than I had wanted to go…

"Touch me." He hissed in my ear, teeth capturing the lobe. His forceful baritone left little to be argued with. I let out a half-mewled grievance at being ordered but lowered the hand in his hair down his chest. Hesitating when I got closer to his stomach. One of his fingers slipped inside me and my breath hitched as he drew it out, then slipped it in again. He growled an impatient reminder of his previous command and with a brazenness I didn't know I had I grabbed the obvious erection to run my hand along it. I didn't know what could hurt him, but from the grunt he offered and the faster pace his fingers now curled within me I assumed it was all right.

I shuttered at the attention, was this really what sex was like? No wonder he'd said I'd regret hesitating. I was panting, wet, hold and cold all at once, and dizzy with a pressure building in my abdomen. It was almost too much, but so much I didn't have time to overanalyze.

"Wes-ker." I hissed his name, barely managing both syllables as his fingers simulated the act I'd been so frightened of. He pushed me harder into the wall, pressing his lips back into mine as if to force me still when my body continued to twitch. It was so much I wanted an escape while also never being let go. I had never wanted anything as much as I wanted him right now. I wanted whatever crescendo was crashing close to me, I knew it was there. That there was something more.

"Kagome…" He breathed my name against my lips. His voice infused with lust and I shuttered, my body shaking almost uncontrollably where I was held as pleasure rushed through my core and shattered outward into my limbs. I panted with the effort, pops of bliss making any sort of focus but the man that had driven me to this impossible. I didn't have time to consider just what had happened before he'd moved me under the spray of the water, finding another wall that was freshly cold and this time when he slipped inside me it wasn't his fingers. My breath hitched, the pleasure altering to pain and I dug nails into his shoulders. Ow…

"It will pass." He promised, grinding against me. Tears had popped into my eyes and I blinked at him, unsure. I was higher this time than before, if this had been a normal shower and the water wasn't coming from the ceiling, I certainly would have been slammed into it. His mouth closed around my breast he hadn't given any attention to before and his thumb played along my outside as he thrust into me again, slowly pushing at a pressure that was far less comfortable than the first time.

I threw my head back all the same, the sting mixing with satisfaction at his well-placed attention. My hands on his shoulders digging in for lack of any other purchase, legs curling around his waist at the sensations. My body wanting more…regardless of the discomfort of the first time. Everything was wet, not just the shower. I whimpered when I'd pulled myself around him, but he maintained a slow pace…sure it hurt but not so much I didn't want it.

"Here I thought you were so innocent." He commented, hands playing down my sides as he thrust again. Each time a bit deeper than the last.

"Wesker…" I murmured in irritation at his leisurely pace. "Please."

"Oh? Please what?" He trailed his tongue around the outside of my nipple all the while keeping my gaze somehow even while water ran in tiny streams outlining the taunt muscles of his chest and arms. Left his perfect hair disheveled. I swallowed at the stare he gave me, my eyes fluttering almost closed when he pressed into me again. Was he tormenting me on purpose?

"Please…" I repeated, not really capable of keeping much coherent thought.

"What do you want, Kagome?" He inflected each syllable with a new taste of his lips, somehow every area he pressed seemed sensitive to him.

"This…" I hissed when he pressed into me again. I could already feel the pressure building inside me, the pain starting to ebb after the earlier sparks of pain.

"Undescriptive…" He murmured, though he was already starting to move a little faster, my hips moving as best I could with him to generate friction between us. At least as much as he would let me…I whimpered when he slowed us again. "Such a hurry after all that reluctance. Was I not throughout enough before we started in earnest?"

Now was when he wanted to have a conversation?

"Wesker, shut up." I hissed, leaning down to kiss him again, ignoring the rush of water that curled over my shoulders when I did. I couldn't keep our lips locked long, needing to break to breath since I'd never fully filled my lungs before we started. He teased me without words after my complaint, tongue and mouth returning to my skin to explore as his body did inside me. I could barely handle it, the slow build he'd set up. Then, he wasn't slow anymore. We pulled against each other, finding a rhythm as I bounced slightly off the tiles, nails digging lines into the wall when I tried to find anything else to grasp in the open room as he crushed against me, into me. His breath was much faster now as well, as we crashed into each other with reckless abandon, the water around us forgotten as the growing tightness called for a release. I dug my nails into his back when the pleasure rushed through me a second time. A moment where everything in the world didn't matter except the flash of euphoria that curled through my body.

I let out a ragged breath, but it caught in my throat as he slammed my arms into the tile, still riding his own pleasure as mine continued to force me to twitch. He immobilized me as his own body shuttered, a warmth filled me that rode the waves of my pleasure. Something about his bliss matching mine made it all the sweeter. His pace swiftly shutting down after a few final pumps of his hips before he hesitantly pulled me free of him, more than water sliding down along my legs. He let my arms go and had I not grasped onto his shoulders I probably would have fallen, my legs felt like I'd forgotten how to use them. I clung instead to him, as he held me, each of us breathing heavily as the water continued to crash around us.

**End Chapter**

There you go. Hopefully that was acceptable. I don't do full citris all that often as I worry it'll suck. I was tempted to go back and reread it/change it, but that wasn't the point of this fic so I'm not. Hopefully this sates those out there into the lewd moments. Next chapter will be by Wesker perspective, so more lewd.

-Aura

To my reviewers:

**Keotaka – not exactly.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: **Lewd stuff happens this chapter. A fair amount. There's some full on citrus here. Now by Wesker's perspective. You were warned.

**Story:** **_Quicken, Question, Quantify_**

**Chapter Twelve: ****Counterpoint - Forgiven**

"Sex is the consolation you have when you can't have love_._"

**_-_****Gabriel García Márquez****, 1927-2014**

**_July 18_****_th_****_, 1998 – New York City:_**

Her eyes darted over my face. I wasn't sure if she trusted my words, but I doubted it after she'd been tempted to attack me. She seemed torn, was that in my favor or against it? I wasn't sure. Then she leaned up to me to put her lips on mine. I froze at the gesture, of all the things I would have expected from my confession, this was the last. I could taste the salt, still fresh from my discovered betrayal. Was this forgiveness then? If it were, would I ever know it? Had I ever seen it before?

I wrapped my arms around her, wanting to pull her close but averse to causing more damage. Was she so broken she accepted even that I was a monster?

"Kagome…" I didn't know what else to say. I hadn't foreseen this as a possibility, and there were many that had gone through my head when the admission had been forced.

"We'll work it out right?" She brought my words back. "I expect a full explanation beyond the rushed one here, but later. You said we were on a schedule."

"I am not overly concerned with keeping appointments right now." I replied, tightening my grip at the suggestion to leave. "Are you sure about this? I'm…I'm not a good person."

_She deserved better. I'd just end up getting her killed or betraying her again…_

"No one is." Matter of fact, as though my level of socially unacceptable was near anyone elses. "I want to know you, all the same. Dark, light, shadows, and so on. Bug again, later. If what my blood can do is so dangerous, then we should do what you wanted."

"What?" Was she serious? She'd just accept the fact that I'd been using her almost since the moment we met. Then offer herself up on a sacrificial plate to further my power?

"The transfusion." She affirmed. "Let's do it. Let's finish this with Birkin as safely as possible. It's not free though. I expect honesty from here on."

"All right." I stated, unsure how to take the turn of events. Was she someone I could actually be honest with? She still didn't know the whole story. She'd likely turn away once she did, but I planned to at least get the stabilization factor from her blood first. "I have the equipment here. I'll need to push the flight back."

"Okay." She agreed, as if we weren't talking about a potentially life altering process. She'd calmed herself down. "You'd need to move for that."

"Right." I let go of her, only realizing then I'd been holding her. "I'll be right back."

I directed her to the section of the room we would use. I'd put it in for possible issues with B.O.W.'s. but it would function for the purpose. I climbed out of the side closet, walking off to let the pilot know he'd have to wait and agreeing to pay for the delay. It was easy enough to have anything if you promised money. I didn't have a ton of funds, but I'd have more soon at the rate things were going. I paused as I got near the ladder again. She was setting up the chairs and was quiet. She looked unsure despite her previous words.

"There." I commented, pressing the button to shut off the lab to the outside until I opened it again. This place was multipurpose and also worked as a bit of a panic room were I running from Umbrella after my betrayal. "Let's avoid interruptions. I'll get everything prepared."

I went to gathering the supplies we would need and setting them up. Typing a few things into the computer that ran the small getaway. This had taken years to set up, so it was quite well designed. More from gear I'd stolen from Umbrella than things I'd bought myself. She was still not sure she wanted to do the exchange now that she'd had a small moment to consider. I explained more of what I expected and was surprised that she was concerned about causing me pain.  
"Even after I lied?" I expected she wouldn't mind a little harm after the pain I'd caused.

"I'm not happy you lied." She reminded swiftly. "It doesn't mean I want to harm you. What would that solve?"

"Nothing, I suppose." I admitted, though it was still a strange concept. Then, I still was seeking vengeance, so my mentality wasn't the same as hers. I hooked up the bags into the machine that would help pump them and separated the needles. Pausing before finishing. "Are you sure about this?"

"No, not at all." She stated, shaking her head and then nodding to me. "But if it could help us both. It seems silly to pass it up. As you said, you touched my blood before and were fine."

"All right." I saw no reason to look a gift horse in the mouth and finished set up, adding the needles to our arms and getting strapped in before starting the procedure. It immediately started to burn, and I grit my teeth, my muscles tensing. It felt like I'd started pouring acid into my veins. Why was it cures were often so harrowing before success?

"Wesker?" Yes, she was already doubting going through with it. Her expression concerned. She didn't seem that bothered now, I wasn't sure if the viruses being spread into her system would really do much. I hadn't had much time to test it.

"I'll be fine." I reassured in as steady a tone as I could muster. I could feel the sweat starting along my skin. Our blood types weren't compatible on my end, it was only my virus that would keep me alive given how much I was going to have to take in. A wave of dizzy nausea hit and I gripped the edges of the chair arms, glad I hadn't eaten for many hours. I could feel the sweat already dripping and my breath getting heavier, my blood pressure spiking from the unexpected battle starting in my heart and veins…curling into my body where the cells would all need to fuse. She'd gone quiet and didn't really look comfortable either.

"Kagome?" I asked, again struggling to keep the severity of the fire in my body out of my voice. She looked up so she was still conscious of what was going on, a good sign. "How are you?"

"I'm all right, I'm more worried about you." She replied, and to be fair, she didn't seem to be going through the same amount of difficulty.

"I'll manage." I commented, leaning back to set my head against the wall and close my eyes, still struggling to keep my breath steady. Digging fingers further into the chair arms, I knew I had started to bend them out of place. If I lost control this little chair wouldn't hold me. I wasn't an average zombie after all…I'd been made a tyrant. This wasn't built for that.

"Wesker." Her voice didn't bother to hide the worry. "You sure…"

"It's fine." I repeated shortly, trying not to gasp for air. "It just hurts. It will pass."

"Over a few hours?" She was clearly not pleased with the way this was going but I couldn't catch my breath enough to reassure her. Unlike my death, this was worse. There wasn't a chill numbing cold…it was the opposite. It was as though her blood was ripping over every nerve in my system. Having to shock them to alter them to a more stable state…this was worse than dying. I felt the moisture everywhere on my skin, my body expelling everything it could to try to rid itself of the building foreign bodies. My body didn't know that this was going to be a cure, only that it didn't belong.

It was far too long before the waves of agony started to subside, before I could begin to even my breathing and unset my jaw. My teeth ached from where I'd shut them harder than I'd meant. Then I took a deep breath, the pain ebbing more steadily, as though a fever in my veins had finally broken the heat eased. I took another breath, starting to slow my breathing. I glanced to Kagome, having forgotten in the extreme moment that she was here too.

"You still all right?" She didn't look too horrible, but she'd also broken a sweat and it probably hadn't been entirely comfortable.

"I'm worried about you. You look horrible." She was staring wide eyed. I expect I did look horrible; I was soaked in my own sweat. "Is it getting better?"

"Slowly." I nodded to her. Already it was much improved. "It is worse than I'd imagined, but manageable now."

"I'm sorry, I should have thought this through more before just saying we should do it." She apologized; I would have put a finger to her lips to stop her if I had the energy to break through the restraints. I wanted to reach out and touch her…do something to show my appreciation for what she had given me…

"It was mutual. Fear makes people do stupid things." I had planned to explain further, but my sunglasses slipped from my face and fell to the ground, clattering out of our reach.

"Were you afraid?" She was surprised by the admission.

"Weren't you?" I asked. "Neither of us wanted to part with the other."

Had I just said that? That wasn't like me. Though, it wasn't a lie. I had wanted to keep her close, I still did. I wanted to hold her down and make her whisper my name, beg me to release her from the tension built up inside her…

"Fair." She said, then after another moment added. "We almost done then?"

"I'm not sure." I tried to banish the thought from my head. "I wasn't really paying attention to the time. I would hope so. I wouldn't mind a change of clothes."

"Well, as we're literally stuck here…tell me about your life. The truth this time, not rushed half-truths." She stated.

I tried to refuse but she insisted. I eventually relented to do my best with her task. I felt at least she was owed that even if I was all the more loathe to admit any faults. If she tried to leave, I wasn't sure I could let her go.

I explained my past with Umbrella in general terms. I wasn't in the mood to go into specific examples or detail. That I'd grown to distrust them after they'd used me and my life for their own ends. That I'd worked with them to develop the weapon she'd seen at Racoon City, the viruses she'd seen in the zombified people. I explained what the original goal was before adding that I'd worked with Birkin for years, that we'd planned to betray Umbrella together. Before he decided to shoot me in the back…

I further explained the plan to destroy the Umbrella lab and sell the research to another company. Returning us to the present.

"You were just gonna sell this dangerous thing to someone else?" She hadn't thought me capable of it. I'd done a good job convincing her that I was a good person.

"It wasn't about money, though I won't lie I wouldn't have refused that either." I remarked, opening my eyes after realizing I'd closed them for much of the storytelling. "I wanted to unmake Umbrella. To destroy them so they had no choice but to disappear. After what they'd done to me…it became an obsession to tear them apart. To be honest, I still want that. It isn't as if the world will miss them."

"But you could have caused those dangerous things to infest that whole town." She was probably remembering the family she'd had to take down. How we'd started this as a team to hunt down the puppet masters, only I was one of the individuals pulling strings.

"That was never the goal. The plan was to implode the system before we left." I replied, though I had planned to get more combat data first. "Though as you desire honesty, I'll tell you; I wouldn't have lost sleep over the people in Racoon City."

She got quiet at that. She wanted me though she said, all of me. She could decide to back down on that this way. If I laid it out neatly in front of her how much I was not someone she should love, she could take herself out of this equation. Then, I still didn't want her to…I pressed forward, annoyed with myself for allowing this much truth to surface.

"Umbrella didn't push empathy as a skill beyond a means to manipulate." I added. "I've cared about precious few people in my life. I know you have little reason to believe it, but you are one I do hold in high esteem."

"Okay…" She stated hesitantly. "Thank you."

"That's all?" I perked a brow, opening a single eye to focus on her. Thank you?

"Yeah. I asked for the truth and I don't see why you'd lie about any of that. I still need to process a little, but you did what I asked." She shrugged and glanced at her lap. "It wouldn't be fair if I got mad at you again. Then maybe it's just the blood loss."

"You aren't losing blood; you're getting it right back. It's not being lost." I was amused at her small jest all the same. Was she seriously saying she could learn to accept this about me? "I…"

The computer ending the countdown and releasing our bindings interrupted my comments. She immediately pulled herself free and got up, walking over to help me get loose of the belts after I'd busted up part of the chair. Without getting up I nodded to her looking for more confirmation that I was going to recover. I was already feeling much better, just a bit unsteady as it was likely my body was still mutating from the adopted blood. I nodded toward the shower in the room and started to get undressed, I should not have left my boots on. She went to find me clothes, trying to be helpful. I stood, holding a hand against the wall.

"Are you sure you're up to play infiltration? You are having trouble standing up." She pointed out. I glanced toward her and lifted her swiftly, putting her back into her chair without buckling her in. Waiting on her was tedious, and I wanted to keep her close more now than before.

"What are you doing?" She stared, the pink just barely starting into her cheeks as I unlaced her footwear.

"I figure you could use the clean up too." I remarked, pointing out she'd been sweating as I continued to undress her. I craved her even more than the night in the car…

She was a little confused, and still bashful. "Okay, well, I think I can take off my own shoes."

"Does it embarrass you? Me undressing you?" I challenged, enjoying where my fingers touched the smooth skin of her legs as I peeled off her socks. "You are turning red again."

"Am not…" She muttered, catching my hands when I reached for the button on her cargo pants.

"We'll never get anywhere, if you can't relax a little." I stated, taking her hands to set them on my my hips before continuing to undress her. Very aware of the way she twitched slightly but watched me as I continued to pull the fabric free of her skin. She wasn't participating, but for now, I was fine with this. It was like carefully unwrapping a present. She skin was subtle, healthy, soft and smooth as I ran my palms along the length of her legs and waist, snaking them under her shirt as she watched me. She wasn't stopping me, but she still had the blush on her face. That only pushed me further, I pressed her into a kiss and back against the wall, lifting her as my leg parted hers. I held her arms above her still tangled in the shirt.

Patience was not something I planned to continue when it came to having her. I wasn't sure I could. The blood in my veins had boiled and cooled and now it simmered in need of her. She muttered against my lips but returned the pressure so I didn't break away, I wasn't sure I could have even had it been a protest. I let go of her lips, licking where she'd barely bit me, not enough to draw blood but enough to spur me forward.

"Undress me." I ordered. I craved more than just touching her, I wanted her hands on me as well. I wanted her to explore me…to find herself against my flesh. I kissed her neck instead of her lips, releasing her hands to instead steady her further against the wall. She left her hands at the top button of my shirt, but only fiddled with the fabric instead of opening it.

"Would you rather start lower?" I pressed, her indecision amusing. I was glad for having made the challenge since she unbuttoned it and then went toward the next. _"Good girl."_

"Can't you back up a bit." She complained. "This is starting to hurt my back. And it's cold."

"I'll warm you up soon enough, if you can focus long enough to open the buttons…" I promised, sliding her up my leg more to get her further from the wall. I reached up to undo her bra as I continued to kiss her collarbone. Even with the sweat she tasted sweet, I trailed my teeth along the bone, grinning when her hands fumbled at the buttons as a result of my attention. She got the last button free, hands curling down my arms to pull the shirt off. I pulled her with me into the shower, fighting with the knobs as she started opening my belt. I lowered her to the tile just long enough to remove the rest of my clothes, smirking at the small squeak she released at the chill tile in the shower when I returned her back to the wall and took her nipple into my mouth.

It wasn't as gentle as I'd fist intended, but her fingers curled tightly into my hair and I ignored any concern about it. I reached down between her legs, needing to prepare her for what was to come, letting go of her chest to look at her when she whimpered at my touch. Her eyes held a red glint they'd missed before. Was the virus at work in her blood then?

"Touch me." I hissed before capturing her ear between my teeth. Pushing aside any thoughts that were research related. All I knew is that she wanted me back, and that's all that mattered right now. She let out a small sound of frustration, but her hand moved from my shoulder down my chest, hesitating until I slipped a finger inside her, then she wrapped her hand around me. It was hesitant, and unsure, but there was little to figure out. I slipped a second finger into her, grunting at the stroke of her hand. She was shivering at the pleasure, panting in my ear. It was starting to overwhelm her.

"Wes-ker." She barely managed my full name and I pushed her harder against the wall to keep her from moving, from being able to escape. Kissing her again as her body twitched and grew taught at my effort.

"Kagome…" He breathed my name against my lips. I needed her to move on before I lost control of my own pleasure. My voice seemed to spur her release, her body shaking and gripping onto me. Panting and shuttering from aftershocks of the pleasure I'd called forth. She was still shivering when I pushed her against a new wall, letting myself enter her this time. Her body tensing, nails digging into my skin.

"It will pass." I promised, pushing into her slowly. If I wanted her to enjoy it, I couldn't rush…and nor did I want to. I wanted to savor this…every moment of it. I pushed her higher closing back around her opposite breast. My thumb still fingering the outside of her as I pushed into the pressure that was her virginity. I waited until she hitched her breath again to push through. Her head she threw back, her legs curling tightly around my waste. She embraced the pain for the pleasure, and I groaned from my own want to rush. I knew that wouldn't end well though, her body needed to be worked up to this, to loosen to the point that it didn't pain her when I slid fully inside.

"Here I thought you were so innocent." I commented, as she arched her hips again.

"Wesker…" She whined. "Please."

"Oh? Please what?" I trailed my tongue around her nipple, eyeing her as she looked at me. Her eyes brighter than a moment ago. She did have my virus in her then…somehow that just made her more attractive. She whined lightly again.

"Please…" she hissed.

"What do you want, Ka-go-me?" I inflected, teasing her nipple and pushing myself deeper.

"This…" she hissed. Her voice had lost the pain of before, she was past that and losing herself in the pleasure again.

"Undescriptive…" I chided, moving faster despite myself. She was doing her best to meet my rhythm, eager…so very eager. I had to force myself to slow slightly, enjoying the whimper of complaint. I would get her to scream my name yet… "Such a hurry after all that reluctance. Was I not throughout enough before we started in earnest?"

"Wesker, shut up." She snapped, meeting my lips this time. Messy and insistent, ignoring the fact that the water was rushing over her head. She couldn't manage to keep the gesture and I smirked, returning my lips to her ear, the nape of her neck, my fingers playing over her body. I couldn't hold back though, I wanted her too much. I gave up the game of teasing her and pushed her back, slamming my hips into hers, crushing her against the wall as tiles began to shatter behind her. She was gone, lost to the moment, and she dug her nails into my back as her orgasm swept through her. I slammed her arms into the tile when she started to twitch, immobilizing her as my own body let the rush of euphoria loose through my body. I felt my seed let go within her and slowed swiftly after we both reached our climax. Waiting a long moment before letting her slowly to her feet, catching her when she could barely keep them and threw her arms around me. Both of us gasping for air as the water started to wash our sex down the drain.

"You think you can stand?" I asked, still holding onto her slick skin. I'd have to try harder next time to keep her from being able to walk at all after.

"Yeah…" She answered, steadying herself. She leaned up to kiss me once more gently, though her lips were slightly swollen. There were bruises on her back that were already starting to heal.

"I'm sorry…" I remarked, realizing I'd destroyed part of the wall with her back.

"Don't be sorry." She stated animatedly, then blushed at her own comment. Still chaste even after begging for more…

"Hmm, I'd say you definitely picked up my powers to some degree." I commented, handing her soap and a washcloth as she noted the damaged wall. She was staring at it, a bit of horror on her face. I let her deal with that as I leaned into the spray of the water. I was very ready to go on a job after that…I felt whatever Birkin might throw at us wouldn't matter. I smirked at her when she continued to stare at the wall. "Don't worry about it, it's replaceable."

"But we…" She drifted off, as though not wanting to admit it aloud.

"Banged so hard we knocked the tile off the wall and put a few holes in it?" I provided, grinning at her slightly strangled sound. "How do you go from digging nails in my skin to blushing? The blood is still beneath them."

She glanced to her hands and went to wash them under the water, thankfully the large square shower room had two showerheads, we'd used both at some point while we were tumbling. "We need to be more careful."

"I'm fairly certain careful was the last thing either of us was thinking." I replied, scrubbing up as she did the same. She turned away to cover her chest as she did, as if I hadn't just had it in my mouth, but I was fine with her innocence…it was another time I could enjoy it when she gave in. Besides, the view from behind wasn't bad either. I enjoyed it while we finished up the shower, actually clean by the end of it. I handed her towels and got dressed, retrieving her clothes as well. They didn't fit perfectly but they got the job done. I had a couple outfits here for women in case I ever needed to hold any, I didn't explain why they were there. Was it lying if I just didn't mention it?

"All right, we will be headed into dangerous territory. We'll be trying to stay dark until we reach the samples. We'll stay together, and there is a rendezvous point already decided so once we have the samples and finished Birkin we'll head here and fire off a flare toward the water for retrieval. Our ride will be on a neighboring island waiting for the signal." I explained after we climbed on a buckled in, pulling up a map on a small screen to show it to her as I went over it. "We'll be dropped here and need to go through the woods to the facility from here. This area is barely used, and security is lighter as a result."

She nodded at me, listening intently. Whatever she'd been involved with before me, it hadn't been military operations. I'd need to expect that she wouldn't keep up well if I didn't slow slightly for her. Still, with the virus's in her system she was a tyrant as well, so I didn't have to worry as much. The swiftness with which her bruises had healed gave me confidence.

"I expect he'll have a number of BOW's so we'll have to try not to get overwhelmed as well." I continued. "Bio-organic weapon, the zombies or other creatures he might have on hand. We had many at the mansion outside Racoon City so I expect he'll have a few traps littered on the island. It's why I want to avoid the sewers. He loves shoving the monsters in the sewers."

"Ew. I don't mind missing that." She assured.

"All right, here. I assume you haven't jumped before, so I'll be handling it. Let me explain how it works when we land." I delved into the explanation, ready for our upcoming mission. I wanted to choke the life out of Birkin with my own hands.

**End Chapter**

Okay, next chapter will be back to non-lewd things. Adventuring continues. Not saying there might not eventually be more lewd things, just taking a break for at least a few chapters. : )

-Aura

To my reviewers:

Glad you seem to be enjoying the lewd, hope that sticks for the opposite side here.


	13. Chapter 13

**Story:** **_Quicken, Question, Quantify_**

**Chapter Thirteen:**** Swift**

"We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light_._"

**_-Plato, 428-7 B.C.E-348-7 B.C_**

**_July 18th, 1998 – Rockfort Island:_**

The spinning blades of the helicopter were a constant hum even with the noise cancelling headphones that had been put on my head. With the explanation of our plan as well as how to land while skydiving out of the way I was left to be nervous about what was coming. I'd flown before, but I'd never jumped out of a plane…jumping off mystical creatures in the feudal era couldn't be that different was my first impression. Then he'd started talking about how we had to land properly and giving me landing tips and I felt nervous.

The only distraction I had was the fact that we'd had full on sex about an hour ago in his laboratory shower, not how I'd pictured my first time. My ladyparts were still a bit sore, though by some marvel my back also only ached a little after it'd broken up the wall. It was embarrassing, how does one go from making out for the first time to clawing the back of a man? A very clawable man, with perfect hair and muscles for days…

Bad Kagome…stop that.

What the hell had gotten into me to just go along? Was it the blood again? There was more to this than just trading powers…there's no way I would have let myself get carried away like that. I felt a bit unsure of it all. I didn't regret it per say, I'd enjoyed myself. I'd let it happen…no, I'd actively participated. Still, a slightly nicer place for my first time would have been nice. A little less extreme maybe, like a normal bed. Or not destroying a wall by failing to notice I was being slammed into the wall with enough force to break it apart. Okay, that part was very disconcerting.

"Nervous?" Wesker's voice came over the headset, I realized he'd been looking at me and I nodded lightly. Now definitely wasn't the time to discuss me begging him to…do those things. I wasn't sure if the pilot could hear us, and that wasn't something I could handle on top of the rest of the surprises I'd had lately. "Don't worry, I've done this hundreds of times when I was in the service and in S.T.A.R.S. I'll make sure you are all right."

I nodded again, letting it stand that the jump was what was bothering me. I let out a light breath, whatever it was that had gotten into me. I didn't blame Wesker. I was still a bit hurt and angry that he'd lied, but I'd been through worse…at least I'd never felt he wanted someone else. I didn't have to question once in our encounter that it was me on his mind. He'd made me feel desired, and I wasn't sure I'd had that ever before…at least not when I reciprocated the attraction. Maybe, it was silly to blame the blood, I could just have been that ready to be physical. I wasn't a kid, tonight had proven that for certain.

"Here, lets get strapped in." Wesker again pulled me out of my thoughts. He didn't seem to be considering our encounter, but his mind was likely more on what we were about to do. As mine should be. I nodded to him, moving to work with him on getting strapped in front of him so I'd be with him when we both jumped. He adjusted my headset slightly and before long we were free falling through the air. My stomach wanted to leap into my throat, pressure and cold cut against my skin, my body tightening at the uncomfortable feeling. I pressed my eyes shut, not wanting to see the ocean reflecting the moon so far below us. I hoped he'd point us in the right direction and otherwise kept my breath as even as I could. After a while he called something out over the rush of air and then a tug pulled us back into the sky. The parachute opening against the fall caused me to look but that didn't make me feel better, we were still high and over water, with him maneuvering us toward an island. It was coming up so fast and I pressed my eyes shut again. How I managed to follow his directions into a landing I wasn't sure, I still got tripped up as we touched down and I rolled several times hard into the dirt. A bag landing near us. He stopped next to me, hands running over my skin.

"You good?" He spoke lightly, even though we shouldn't be near anyone yet. After I nodded he left me to gather my wits and pride to start collecting equipment from the bag, checking magazines on weapons and handing me a small metal rod. I raised a brow at him. He pushed a button on the side and the ends extended into a bow, a string drawing out from the center area. "I thought you could use an upgrade. I brought a few arrows but from what I understood you didn't need them."

I canted my head at him, surprised but not displeased. It would make it easier to use than having to carry my older bow over a shoulder. "I'm good with just the bow. Thank you."

There's no way he'd bought that last minute, so he had been thinking of me before our little fall out and make up session. I smiled at the idea and fell in behind him after he handed me a backpack and finished gathering his own supplies. He managed to remain low to the ground in his stance as he walked toward the woods. I picked my way after him…I could sort of tell some of the layout, but he could clearly see better than I could in the dark. So, I hadn't developed all the things he could do, but I knew without some of it I probably wouldn't have been able to see at all.

He was faster than me too, he kept moving off ahead and then returning. That could have been in part, the better vision, but I expected there was more to it. I was out of breath by the time we were getting closer to one of the walls. He gestured me down and I bent low behind a tree. He'd given me a few gestures to follow on the ride here. So, I knew I should listen. There was a man standing on one of the guard towers nearby, looking over the woods. I couldn't tell if he was alert really, only that he probably hadn't seen us since he hadn't raised any alarm.

I was waiting for some sort of plan, keeping an eye, when a blur of darkness moved across the tower and the guard was gone. I didn't even hear anything…just one moment he was there. Then he wasn't. It was a few seconds later I heard a sickening crunch nearby. I turned to see Wesker standing over the guard, now on the ground, his head bent at an angle that said everything. I was glad outlines and shadows were all I could see.

"Did you have to kill him?" I hissed, keeping my voice low but slightly frustrated by this cold opening to our infiltration.

"I couldn't knock him out. If he woke up and raised alarm we'd be overrun." Wesker replied, gathering a few of the guard's supplies and then looking at the radio. Messing with his own headset a while after looking at it. Eventually turning it off and dropping it near the body. "Let's continue. We should be able to get over the wall here without the guard. Climb on my back."

"What?" I blinked. Not having expected that suggestion. I remembered very well riding on the back of Inuyasha, this was such an odd time for such a request.

"I'll carry you over. Come on, time is of the essence." I nodded, climbing up so he could take my legs easily. I was used to being carried like this. It came easy enough. He didn't question my familiarity; we were over the top so fast I barely noted we'd moved other than the flash of light of the moon above the walls before it disappeared. He was better at this stuff than me, was it just familiarity? He'd had years of training, and I was just sort of stumbling into it all. Probably in part, I think he just had a natural grace I lacked. I retook my feet when he let me down and followed where he gestured along the wall. We hadn't gotten inside yet, but we were heading for a door.

He pulled me down, holding the back of my neck firmly as he relocated me. His other hand over my mouth so I didn't make a sound. His sunglasses pointed at something beyond the bush we were at. A guard walked out of a small alcove a moment later, dropping the embers of a cigarette before stomping the light out with a boot. He walked closer and I tensed but Wesker didn't move, his gaze still glued to the approaching guard. We waited, and I tried not to breath too loud, I could swear the guy was going to hear my heart in my chest as his boots echoed off the gravel. That he was looking at us as he came closer. He was going to give away we were here.

Then he walked by, and I furrowed my brow. I was certain we'd been made…I knew we'd worn dark clothes specifically to blend but he'd even looked at our hiding spot. Was Wesker that sure the man hadn't seen us. I glanced toward him as the man got further away and he shrugged lightly, nodding to continue and leading the way. We had to pause again for a patrol, but it wasn't as immediate, so I didn't feel as nervous. There were other guards further away as we made our way toward one of the doors through the overgrown outside. I let out a breath when we finally made it inside a door, relieved we'd gotten this far. Wesker offered me a half-smirk at my behavior, pointing at me to stay beneath the bottom steps then at his eyes and up. He walked up the steps lightly after making sure I was hidden. He was so light on his feet for such a well-built man; I didn't even hear him going up. I was glad thus far we'd managed to bypass trouble, but that made me even more nervous it wouldn't last and all the dangers behind us would catch up when we were finally caught. This was stressful.

I heard some motion and thumps but didn't move. He'd specifically told me not to chase after him unless he'd told me up front or I heard gunfire. I supposed after I'd chased him the other evening, he didn't want a repeat of me getting in over my head. At least so far, out enemies had been people…though if he was going to kill them all I probably would have preferred the monsters. I jumped slightly when he came around under the steps. He raised a brow at me, shaking his head and setting two bodies beneath the steps. I couldn't really make them out as down here I didn't even have moonlight, but I wasn't sure I wanted to see them. He was very good at his job, I had to give him that much. He gestured me to follow and I did, not chancing another glance at the bodies, I could assume they weren't still breathing. I followed him up several flights of stairs, pausing behind him when he reached a door. He looked through a glass slit in the surface then turned back toward me.

He held up two fingers and then touched his left shoulder, it had been a sign that the targets weren't human. That meant I was on, I drew the bow up in front of me, calling a sliver of light to my fingers. When he opened the door, I let arrows fly, both enemies fell swiftly. He was able to catch one, but the other crashed to the floor. I grimaced when he did and we glanced along the hall, perhaps both of us expected some sort of alarm to raise but it didn't. He motioned for me to follow and I fell in behind him. I hadn't been able to sense them that time…was it because of what we'd done? I didn't have time to think about it as a growl brought my attention to a dog missing half it's face running toward us. I let an arrow fly reflexively, forced to dodge to the side as the dog's body went limp mid-leap toward me and crashed with a sickening crunch against the wall before bouncing back slightly to crumple to the ground. My method was not nearly as stealthy as his.

"I can't still sense them…" I whispered as lowly as I could. He frowned but nodded at my comment, his steps slowing compared to our first entry into the hall. I swallowed and continued after him. Scowling when a door opened and several more zombies spilled out. I shot the closest, and the next one Wesker attacked with his bare hands, snapping the neck but getting bitten in the arm by the third just before I managed to shoot it.

I mouthed a sorry and he waved lightly, we continued to an elevator. I rubbed my arms, remembering the last time we'd ridden one of these. I did get an uncomfortable sense being here, I couldn't pick out the same level of darkness as before, but I knew it was here. I didn't see the miasma as clearly, had the virus offered me some powers but weakened my priestess abilities then? I didn't have time to consider it now. Slipping onto the elevator with Wesker. He hit a high number on the pad and stayed to the side of the door, gesturing me to the other. He didn't have to give me spoken orders for me to want to listen. This was his territory, and it was clear he was very versed in what he was doing. I was just trying to keep up.

Thankfully we weren't charged by random beasts upon the elevator opening and he glanced out before moving ahead of me. I followed, remaining behind him. This floor was more metal than the others, the ceilings were a little higher. It reminded me of the first time I'd gotten involved with this Birkin. I really hoped it didn't go the way it had then. I frowned when the lights died down. That couldn't be a good sign, a static echoed a moment in the air around us before a voice came on a loudspeaker.

"Come on Wesker, did you think I'd leave the samples where we used to have them?" The voice was the same doctor that had all too recently shot my friend in the back…had made me think he'd died. I grit my teeth, my hand shaking slightly on my bow. "You still have the girl I see, you even brought her with. I must thank you for that. It saves me a lot of trouble. I didn't expect you to come back you know…that wasn't what your strain was supposed to do. Then, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, you always did seem a step ahead."

"All the more reason to give this up now. I'd hate to leave Sherry without a father." Wesker stated coldly, standing up instead of continuing to fold to the wall. I got up slowly as well. "You should realize this won't work. Umbrella's falling apart after the incident in Raccoon City. You really want to go down with that ship?"

"They still have my girl's, Albert." The doctor's voice shook slightly. "I don't have a choice. I was told to eliminate you here then get the girl."

"Well, that's not happening." I stated flatly, irritated by how I was being spoken of like some sort of prize.

"I believe the lady spoke for herself. I did tell you not to be so overzealous." Wesker commented. "You lured us up here. What's the plan? Blow the building?"

"Destroy an entire compound for a disgruntled ex-employee?" The doctor answered. "No, of course not. You'll help us get some battle data on the newest batch of tests."

A small alarm blared after the comment, several doors in the hall opening. Great…that couldn't be good. My fingers twitched near my bow as both my and Wesker kept our attention to the possible threats he could have unleashed, the static left the air so it seemed he was done talking to us.

"Well, this is bad." I remarked.

"Not really." Wesker pulled up his gun to shoot a strange mutant human frog that leapt into the hall from one of the rooms. He didn't even hesitate, and his aim was perfect, it went straight through the creature's eye. "I needed to see what his game was. I know where he is now. There's only one area of the building where he could access the intercom to mock us. The stairs are right here. I'll need to jury the door to open it now that he activated the security but if you can cover me, we can find him in short order.

"Wait, you put us in the mousetrap just to get to the rat catcher?" I didn't like the idea, but I shot several arrows as more creatures came out of rooms. A few fell, but others continued toward me. "I'm thinking he figured out a way to use my blood, since they didn't stop."

"They slowed," he remarked, pulling open a panel near the door and starting to rearrange wires after a final glance at the hall. "You can handle it."

"Easy for you to say." I commented, drawing another arrow and cutting through the creature still moving after the first. They lost an arm but kept walking. There were more coming around them too. I let off more shots, as quickly as I could…but I was swiftly losing ground…

"Any time now…" I encouraged, relieved when he grabbed me and pulled me into the hall, slamming the door behind us. The creatures on the other side howled in frustration but he was already tugging me down the steps.

The alarm was still blaring in our ears and he shoved me to the side as more creatures came up the steps. Then he vanished, moving so fast it was difficult to follow. Crushing skulls of the monsters between his hands so gore burst along the steps and the bodies began to pile up. I stared in wonder as he almost seemed to dance across the battle felling foes. Then I remembered it wasn't really the time to pause and admire him, shooting others that burst into the stairwell after us.

We cleared a wave of a couple dozen and then he lifted me from the ground, my body shaking as he ran us down the steps past dozens more of the creatures, how many people had this man killed? Did the people outside know that almost all the ones inside were monsters? Did they have any idea what was here spreading? I could barely follow where we were moving, fighting to get breath and then sucking it in as he paused beyond another door. His chest was also heaving after the long distance. We'd gotten to the basement by the letter painted near the door. Had he really run down thirty some floors that quickly?

I leaned on the wall, out of breath, he did the same against the door. This wasn't as planned as he'd first made it sound. Then, maybe he didn't think his friend would murder so many people just to try to get to us. I didn't know. I wouldn't think so from what he had told me so far. A shot made me jump a moment before the grunt from Wesker, he'd taken a hit to the shoulder. A second cut into his leg before he pushed off the door, vanishing again. It seemed we were back to living targets. The cry of surprise from the enemy transformed into a confused gurgle as he took a shot to the chest. A second guard with a gun came flying my way, landing so harshly on his back I didn't expect him to get up. I paused to kick the gun from his hand just in case and continued after Wesker. So much for a moment to rest. He opened a door and then flickered to the side as more gunfire echoed into the hall and bullets tore rapidly into the wall on the opposite side of the door.

"Birkin…I'm gonna squeeze the life out you myself." He hissed, lingering to the side of the door where I'd caught up to him. Then raising his voice. "You're going to run out of ammunition soon William!"

"Not before my other experiments have time to reach us." The voice that called back was the doctor. Had he really mounted a gun in the room where he'd hidden. "I knew you probably had a plan…I didn't realize you'd become a one-man army. I'd like to keep you alive to look into you if you wouldn't mind surrendering."

"Sure, come on out and I'll throw myself right into cuffs." Wesker called back aggressively. While they fought, I chanced a glance in the room but was pulled back almost immediately by my soldier when more gunfire opened. He pushed me further down the hall as the bullets started to cut through the concrete. He stumbled slightly as some of the fire bit into his spine. I winced at the motion, bending down to him.

"Your girl isn't very bright." The doctor laughed from the other room and I scowled. I hadn't seen much but I'd seen enough. I drew up my bow, pointing at the wall and focusing. I knew he was there…I didn't have a direct sight but since I knew where I was aiming that's what mattered. I drew an arrow back and let it fly, it winked out before hitting the wall then I heard the man cry out.

"Ha, take that." I called out, letting a second arrow fly after the first. I didn't think I hit anything that time, so he moved somehow but if it was away from the gun I couldn't know. Wesker had disappeared and I wasn't sure what happened until a figure in a lab coat came flying back out the door and into the wall. I heard bones crack, and before he'd even fallen from slamming into the already broken up wall he was grabbed by the neck. Wesker holding him up effortlessly by his throat.

"Where are the samples?" He insisted, favoring his right side.

"Not here…" Birkin scratched lines of blood into Wesker's arm, but it was healing almost as quickly as he was clawing. I saw his arm start to squeeze, the man barely able to get out a sound, cut off mid protest. "Wesker…"

I set a hand on his arm, earning me a red glare before the soldier paused, letting the doctor cough and breath a bit more, but not letting him go. I nodded toward the basement door, where something large was making dents in it. He followed my gesture and nodded, seeming to gather his wits at the reminder we were somewhere dangerous. It didn't stop him from cracking the man in the skull with his gun. Throwing him over a shoulder. I winced at the gesture; it was so extremely cold…hadn't they been friends? Sure, the doctor wasn't someone I had a fondness for, but I guess I hadn't expected Wesker to be that harsh with him. At least he hadn't killed him. Wesker pulled me around one of the halls corners, away from the room we'd found without hesitating. Further into the basement level.

"There are other doors. Let's not test if we can destroy his small army." He stated, still pulling me through the corridors. I held a stitch in my side as we moved. I'd been doing a lot more running today than I'd done in a while. I wasn't totally unaccustomed to cardio after using my bike so much, but this was still something I hadn't been doing.

"Maintenance tunnel…let's go." He pushed me through the door after glancing around and then followed me. "Up."

There was a ladder and I started climbing at his behest, the alternative was to wait for the monsters to catch up, so I tried to ignore the pain as I pulled myself higher. I could hear him following behind me, apparently still carrying the doctor with him. I had to pause when we reached the next floor, gasping for breath.

"Should I drop him and carry you?" Wesker asked as he reached the same small landing. Looking at me critically. I shook my head negatively.

"I should be fine. I don't hear screaming so either they aren't on the first floor yet or they already wiped out the heavy guard." I managed between breaths. "I just…need a minute."

"We need to work on your endurance." Wesker said, he wasn't out of breath despite the busy evening.

"Gee, sorry I'm not a specially trained super soldier." I bit out, annoyed at his comments. "I distracted him didn't I?"

"Yes, you didn't let me know you could do that." He commented. "But we'll need to discuss specifics once we reach the extraction area. We might still have to take out guards, but we have to get moving. It's a matter of time before the BOWs reach this floor."

I nodded, having caught my breath enough that the stitch in my side had lessened. I gestured at him to lead the way then dashed after him when we entered the eerily quiet courtyard area from a different spot than our first. There were still lots of guards around and we flitted from bush to bush to remain out of sight. Danger or not he wasn't rushing us, at least not until we were close to the gate and a cry for help erupted from a different area that caused guards to run toward it. I wanted to warn them, but I knew that would just put us in danger. We couldn't take them all off the island, it was too late…we were over the large wall again after another few moments and running through the woods toward our rendezvous point. Thankfully he seemed to know where he was going, because I probably would have gotten lost and trapped with these monsters.

He fired the flare off without warning, so I ended up bouncing off a few trees as I tried to adjust to the slight blindness it caused, he grabbed me before I fell, leading me with one hand as he carried the doctor with the other. He basically threw me onto the copter when it got low enough. Though at least I could catch myself slightly. I had to reach to grab the doctor before he slid right back out the side of the hovering craft. Wesker landed a moment later.

"Get going, get us the hell out of here." He called out to the pilot, pushing me into a seat and then putting the doctor in one and buckling him in. I'd put my own on but he checked it before moving to the seat next to the pilot and grabbing the radio. He started speaking a language I didn't recognize; I just knew it wasn't English or Japanese. He sounded quite serious and dire. The pilot glanced at him nervously and I frowned, not sure what was happening but not wanting to interrupt. What had I gotten myself into?

**End Chapter**

Whee, had some action going on this chapter, a bit of sneaky sneak. A little shorter since action tends to be with me. Kagome getting to use a cool power that doesn't get enough cool moments. Counterpoint next time!

-Aura

P.S. I'll be moving Monday and have no internet for at least a week (possibly longer). : (

To my reviewers:

Thanks for the feedback. 3.


End file.
